


heavy, dirty soul

by lizamarri



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And also a badass, BAMF Annabeth Chase, BAMF Percy Jackson, Battle-Hardened Percy Jackson, Conchell, Detective Annabeth Chase, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mob/NYPD AU, On the Run Percy Jackson, Percy is a Dork, Slow Burn, Sword Fighting, Theyna - Freeform, don't worry it's just gabe, he was framed ok, it's mainly percabeth, jasper - Freeform, no idea where this prompt came from, percabeth, read the summary plz it's kinda confusing i know, solangelo, the whole gang basically - Freeform, there's a ton of ships in this guys, this was supposed to be like 10k... whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: In his senior year of high school, Percy Jackson witnessed the murder of a girl named Bianca di Angelo. Two days later, he was taken out to keep that fact buried.But Percy is very much alive, despite the attempts on his life, hiding in a bunker in New York City. When an opportunity opens up to get a spy inside Luke Castellan's precinct, the very man behind all of this, he jumps at it.But Detective Annabeth Chase, with her hair like an angel's and eyes like a brewing storm, doesn't believe him. Not at first, that is.Their tale is one of bullets, blades, and promises. Haircuts in a dark bathroom, ornate daggers left in a cabinet. Smiles despite almost dying, stern looks desperately trying to mask inward laughter.There's love, loss, blood, and glory, all surrounded with a plot to unravell the man who uprooted their lives, the man with a scar down his cheek. The evidence culminates, and soon, there's a chance to take down Luke once and for all.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue & Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Conner Stoll & Mitchell, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 156
Kudos: 163





	1. grey eyes as dark as a clouded sky

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know this is a little bit odd, but i PROMISE this fic is good I've worked my ass of writing it, it's the longest fic I've written to date. Just stick with me for it, please? Updates will be every two days or so. Enjoy!

“Percy, this isn’t safe.”

Percy grabs one of the handguns they keep on stock. “Don’t care.”

“Perce,” Grover pleads. “You could get arrested.” He looks around wildly. “Clarisse. Hey. Clarisse! Help me keep Percy here.”

“Why do I care,” Clarisse growls. “Little bitch can go wherever he wants.”

“Well, do you want to get arrested?” Grover pants. He’s grabbed onto Percy’s arm and is trying to bodily drag him away from the door. 

Clarisse glances over. “You fucking didn’t.” She strides over, wrenches Percy from Grover’s grasp, and throws him to the floor. “You went to Chase?”

“I had no other choice,” Percy grunts, pushing himself up. “Castellan is corrupt and she needs to know it!”

“Percy,” Grover sighs. “You don’t know Annabeth. You’ve never even met her. She’s so devoted to Luke, he practically has her on a leash. She’s smart but loyal, and she won’t even start to think about betraying him.”

“Then I’ll make her think,” Percy says. “Let me try. She won’t arrest me.”

“Annabeth Chase is the best detective the NYPD has,” Clarisse snaps. “She won’t hesitate to kick you in the nuts and throw you in a cell.”

Percy bites his lip, letting out a sigh. “Let me try. You all know how good I am under interrogation. Luke doesn’t know my face, and I’m not in the system. They’ll never trace me back to this place, or to any of you. I have to do this.” Percy pauses. “Please.”

“He has a good point,” Clarisse huffs. “Fine. But don’t expect us to haul your ass out of jail, and don’t take the gun. They can trace that too.”

“Right,” Percy says. “Hey, Clarisse - thanks.”

She breathes some kind of response, probably the type that he could never repeat on a children’s TV show, and walks away. Percy pivots, ignoring Grover as he stands there dejectedly. Percy slides the gun back into the firearm box, and pushes the crate into the cabinet where they hide all of the weapons. It’s covered in dust because they haven’t had an incident in years, not since Sherman Yang showed up. 

They’d never even met, and Percy still wants to kill him. Badly. Luke, to be exact. After he’d ran, Luke had gone after his mother, and that crossed a line. Thankfully, Grover had gotten her and his stepdad out of there, and the pair were now happy in Toronto. But Sally and Paul had both had a life in New York, and they’d deserved to live it. As soon as he found out his mother was safe and on the plane, he’d gotten into the government system with the help of the Stolls and deleted all of his information. Name, picture, school history, social security number, anything he could find, and then deleted the file. Officially, Percy Jackson doesn’t exist. 

It was hard, and took years to get used to, but it worked. And now maybe he has a chance to get another ally on their side. He’d heard rumors about Annabeth Chase, done a few Google searches, and talked to Grover about her. He’d known her when they’d first worked for Luke, almost as well as Thalia. But she was away with her own group, the Hunters, and they didn’t like to be bothered. He didn’t even know how to bother them.

Now Chase thought Grover had turned on her, along with the majority of their precinct. She wouldn’t be getting any close to him, or any of his other friends. He was the only one who could fight that she wouldn’t know other than Nico, and di Angelo… well, he’s not good at talking. Better at beating people up and looking good while doing it. 

Percy shakes his head, clearing the thoughts away. He’s been getting more and more distracted these past few days. It’s like his entire body’s on edge, and he can’t do anything but wait and see what’s causing it. 

He shoulders his jacket and steps on a box, flipping open the trap door. The noise of the restaurant bombards him as Percy pushes himself up, sitting on the floor before swinging his legs into a crouch and then standing up. The kitchen of Delphi’s Pizza is alive around him, people scurrying around and doing their best to keep up with the late night rush. 

“Hey Jackson,” Katie Gardner asks. “How’s it going down there?”

“Everyone’s a little stressed out,” Percy answers. “We’re all on edge ever since Castellan took Jake into custody. 

Katie winces. “Shit. I thought that was a rumor.”

Percy grimaces with her. “I think I’ve found a way to get an inside man. Woman, actually.”

Katie cocks her head. “Who?”

Percy weighs his options. He decides on a neutral answer. “If I told you, she might not be in. But there is a chance I may not come back. Make sure my moonlace grows alright, ok?”

Katie salutes before turning back to the dough she’s kneading. The restaurant may technically be a front, but they make good money and like their customers. Katie and few others are the ones who put the most effort in. She uses what little land they have to grow the basil. She’s been begging him to let her grow tomatoes, but he knows they just don’t have enough space.

His moonlace. That’s an interesting story. A woman named Calypso (he’d never caught her last name) was the one who’d found him after Luke had tried to kill him. He’d blown up Percy’s school, killing a fair few of his classmates. Castellan had managed to make it look like a faulty gas line. Calypso’s the one who pulled him out of the wreckage and away before anyone could learn he’d survived. After nursing him back to health, she’d kissed him on the forehead, gave him the moonlace seeds, and sent him away. He’d tried to find her a few months later and found she’d been deported back to Europe just weeks after saving him. Apparently her visa had run out and she was required to go back to Malta, her birthplace. 

Percy pushes through a waiter and steps out of the back door, making his way around the establishment and back to the street. He scoops through his pocket, feeling around for his headphones before remembering he left his phone back at Delphi’s along with his earbuds. It was incredibly hard to find a burner phone that would let him play good music, and he won’t let the police (maybe) take it away.

So he shoves his other hand in his pocket and keeps walking, avioding large groups and ducking between the few brave people that are still out at this hour. He stops for a minute to help a drunk young woman into a cab, praying to God she stays the hell home. Maybe he’s never experienced it, but if sexual assault is anything like abuse it probably really fucking sucks. He knows abuse first hand though. 

Gabe’s dead. He’s been dead for a long time. He can still see it clearly, what happened. Gabe had pulled the gun on him, and he’d just frozen. But his mother hadn’t. She’d jumped in front of him as a shot rang out, but Gabe was too drunk to aim right. Sally Jackson had pushed Gabe forward so hard he’d stumbled and dropped his own drunk ass out of the window, seven stories down onto the street below. 

That was the first time he’d realized his mother would do everything to protect him. And years later, when he thought she was going to die, he realized he would do everything to protect her too. 

“Focus,” Percy gripes to himself. Whatever instigated this sudden reminisce down memory lane, he doesn’t like it. It’s unlike him to be so sappy and not in the moment. 

He turns the corner and checks the street numbers. 101, 103, 105… Percy closes his eyes, remembering her directions. He reaches number 107 and then turns into the little alley next to it, just like her note had said. “Ms. Chase?” he whispers. “Ms. Chase are you here?”

“You’re late,” a curt voice answers. The light is dim, only provided by a nearby street lamp that washes everything out in a faint yellow. The speaker finally steps into the light, and everything Grover told him about her comes flooding back.

Strong. Determined. Standoffish. Brave. Serious. Daring. 

And most importantly, dangerous. 

Good to know she matches her description.

Annabeth Chase has the statue of a soldier and the beauty of a goddess. If anything, that only makes her more terrifying. 

Grover told him about her ‘blonde hair and grey eyes’. But he didn’t say how her eyes are like storm clouds, brewing something he doesn’t want to get caught in. Her hair is in tight curls that are completely natural, and the shape of her face is heightened by the set of her mouth, as tense and dangerous as her storming eyes. 

Percy hasn’t been this caught off guard in a long time. He doesn’t know what he suspected but not… this. 

“You have a tip for me on the Gladolia case?” She asks, and her voice is professional and smooth. “I can have you remain anonymous if you like.”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Percy responds, flashing his classic troublemaker grin. He forces himself to relax, counteracting every nerve in his body that’s screaming at him to run. 

“Well?” She prompts. “It is getting rather late, and as capable I am with the common street hooligan I would rather not be caught out. You may have that luxury but I do not, and New York isn’t the kindest place at night.”

Her commanding tone makes Percy’s knees knock. He decides to just jump straight into it. “How well do you know your boss, Detective Chase? How well do you know Luke Castellan?”

Her eyes narrow. “How is this related-”

“Do you know he blew up half of a local high school?”

Annabeth tilts her head up. “I can’t help you with your insane superstitions, sir. If there is a tip, give it and go.”

“I do have a tip for you,” Percy hisses, stepping closer. “Get as far away from Luke Castellan as you can. He’s dangerous. He’ll stop at nothing, not even murder, to get what he wants. You’re just so committed to him you can’t see it.”

“You’re insane,” Annabeth laughs. “And probably drunk. I can’t believe I wasted my time on this.” She strides towards him, shoving him aside to try and exit the alley.

Percy grabs her elbow, ducking her probably wired in takedown move. “Ask Thalia Grace and she’ll agree with me.”

Annabeth pales. “Thalia Grace-”

“Is not dead,” he finishes. “Another thing Luke lied to you about. Come with me and I can tell you the truth.

For a second, he thinks he’s convinced her. In hindsight, he really should have seen her next move coming. 

She grabs his other wrist, the one that isn’t clenched on her arm and spins out of his grasp, pushing her back into him and pulling on his wrist, flipping him over her shoulder. His back slams into the pavement. She turns him onto his stomach, digging her knee into his back. “Alright, you’re coming with me.”

With no air left in his lungs and his face in the ground, Percy deflates. Perfect. Maybe Grover was right after all. The cold clip of handcuffs chains him down metaphorically and physically as Chase snaps them on and pulls him up. “I’m off duty, but I think I’ll postpone dinner to watch you get hit with a fine. Name?”

Percy glares at the ground. This is getting worse and worse. She can’t process him because he doesn’t exist in the system. 

“Name,” She commands, tugging gently on his cuffs.

Percy looks up, wrenching his wrists out of her grasp and spinning around. He backs up into the wall, measuring up his choices. Even if he can take down Chase, which he highly doubts judging by the way she flipped him and that his hands are chained, she’ll view the footage of him walking over through city cameras and find him. Then he’ll definitely be processed, and tried for resistance to arrest and hacking of government systems, then they could trace him back to his old identity and Delphi-

They could all die because of him. He could die, too. 

So he bites his cheek and holds his tongue, giving her his best defeated look that he knows makes him look pitiful. “Don’t touch me,” he gasps, putting on the show that her takedown had hurt more than she’d thought. 

It works. Her expression softens just a little bit. “Just get in the car, and this can be all over within the hour.”


	2. a scowl surpressing a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth takes Percy into the station, where he meets an old (kind of) friend. It's not who you'd think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys I am SO sorry for not updating sooner i completely forgot then took a huge tumble off my skateboard which resulted in bleeding, crying, ice cream, and enough road rash to cover my face. ANYWAY-  
> enjoy the chapter.

Just like magic, a police car pulls up with blaring lights. “Hi Annabeth,” The driver says. “Please don’t tell me this guy tried to jump you.” It’s a woman, with pitch black hair, blaring green eyes, and a firm set to her jaw. She looks far too dangerous to just be a police car driver.

“No,” She responds, while pushing him gently into the backseat, then crawling in next to him. “Said he had a tip then gave me a bunch of bullshit about how Luke isn’t who I think he is. Probably on something, or just a hooligan. I don’t know.”

“Please tell me you got to take him down,” the driver grins. 

Annabeth grins. “Sure did. Dude grabbed my arm so I slammed him onto the pavement like a bag of wet sand.”

“I am sitting right here,” Percy grumbles. He adjusts his hands so the handcuffs aren’t behind his back. “Jesus lady, you couldn’t have locked these across the front?”

“Think of it as payback for lying profusely and probably digging in business that doesn’t belong to you,” Annabeth snaps. Her playful demeanor fades faster than a rainbow in the sun. “You had no right to say what you said.”

The driver looks back at him. “What did he say?” She asks. 

“Nothing, Lou,” Annabeth sighs. “Just tried to scare me into believing him with some stuff about Thalia.”

The driver, Lou, clenches her hands on the wheel. Her smile slips off. “Oh. Screw him.”

Percy decides this time to remain silent instead of making a cutting remark again. The easier he is to forget and discard, the greater a chance he has of making it out of this situation without getting prosecuted. 

The car revs through traffic, alarms blaring as other cars pull over. “You don’t need to keep the sirens on,” Annabeth chides. 

“Yeah, I do,” Lou confirms. “That way I can annoy the crap out of everybody. It’s the highlight of my day sometimes.”

Annabeth chuckles. “You are something else, Blackstone.”

Lou tosses her thick ebony hair. “And I know it. When you see Will can you tell him to hurry his ass up with the anatomy reports on that suspected poison death?

“Sure,” Annabeth says.

The rest of the ride is silent until they pull up at the precinct. Or at least Percy assumes it’s the precinct. It’s a warm looking building, red-brown bricks and wide windows wrap around the outside. 

“Thanks for the ride, Lou,” Annabeth says.

Lou just smiles back, peeling away from the curb and merging back into traffic. Annabeth’s expression slips back into it’s studious normal stance. Her posture straightens and he can feel her tense. 

“No need to freak out, we’re at your little base now,” Percy chides. “Besides, if I tried to run you’d just flip me again.”

“That’s the only accurate thing you’ve said all night,” Annabeth snips. “And I am not tense.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Annabeth growls out something that a long time ago would’ve been considered unladylike. She grabs Percy, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his wrist, and pushes him into the building. Once they’re inside, she nods at the man at the desk and then directs him to the elevator. She punches the number five, and waits a second for the rickety doors to open.

“Don’t be sassy in there, please,” Annabeth sighs. “I’ve had a long day and I’m already starting to regret bringing you in.”

“Not all the glory in bringing in a minor rule-breaker, huh? Or did you learn that already when you tattled in third grade?” Percy’s pushing her, waiting for her to break. If she acts less like a detective and more like a human, there’s a greater chance he can convince her that he’s on her side. “Or maybe you were more of the quiet type, sitting in the corner and reading a congressional law book while everyone else did normal things like talk to one another.”

“And I suppose you were the trouble maker? Endless friends, plummeting report card?”

Percy smirks. “Never got above a C in my life. Stopped trying by tenth grade, and nobody could stop me.”

“And why is that,” Annabeth drawls. “You bullied the teachers too?”

“Nope.”

Annabeth crosses her arms, then uncrosses them. “Well, I don’t know what would stop you. I had straight A’s and a 4.0 GPA all through high school while running architecture club and being both ADHD and dyslexic.”

“ADHD can be different in different people. And I don’t like to make my brain explode on a daily basis, so I stick to reading street signs and text messages.”

Annabeth turns to face him. “You’re ADHD? And dyslexic?”

“Twinzies,” Percy jokes singsongingly.

Annabeth bites down a smile, and the doors rattle open. She immediately reverts back to professional status, lips clenched and any hope for a smile now faded. Percy frowns. He thought he was getting somewhere. 

Annabeth leads him to her desk, pointing wordlessly to the chair next to it. 

“What, not gonna shove me in the bullpen with your usual midnight muggers and molesters?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “You may be trash but you’re not that trashy. Sit.”

Percy turns around and shrugs his shoulders. “Could you do the honors?”

Annabeth sighs like his presence physically pains her, then takes the keys off of her belt and unlocks the cuffs. She unbuttons the top of her stiff uniform, rubbing her neck.

“There’s no need to strip in your workplace, Chase. That’ll look like bad manners.”

She looks up at him, clinking the cuffs threateningly. “Sit down and shut up or I will use these.”

“Kinky,” he jokes before finally sitting down.

Annabeth stifles a laugh, but it flies out of her lips anyways. Percy jumps at it. “Hah! I am funny, see?”

The blonde boots up her computer, schooling her expressions back down. “No, you’re not. Now, what’s your name.”

Percy bites the inside of his cheek. He can’t stall any longer. “Peter Johnson.”

“Alright then,” Annabeth says, typing in the name. “Alright… holy shit. There are a lot of Peter Johnsons in New York.” She clacks away for a few more seconds. “High school?”

Percy’s freaking out. There’s a lot he’s good at hiding, this included, but in a second it’s all gonna come crashing down to the ground. “Uh, Goode High.”

“So that’s why you think Luke’s bad,” She muses. “You think he blew up your high school. Weird, but now it’s a little easier to understand why you corner people in alleys and deliver supposedly-debilitating news.” She presses the enter key and squints at the screen. “No… no results?” She taps the enter key again a few times. 

Fuck. He’d been hoping, but apparently hope wasn’t enough. Maybe he needs to find a religion. 

It dawns on Annabeth a second later. “You lied to me,” she whispers. Her face slips even more into Professional Mode™. “What is your real name?”

Percy taps his foot nervously. “Um… Matt Sloan.” He winces as soon as the name leaves his mouth. He hated that guy. 

Annabeth sighs, whipping her ponytail as she turns back to the computer and erases the previous search, typing in new words. She clicks enter, and sighs with relief as the name Matt Sloan comes up. “Well thank god you didn’t lie to me a second…” Her fingers clench, and Percy winces. 

Annabeth turns her computer. He was really hoping that Matt never had an issue with the police before, but he should have known better. Sloan was always  _ that  _ type of trouble maker, also known as dumb enough to be caught by the police. 

He’s kind of that too now, but that’s not the point right now. 

“So, you want me to assume you had numerous facial repositioning surgeries and were maybe subject of a medieval spell or two. Right.”

Matt Sloan stares back at him from the screen, the same old ugly face that used to bully him in high school. Why didn’t he remember someone’s name, anyone’s name other than Matt’s? Someone who didn’t have a mug-shot or a fingerprint in the system?

Is that really all it took for him to mess up his game nowadays? A pretty, controlling girl arrests him and he can’t be better then Fugitive 101?

“Judging by your silence I’m going to assume that you have something more to hide,” Annabeth says. “It looks like I’m not going home tonight.” She sighs, and wipes invisible sweat from her forehead and stands up. “I’m taking you to interrogation. Move it.”

“Aww man, what happened to ‘sir’?” he complains. “That was nice. Haven’t had anyone call me sir before. My mom used to call me ‘young man’ sometimes but that was never good.” Annbeth still refuses to smile.

“Damn, Chase!” Someone giggles. “Where’d you find him?”

A pretty brunette girl who has her feet up on a desk is the one who directed the question. She’s got her hand like she was casually swiping on her phone, but she’s looking straight up. “Maybe I should become a police officer if I get to take down someone that hot.”

“Silena, not right now,” Annabeth sighs. “He’s a no name. Probably someone on the run from a terrible crime. It doesn’t matter how cute he is.”

“You think I’m cute,” Percy mocks. “See Chase, we can agree on some things here.”

Silena cackles. “He’s perfect. If you don’t take him, I will.”

Percy winks at her, and she smiles back and bites her lip. He knows that look, he’s seen it from an awful lot of girls. 

Maybe there’s someone else here he can get on his side.

“You can flirt later, Beauregard,” Annabeth commands. “I’m taking him to interrogation.”

The last name is what registers the most in his brain. Beauregard. Silena Beauregard. Clarisse had talked about her. Apparently they’d been friends before the stand off, but Silena had been too blind sided by her apparent crush on Luke to believe what Clarisse was saying.

Well. So much for that. 

He lets Annabeth lead him to the interrogation room, which is really a fancy word for such a dull room. There’s a table bolted to the floor, and a rod welded in it. Percy sits down in the chair, holding out his wrists with a defeated manner while Annabeth clips the cuffs on through the rod. She turns around and leaves the room without a second glance. 

Percy sighs. He could try to run at this point, but there’s barely any chance he’ll get out of the floor, much less the building. He might not even make it out of the handcuffs. Annabeth doesn’t seem to be coming back any time soon, so he lets his thoughts wander. They immediately cast on Silena.

Clarisse always described her as a little self-primping but a good person with a good heart. He remembered the stories she’d spewed out that time when they all got drunk, stories about the times when Silena would try to force makeup on her, or fix her hair. Clarisse has never cared about her appearance, only working out for the sake of building muscles and never for losing weight, tying up her hair because it got in the way and not because it looked better. After having met Silena, he couldn’t think of anybody more different. Clarisse constantly looks like she could deck you, which is true, and Silena looks like those stick girls who can barely lift the couch to get the shoes out from underneath it. 

Eventually, his inner brain dialogue of Clarisse fades and he casts his thoughts again, fishing for something interesting. He wonders if Thalia’s brother is here. He was always one of the goody two shoes, but last he heard the other Grace was in the precinct across town, with Captain Ramirez-Allreno and Detectives Zhang and Levesque. There’s a few others there he can kind of remember, one of them some guy who always had a flask of kool aid. The only person he remembers of clearly is Reyna. 

He’s never met the woman, but according to Thalia she’s a force of nature. He’s not sure what that exactly means, but judging by Thalia’s windblown hair and look of slight euphoria, it could go either way. 

When he pictures Thalia’s face, the only thing he can ever see now is Annabeth. How that girl manages to look so damn scary, he doesn’t know. It’s the eyes. It has to be the eyes. 

For Percy’s entire life, his favorite thing about his appearance has been his eyes. They’re different, and he likes that. He’s never met another person with true green eyes like his, ones that look like shining emeralds or crystalized green sea. Contrasted with his black hair, it makes him look far better then he would with brown eyes and brown hair. It’s gotten him a lot of attention from girls and boys, but he mostly likes it because it separates him. He’s taken pride in never being normal, whether it be his jokes or his eyes or his dyslexia, he’s celebrated it and soaked it in and used it to make him stronger. If you’re different in the right way, you can command respect. 

Annabeth’s like that. She’s the epitome of the reason why the steryotype ‘dumb blonde’ is wrong. Her eyes, her hair… she uses it, just like him. Except Annabeth doesn’t hide her smarts like he does. Admittedly, she’s probably far more book smart then he is, but he has a feeling they’re both on the same level of ‘good at reading people and situations’. And he’ll admit it, he’s pretty damn good. Lessons from Clarisse and Grover have given him all the knowledge he needs about how to be a good criminal, because they spent their entire lives fighting and arresting them. It’s rather ironic how good they are at it. 

Back to Annabeth. It all leads back to Annabeth. Even though they’re similar and different, they click. Like a key in a lock, or two sides of a snap locking together. He’s never felt so natural around someone since his mother, and that was with Annabeth forcing herself to stay stoic and cold. If she let herself go?

Well, Percy could say for sure it’d be a conversation like no other. One he would probably enjoy, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think??? *eyes emoji*


	3. jagged scar like a ripped up ravine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth interrogates Percy, who lets out some surprising news. Unfortunately, their conversation doesn't go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! I recently banged myself up pretty bad falling off a skateboard (road rash galore, it was so gross) so getting to my computer has been less of a priority, unfortunately. Never fear, I have 95% of this story pre written, I'm currently trying to think of a way to epilouge it. 
> 
> also lowkey if anyone's a stranger things fan you should really check out FateChica. I don't normally suggest authors and fics but I swear, this girl writes 300k+ fics that are beautiful writing and full on novels. I'm serious, if you like stranger things, go check her out. You won't regret it. I spent all day reading her fics at an alarming pace. 
> 
> enough drivel. Onto the story!

Empty thoughts bounce around his head, and Percy is really starting to get bored. He taps his fingernails against the metal table, clicking out the rhythm to some 21 pilots’ song. Looking in the mirror he knows is double sided, Percy messes up his hair a little. It’s growing too long; he can’t remember the last time someone cut it. Usually Jake did that type of stuff, he was the most steady with his hands. But now…

Percy leans back in the chair and swears, throwing his eyes to the ceiling. 

“Language,’ Someone lectures, and Percy looks to the door. It’s Annabeth.

“Thank god,” he breathes. “What’re you trying to do, smoke me out? Wait, don’t answer that. Of course you’re trying to smoke me out. Well you can’t. I am a paragon of resistance, stronger than the oldest virgin. You cannot defeat me.”

Annabeth sighs, pulling out a book from under her arm and throwing it on the table. “I figured by how you talked about Goode, and how you knew that Sloan went there too, you must have gone as well. Do you know how easy it is to get yearbooks from the library? Very easy. Why don’t you flip to page 22.”

Percy bites his lip. This is bad. Really bad. There’s going to be an investigation, and they’re going to trace it back to the Stolls, then Delphi, and then Grover and Clarisse and everyone else who fled after Luke framed them. 

“I don’t actually need you to do that,” Annabeth says calmly. “So, Mr. Jackson, want to tell me how you presumably erased your own government file? Because you aren’t in the systems. Anywhere. No name, no picture, no Percy Jackson has ever lived in New York and gone to Goode High School. How did you do that, Percy?”

He likes the way she says his name. She pops the p sharply and pronounces the cy more like an s. It’s different, and proving his theory even more. Annabeth Chase is very different. 

Annabeth sighs, grabbing a chair and sitting at the other side of the table. “If you cooperate, I can get your sentence down by… a lot.”

“Have you told your boss yet?” Percy asks. 

“No,” Annabeth says. “You’d probably be happy to know that because of your ludicrous accusations of him being evil and a murderer.”

Percy looks up to the camera in the corner of the room. It doesn’t matter anymore, Luke is going to find him in a few minutes and arrange an accident anyway. He looks back at Annabeth and changes his expression from the troublemaker who’s harmless to his wolf look- it’s terrifying. Clarisse taught him half of the battle is intimidation. If they’re truly afraid, you’ve already won.

“You don’t know shit about me, Chase,” He growls. “You may know my name and my face but you have no idea what I have been through. I erased myself from this earth because Luke Castellan bombed my school and tried to kill my family. I uprooted their lives and sent them to safety while I’ve been working to bring him down before he takes the NYPD with him. He’s sitting on enough secrets to give you three separate heart attacks and to give him three separate life sentences, and he’ll do anything to make sure no one figures that out. I did and he tried to bury me under 500 pounds of rubble. I shouldn’t have survived but I  _ did _ . Long story short, don’t fuck with me. You can believe me or you not, whatever floats your boat. But I assure you, within 24 hours of Luke finding out that I am still alive, there will be an accident and I will be dead. For real this time.”

For the first time since he mentioned Thalia, Annabeth looks truly shaken. Percy decides to push her past her breaking point. “Why do you think half your colleagues were suddenly accused of crimes they would never have normally committed? Because they figured out Luke wasn’t who he thought he was, and he chased them out for it.”

Annabeth stands up sharply, her chair scraping back and making an ugly shriek against the floor. Annabeth is paler than spilled milk and her hand trembles as she backs up, fumbling with the door knob before falling out of the room and slamming the door closed behind her.

Percy exhales. He’s obviously struck something that’s already been festering, something Annabeth’s been suspecting for a long time. It’s impossible for her to get that worked up over something she’s just been presented with.

Maybe he’ll get out of here yet. 

All of that disappears when the door opens minutes later and it isn’t Annabeth standing there. 

A tall man with striking blue eyes walks into the room, his face standing out in sharp relief from the flat lights. A scar traces it’s way down his face, all the way from his eye to his jawline. “Percy Jackson,” he laughs. “I can’t believe I thought you were dead.”

Luke. 

Percy jumps back a little, hands pulling taunt the cuffs that keep him chained. “Castellan.”

“Good to see my face lives up to my reputation,” Luke laughs. “I’ve paid for this look.”

“Oh I know,” Percy growls. “Where’d you get that scar, huh? Rabid dog? Cooking accident? Something equally loser?”

Luke sneers, crossing his arms. “You were right before, what you told Annabeth in here a few minutes ago. Apparently, you scared her enough to not come to me. Not too many people can do that,” he taunts. “I’ve worked hard to keep her trust.”

“With lies,” Percy snaps. “How do you think she’ll react while you’re confirming this, right now?”

“You think I’m not keeping her busy?” Luke asks. “Annabeth will never hear this conversation. No one will. As a captain, I have certain privileges to the network. I can do whatever I want.” Luke backs up, leaning against the mirror. “But you were right about what you said earlier. Accidents happen, Jackson. You know too much.”

Percy licks his lips nervously. “You did blow up Goode.” He looks up, green eyes focusing on blue ones. “Why? Why not kill me in a way that didn’t get half of my class buried under rubble?!”

“Collateral damage, Percy!” Luke laughs. “These silly little people, they're like mortals underneath my feet. I’m a god. Who’s going to notice when a few of them perish in a little gas accident?”

Percy tenses. Rage boils through him, hot and searing as it begs him to defy the laws of nature and rip his handcuffs off the table, then wrap them around Luke’s throat. “You’re insane. You’re fucking insane.”

Luke leans close. “Am I? Really? People need to be controlled if everyone is to remain safe, Percy. It’s quite simple. I’m doing the world a favor.”

“You’re doing yourself a favor!” Percy yells. “You just said you cared nothing for anyone but you, and your twisted idea of- that what, you’re a god?”

“But Percy, I am a god,” Luke taunts. “Have you ever seen someone who’s more on a mission, with more power and more influence? No. I’m the best of them all.”

“You tried to kill my mom, you sick fuck!” Percy screams. He tries to raise his arms but they pull taunt on the chains and snap him back to the table. 

“Oh Percy,” Luke says. “This is pathetic, even for you.” He backs up, a horrific smile on his face. “Enjoy your last day alive, Jackson.” 

With that, he exits the door. Percy collapses, breathing heavily. He’s actually going to die. He’ll never see his mom again. Or Grover, or Katie, or even Clarisse. The fact that he’d actually miss Clarisse is the only thing that keeps him from crying. 

The door opens again and Percy straightens, expecting it to be uniformed cops there to drag him to holding. Instead, it’s Annabeth. If anything, she looks paler than usual.

She walks forward unsteadily, leaning down to his cuffs. “How did it go, with Luke?”

Percy says nothing, but looks up at her with an expression of hate and loathing. “You’re working for a psychopath.”

Annabeth says nothing, her usual taunting gone. She pulls off the cuffs and tucks them into her pocket, offering him her hand. 

Percy looks at it, then stands without her help. He doesn’t want to accept anything from her, because she’s just a continuation of Luke. He practically said it himself. He’s embarked on a suicide mission and there’s no turning back. 

She leads him out of the interrogation room, back towards the bullpen. She’s still shaking, which is odd. There’s no way he could have shaken her this much. 

“Annabeth, you ok?” Someone asks. He’s wearing a lab coat, which seems rather odd for a police precinct. 

“I’m fine Will, just tired.”

Something in Percy’s mind clicks. This must be their forensic medical expert, or whatever. He’s nice looking, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though his basic features are the same as Luke’s, they couldn’t look more different. Will looks less threatening than a puppy. He’s even got this little surfer look going on, fluffy hair and tanned, freckled cheeks. 

Annabeth stops right in front of her desk, taking the gun from her holster and slipping it in one of the drawers. She leaves her cell phone too. 

She pushes Percy a little to get him moving again. “Follow me and don’t look back.”

“What?” he whispers.

Annabeth walks briskly towards the stairs, nudging Percy so he goes down first. 

“Run!” she hisses, scurrying down the stairs two at a time. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Percy pants. He leaps down three stairs before continuing down.

“Luke is going to kill you,” Annabeth gasps. “I heard everything. You made me suspicious so I slipped in the other side of the interrogation room. I was behind the mirror, I heard everything.”

“Oh thank god,” Percy groans. “Finally, something about today went right.”

“We are practically running for our lives!”

“I’ve learned to live with a low positivity outlook.”

They burst out of the stairs and dash outside. Unfortunately, it’s the middle of the night in New York. Every cab is taken. 

“Where do we go,” Annabeth gasps. 

Percy makes a split second decision and tugs Annabeth away from the building. He drags her in the general direction of Delphi’s before pulling her sideways into an alley. “You do trust me completely and swear your loyalty to me instead of Luke.”

“Uh, yeah… I guess? Why?”

“Because I have a place, and it’s slightly illegal. Keep your head down. I’m gonna get a cab, stay in here.” Percy steps out of the alley, and whistles his best taxi cab whistle. It’s rather jarring, he’s gotten pretty good at it over the past few years. He whistles again. A third time. Eventually, one pulls up. 

Annabeth exits the alley, sliding into the backseat. She keeps her head low, and must have undone her ponytail in the alley. Her golden curls frame and hide her face at the same time. 

“Where to?” The driver asks. Percy gives him the address, then turns to Annabeth. “You’re paying.”

Annabeth nods, still looking a little pale. The car peels away from the curve, and Percy doesn’t look back. They ride in silence in the back of the cab. Annabeth is shaking next to him. Judging by her looks, she really trusted Luke. It’d be like someone telling him his mom had blown up a school. He’d be shaken to his core.

On a split second impulse, he grabs Annabeth’s hand. Instead of her shaking him off like he expected, she clenches tight. Percy lets her grip be as tight as she wants. He knows what it's like to have your whole world pulled out from underneath you. 

The cab ride seems longer than the police ride to the precinct. When it’s finally over, he clambers out of the cab and helps Annabeth out. She hands the driver a wad of cash and he pulls away, leaving them only with the cold night air. 

“Come on,” Percy says, not unkindly, and leads her to the back entrance. Even in the middle of the night, Delphi’s is still busy. Katie’s not kneading dough anymore, she’s chopping basil. “Percy!” she exclaims. “You’re b-” Katie’s gaze sharpens and he watches warily as her hand drifts towards the knife block.

“She’s one of us,” Percy explains. Annabeth licks her lips nervously. 

“Percy,” Katie warns. “Think about this. She’s a cop.”

“She saved my life,” Percy huffs. “I met Luke. She got me out at the cost of her life as a free person. Move, Katie.”

Katie looks too stunned to do anything but move to the side. Percy kneels on the floor and pulls the handle, opening the trap door. Percy swings his legs over the edge and then drops in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE MINI-CLIFFHANGER
> 
> tell me what you think?
> 
> (p.s. HPbooks4life you're boo and i love you and your detailed comments and praise!)


	4. pearly tears and ice-cold floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy takes Annabeth inside the bunker for the first time. There are some... interesting interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's new on I can't title- me arguing with myself on whether or not it should be 'pearly tears and all the feels' for ten minutes. I decided against it. I'm pathetic.

He lands on the floor in a crouch, alerting the nearest person. It’s Clarisse. She sighs with relief. “Thank god you didn’t get us outed.”

Percy bites his lip and moves to the side. Annabeth falls through a moment later, landing on the tips of her toes like a superhero. She straightens. “What…”

“Annabeth?” Clarisse cries. She rounds on Percy. “You brought her back here? Are you insane? She’s so tightly wound to Castellan, she’ll do anything for him! He’s probably going to find us within the minute!”

“Luke confirmed everything Percy told me,” Annabeth insists. “Lu- Castellan doesn’t know that I know his secrets.”

“Annabeth risked her freedom to get me out of there,” Percy refutes. “She’s not a traitor. You know her Clarisse, you really think she’d be this shaken over nothing? I’m pretty sure she isn’t that good at acting.”

“Oh, you’ve spent an hour with her and now you’re the expert on Annabeth Chase? I knew her for five years, dipshit!”

“What is going on!” Somebody yells. “You’re waking us all-” Grover freezes once he sees Annabeth. “Annabeth?”

“I’m sorry,” she says weakly. “I’m sorry I didn’t know something was wrong. I heard Luke talking to Percy, he blew up a school Grover, and- and he called people ‘collateral damage’...” She shivers. “He’s insane.”

Grover walks forward and pulls her into a hug. Percy’s pretty sure if anybody but Grover or maybe Thalia tried that, they’d be flat on the floor by now. Instead of Annabeth judo-flipping Grover like she did to him, she sinks into his arms and starts to cry. 

At this point they’ve attracted a bit of a crowd, probably filled with people Annabeth used to know. Percy motions awkwardly to get them to disperse.

Clarisse grunts, “I’ll get them out of here.” She gives the nearest person, Travis Stoll, a horrifying glare that could probably scare war-lords. He backs up, taking most of the group with him. She shepherds the stragglers out. 

Annabeth continues to sob in Grover’s arms. It’s almost heartbreaking to see, he barely knew her before witnessing her entire carefully crafted persona crumble under the fact that she believed lies. He may not have felt that exact emotion before, but when Luke tried to kill him he remembers crying just as hard in Calypso’s arms. 

If anything, it makes him respect her more. It seems to be a trend - the more Annabeth Chase proves to him that she’s human, the more he reveres her for it. It’s true that no man is an island, but it’s easy to pretend like you are one. The fact that Annabeth is allowing herself to break down instead of just bottling all of her rage and sadness inside… 

It takes guts.

He’s been steeling himself for this ever since he was sixteen years old, when his sanctity dissolved in a bang of fire and falling debris. Annabeth’s just a detective. She never had a chance to prepare or even get adjusted to this life, it just showed up on her doorstep with a lunchbox full of hidden secrets and a backpack overflowing with betrayal.

“Ok,” Annabeth gasps, straightening herself. “Ok, I… Thank you, Grover. It’s overdue at this point, but thank you. Thank you for letting me in here and letting me cry on you like a stressed college student. God, I’m acting so pathetic.”

“No, you’re not,” Grover reassures. 

“You’re really not. After Luke tried to kill me, I cried for an hour. It wasn’t a good experience.”

Annabeth turns to look at Percy, almost as though she’s deciding whether or not to hit him. Luckily for him, she decides not to. 

Well, it’s good to see the old Annabeth is making a come-back. 

Annabeth looks around the bunker hesitantly. “What is this place?”

“It’s an old, privately owned bunker,” Grover explains. “We bought the place above so this could be somewhere where we could stay in New York and not be caught. It’s rather spacious, but living areas tend to get cramped. I think… I think you might have to stay.”

“Right,” Annabeth breaths, swiping a strand of hair from her face. “Shit. My clothes, my stuff… everything’s been probably blocked off by the NYPD now. If Luke looks at security footage, he’ll figure out I heard is psychotic speech.”

“Huh?” 

“I arrested Percy,” Annabeth explains. “Thought he was a druggie or just drunk. Found that he didn’t have a name in the system, and sleuthed around a bit and found his yearbook photos in the library. Unfortunately, I just did Luke’s dirty work for him. Percy’d managed to shake me up a bit, talking about you and… Thalia. So instead of leaving like Luke insisted, I slipped into the other side of the interrogation room. I heard everything. He… he talked about how he bombed Percy’s school, how the people that died were ‘collateral damage’. He called himself a God in relation to everyone else. I’ve never seen anything like that on him.” Annabeth pauses for a breath. “It- my entire world just got ripped out from under my feet, within minutes. I dragged Percy out and basically had three continuous panic attacks all the way here. So the NYPD thinks I’m a conspirator now.”

“Annabeth, how’s… How’s Juniper?”

Annabeth sags. “Alright. Surly. Resolutely single.” She sighs and looks to the floor. “She’s trying to build a case to prove your innocence. She never gave up.”

“She…” Grover breathes. “Wow.”

Clarisse comes stomping back out of the main hallway. “Alright, the little bitches have settled down long enough for me to leave them for a minute. You better not be a traitor, Chase. If you are I’ll rip your face off.” On that happy note, she stalks back down the hallway and probably to her boyfriend, Chris. 

“Good to see she hasn’t changed,” Annabeth mutters. 

“You should get to bed,” Grover advises. “Both of you.”

It’s only then that Annabeth seems to realize Percy is still there, standing awkwardly behind the two of them.

“I can get Katie or Kayla to lend you some clothes,” Grover says. “They’re both close to your stature.” 

Annabeth nods meekly, following Grover. He walks down the hallway Clarisse came from, pausing in front of an enormous metal door. He swings the circular wheel and the door swings open. 

Inside, there’s almost a dozen bunk beds set up. People anywhere from their teens to thirties are hanging out, some already asleep. Dim lights stream overhead, and a few of them even have personalization on the walls. A few posters, pride flags, and pictures litter the dull metal. 

As soon as they step in, the room goes silent. Percy suddenly comes very aware of the fact that Annabeth is wearing her full cop uniform. 

“This is Anna-”

“Annabeth?” Someone asks.

“Hi Nyssa,” Annabeth answers weakly. “Guess who just found out Luke Castellan is a murderer and a psychopath?”

“You,” Nyssa answers. 

Annabeth glares at her. “That was a rhetorical question, Nyss.”

“So yeah,” Grover continues. “Some of you know her, some of you don’t, but don’t let the uniform fool you. Annabeth is one of us who finally got the truth after years of being lied to. She’s as trustworthy as I am, and if you have a problem with that you can talk to Percy.”

Grover may be a leader with Percy, but he’s not much in the muscle department. Enough to get certification as a cop, of course, but Percy’s the one who’s self defense skills are fueled by something far more powerful then legal requirements. They’re fueled by rage. 

“Also,” Percy injects. “If you have a problem with Annabeth, I won’t have to beat you up. She will.”

The tension in the room slides back down to a more comfortable level as people laugh and turn back to their conversations and personal business. Annabeth deflates a little in relief, and Percy walks forward to his bunk. There’s no one on the bottom bed. “You can take this one,” He says. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Percy grabs some flannel pants and an old t-shirt from his stash, striding off towards the bathroom that they all share. Because this bunker was made almost a century ago, they hadn’t thought about women when making it. Therefore, only one bathroom. At least there’s plenty of sinks and stalls to go around, the whole place is about twenty feet long and paved in a flat black tile.

Percy turns on the shower head, letting the water heat and run for a minute before he starts to strip. Honestly, he doesn’t care if anyone sees him indecent. It’s happened before and no one really cares anymore, they’re all practically a family. Although, there was that one time he caught Sherman Yang and Miranda Gardiner in the shower together. That had been scarring. 

Percy wraps his clothes up in a neat pile, placing them by a towel on the floor. He climbs into the shower, letting hot water wash over him. 

Finally, he can breathe. His whole day has been six different levels of ‘it’s a mess’ and he just needs to not be on the run for a minute. 

Unfortunately, that hasn’t been in the cards for a few years. 

Percy groans, scrubbing down his body with body wash, then rinsing it off. He looks down at his tanned arms, those same lean arms with the olive tinge he’s had his entire life. Why do they look so different now?

Percy shakes his wet hair, sending a spray of water into the curtain and onto the wall. He lunges out for shampoo, massaging some into his hair before leaning back into the water. He shakes the bottle, trying to get more solution out. 

Great. They’re going to have to make another supply run. 

There’s a system for this. Anyone who’s face isn’t catalogued as wanted rotates turns to go out and get food, hygiene products, makeup, books, weapons…

Anything your basic mini-mafia could need. Hell, they’ve even got a front as a successful pizza place. It’s like the New York Maf: Ex-NYPD Edition

_ I guess I’m off the list now _ , Percy thinks.  _ Luke knows my face. _

That fact hits him harder than it should have. His one last bit of solace, the one thing that would allow him to get out of this damn bunker once a while, maybe even go visit his mom someday is gone. All because of-

No. This isn’t Annabeth’s fault. She didn’t know Luke was your standard Disney villain.

_ But you told her and she ignored it _ \- 

_ Shut up _ , he tells himself. If someone told him Grover was evil, would he just believe all of it and run away with the person? No, of course not.

He realizes that he’s been in the shower far too long. Washing the remaining suds from his hair, he steps out of the shower. 

Percy shakes the water from his hair, drying himself and his hair down quickly before wrapping the towel around his waist. He leans back, turning off the water. He’s just leaning down to grab his clothes when the door bursts open. 

Normally, that wouldn’t be a problem. But normally, it’s not Annabeth.

“Oh,” She breathes, eyes flicking from his chest to his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Percy grins. “There’s not two bathrooms in the place so this type of thing happens all the time.” He grabs his clothes and steps into a bathroom stall, letting the towel fall off before replacing it with his pants. He steps out of the stall. 

Annabeth hasn’t moved an inch. “You ok, Chase?”

She peels her eyes away from a spot he’s pretty sure is either his collarbone or his stomach. “Very. I mean, I’m fine. Not like bad-fine, just-” She sighs. “I’m going to stop talking now.”

“Might be smart,” Percy jokes. He wriggles into his shirt before grabbing the wet towel and hanging it out to dry. “Oh, if you’re taking a shower we’re almost out of shampoo. I think it’s some stuff Katie insisted on, so if you shake a little water in there you’ll probably get enough out.”

“Thanks,” She answers. “See you, uh, around.”

Percy gives her a lazy salute, then frowns playfully. He’s becoming Katie; she does that all the time. Before he can do something else stupid, dopey, or both, Percy strides out of the bathroom, bare feet slapping against the floor. When he reaches his bunk, he tugs on some socks. Never ever will he take advantage of hardwood floors again. The metal underneath his feet feels like there’s ice imbued into it. 

He clambers up into his bed, flopping down on the pillows and staring at the ceiling. He manages to tune out the sounds of everyone else talking just fine, it’s only the noise of the sink running through the pipes that’s bothering him. It’s Annabeth, basically. 

What is with that girl? No matter what she does, he can never seem to think less of her. He can’t get her out of his head. 

Percy huffs out a curse before scooting to a more comfortable position, curling in around himself and his blanket. After what seems like ages of pointless waiting, he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A formulated ending? One that... makes sense?  
> The author must be having a stroke. 
> 
> (I am TRYING not to make a 'bames nond's having a stronk, call the bondulance' joke right now but wHOOPS i failed)
> 
> also no I am not ashamed of the literal trope I just put in at the end come on I'm a gen-z I've never had shame in my goddamned life.  
> Lol see y'all on the flip side!


	5. blonde curls splayed on a pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy introduces Annabeth to the bunker. We meet a very special someone, and learn a little more of his and Percy's backstories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god ya'll i am a mess i accidentally fell asleep at three pm now it's 6:30 and my sleep schedule is fucked
> 
> anyway. enjoy fluffy percabeth for a change. you're welcome. sry for the short chapter, promise it will be 2k+ next time.

The blaring of an alarm wakes him up. Percy sits up so suddenly that he smacks his head on the ceiling. “Fuck,” He groans. “Damn it.”  
“No,” Annabeth slurs from below him. “I don’t wanna get up.”  
Percy snaps to attention. For a second he forgot Annabeth was here.  
Why simply thinking that gives him butterflies, he doesn’t know. Percy rolls to a sitting position, shimmying his way down the narrow ladder to the floor. Most of the others are up already. He glances at the clock and sees it’s 10 am. He was up late last night, though. That alarm’s only there for people like Leo who can’t seem to ever wake up without someone shaking him.  
Percy looks around the bunk room for a second. A few people are lazing around on their bunks. He stretches, then turns around, and his heart stops.  
Annabeth is curled up in her bed, blankets engulfing her figure that now looks so small and fragile. Her hair is splayed across the pillow, golden locks wilting under the dim fluorescent lights.  
He stares for a second more before she begins to talk. “Gah,” she mumbles. “Why is everybody up already?”  
“It’s ten am,” Percy says gently. “We were up into the late hours, but everyone is usually out of bed by ten.”  
“I’m usually out of bed by seven,” Annabeth groans. “What is this hell where I can’t even wake up properly?”  
“Uh, REM cycles?”  
Annabeth opens one eye, glaring impishly at him. “You’re not funny.”  
“I am,” Percy assures. “I’m hilarious.”  
“Mhmm, sure.”  
Percy cracks a grin. “You need help getting out of bed?”  
“No,” Annabeth scowls. She rolls to the side and tumbles out of the bed, landing on the floor in a mess of blankets. She shakes the blankets off and throws them in a heap back on the bed. “I’m capable of some things, Jackson.”  
Percy doesn't fire back a witty reply, instead he’s just staring at her. With her hair down, in soccer shorts and a faded t-shirt, she looks…  
“Jackson!” Annabeth says, snapping her fingers under his nose. “You ok? You just spaced out for a second.”  
“No,” He breathes. “I mean, yes, you’re just- I’m fine. I gotta-” He makes a harried gesture to the bathrooms. “Bye.”  
He scurries off, leaving Annabeth behind him probably looking confused, or concerned if he’s lucky. But he has to get out of there before she sees the blush on his cheeks, and the bathroom’s his nearest solace.  
Once in the bathroom, Percy decides he might as well get started on his morning routine. He puts on deodorant first, then runs his fingers through his hair. He really does need a cut. Quite badly, actually.  
Lathering shaving cream over his face, he shaves any unwanted stubble away. Water splashes on the counter as he cleans the razor in the sink.  
Percy sighs, washing off his face then grabbing a towel. The soft fibres of the towel scrape his face gently, catching the water and dirt. Blinking into the mirror, he analyzes his eyes.  
It’s something he does every morning. He used to be completely obsessed with his eyes when he was little, not only because they made him different but because they would never change. Everybody else’s eyes he’s known seem to change in the slightest bit over time, but his remain the same.  
No changes recorded yet.  
The toilet behind him flushes, and another face slides into view in the mirror. “Pass the soap?”  
It’s Annabeth. She accepts the past-requested soap, spreading it over her hands before rinsing them under the sink. He didn’t even hear her come in.  
“You’re getting good at the whole sneaking around thing,” Percy jokes.  
“I was always good,” Annabeth smirks. “You just couldn’t see it.” She grabs a towel, drying her hands. “You know, I’ll ignore your awkward attempts at conversation this morning, if you let me cut your hair. It’s a mess.”  
“Are you gonna comment on my hair now, Chase?”  
Annabeth laughs. “You deserve it. And I am excellent at cutting hair. I hated my stepmother too much to let her do it, and my dad always sucked at that type of stuff.” She shakes her curls towards him. “And what do you see? Perfectly trimmed hair.”  
“Alright,” Percy agrees. “I desperately need a cut, you’re right. Valentina probably has hair scissors somewhere.”  
There’s a pregnant pause. Percy, quick as a flash, remembers that he’s still shirtless.  
Annabeth’s stomach rumbles, slicing through the tension. “Do you, uh, do breakfast here? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I can’t waltz down the street to McDonalds while being a known fugitive.”  
“Yeah, we do breakfast,” Percy laughs. “Get dressed, I’ll show you around.” He shakes a few droplets of water out of his hair, then turns around and walks out of the bathroom and back to his bunk, pulling on a shirt. He ducks out of sight for a second to take off his pants and slip on boxers, not wanting to go back to the bathroom. He slips on a pair of jeans, then some socks and a pair of sneakers. He’s finished lacing up his sneakers when Annabeth exits the bathroom fully clothed. “You were the dumb one who thought to go into the bathroom without a change. Or a toothbrush. I certainly hope you brushed your teeth sometime this morning.”  
Percy just grins.  
Annabeth retches playfully “Don’t answer that.” There’s another awkward pause. “You said something about breakfast?”  
“Yeah,” Percy stutters. “Yeah, uh, just follow me.”  
Damn, what is up with him? He used to be… well, he didn’t stutter. That’s definitely something he doesn’t do.  
Annabeth trails behind him, still gaping at the bunker. It’s rather remarkable, he knows, and it’s on no government databases because it was built in secret. Therefore, it’s not anything that Luke could know about. He was astonished when he first arrived, too.  
The kitchen is amazing. It’s small, because all the food they need is mostly made upstairs. There’s an oven down here, and counter space. He grabs a bagel and slices it in half. “Plain or poppy seed?” He asks Annabeth.  
“Uh, poppy seed,” She mumbles.  
Percy slices the second bagel then pops them both in the toaster. The silence from Annabeth is deafening. He turns, and she’s practically shrinking on the spot. He can hear Valentina Diaz and Drew whispering about her. The words are intelligible for the most part, but he can hear the meaning behind them- traitor. Spy.  
Percy clenches his fists. He wants to fight Annabeth’s battles for her, but he knows he can’t. That’s something she has to handle herself.  
Another figure seems to materialize at the counter, a distinctive one with messy black hair that’s overgrown so it falls into his eyes, a black aviator jacket, and a frame skinnier than Drew’s.  
“Hi Nico,” Percy says. He gets a small grunt in response, and Nico grabs a glass from the cabinet and fills it with water. He sips it softly.  
“Dude, you gotta eat something,” Percy says gently. “Just have a bagel.”  
“I’m fine Percy,” He rasps, voice cold and dark. “Hey New Girl. See you later.”  
With that, he downs the rest of the glass and slams it down. The all black ensemble he sports is intimidating for everyone else, but for Percy it makes him sad. Because he knows what Nico was like before everything in his life went down the drain.  
Percy sighs, and the bagels pop out of the toaster with a pleasant chime. He drops Annabeth’s onto a plate, sliding over the cream cheese container and a butterknife. Grabbing a second plate for himself, Percy sits down at one of the little tables they’ve set up. Despite her silence, he can feel Annabeth’s burning question.  
“That was Nico di Angelo,” He murmurs. “The first time I met him was before I’d had to run. He and his sister were the children of an old and powerful police captain. Luke must have wanted them on his side so he’d have the favor of their father.”  
Annabeth takes a bite of her bagel. Percy realizes he hasn’t touched his, then sets out to spread on cream cheese and bite off a mouthful.  
“Nico was a teenager back then,” Percy continues. “He didn’t really know what was going on. Their mother had died and Hades - their father by the way - basically shoved them in a boarding school. A lot of bad things happened, Nico’s sister Bianca refused to agree with Luke, and then…”  
“What?” asks Annabeth.  
“Luke left them alone,” Percy states bitterly. “Or supposedly. Bianca called me late at night about a week later. She was almost hysterical, saying about how Luke was insane and a murderer. I didn’t know why she called me, because I’d never met or contacted her. I ran over to the address she gave me, and-” His voice breaks. “I found Bianca on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Neck shot, long distance rifle. She didn’t even have time to notice she was about to die. Nico was just- just kneeling there. He was there when they took the shot.”  
“Oh my God,” Annabeth gasps. “You don’t mean-”  
“Luke called in that hit,” he grimaces. “I have no idea how he figured out what she knew, or that she knew it, but the only thing that mattered to me is that he fucking killed her.”  
“I still can’t believe…” Annabeth whispers. “He- he’s really a murderer.”  
Percy nods. There’s a pause before he continues with the story. “I called the police and reported it as a murder, but then I hadn’t known anything about Luke or her father. That’s what I found out about Luke, that’s what he wanted to kill me for. After Grover brought me here I did research, found out the little details, and everything fit. That’s how I got the beginning of the story. Nico showed up on the doorstep a few years later. I still don’t know how he found us, the only thing he said is that Luke never could. I didn’t recognise the angry 18 year old that showed up here a few years ago, with his black jacket and dead expression. That’s when I started really training. Luke did that to Nico, and I… I couldn’t stand the thought of him doing that to somebody else.”  
“Motherfucker,” Annabeth breathes. “I want to find him, and kill him.” Her breathing is laboured and staccatoed, and her delicate, probably murderous hands are clenched in fists.  
“Slow down there, Wise Girl,” Percy jokes. “I don’t want you arrested.”  
“Wise Girl?”  
Uh-oh. She’s glaring. That’s bad, right? Oh crap, he messed up.  
Annabeth rolls her eyes. “If I’m Wise Girl, you’re…” She cranes her neck like she’s looking at something on his back. “Seaweed Brain.”  
Percy bites his lip, weighing both sides. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao you thought the endings would be well formulated from now on? no. that was a trick, a ploy, to make you believe I kew what I was doing when in reality i don't.
> 
> ...fecking shit i'm going nuts. 
> 
> well, signing off for now, and don't worry, poor bby nico WILL BE HAPPY, I PROMISE!
> 
> edit: idk what’s happening with the formatting here it’s in rich text and i have no idea why it’s all like this


	6. sharp scissors and a sharper smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth makes a call. Percy gets his hair cut. Annabeth reveals things about her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i'm SORRY this is so short i promise chapters will be more then 2k I KNOW I KNOW it was just a perfect ending and I couldn't help myself!

Percy motions for her to follow him. Inside the gun cabinet, he pulls out a wicker basket. Inside are several burner phones, all old and cheap.

Annabeth carefully takes one out. 

Percy walks, grabbing her wrist and directing them both towards the book room. Peeking open, he leads her in when he sees nobody’s in there. 

Annabeth flips open the phone, dialing a number. “Here we go,” she breathes. “Start counting, Jackson.”

She clicks call, and holds the phone to her ear. Percy can hear it ring for a few moments, then someone picks up. 

“Will,” Annabeth says. “Go somewhere you can’t be overheard. Now.” She waits a few seconds before continuing. “The reason I broke Jackson out of the precinct is because he was framed. Luke is completely corrupt, Grover and Clarisse and all the others are innocent. You have to believe me, and I don’t have enough time to argue, in case this call is being traced. If I’m anything to you, you’ll come into Delphi’s Pizza and tell the person at the counter that you’re a friend of Percy’s and you need to see him. Don’t call this number back. I’m trusting you Will, don’t tell anybody where you’re going and leave your phone at work or at your house. Please, trust me.” She hangs up the phone, then snaps it in half. “Just in case,” She reasons. 

Percy blinks. “I… have never heard you talk that fast. Or… authoritatively. Damn, Chase. You’re a force to be reckoned with.”

“I try,” Annabeth jokes. “We’ve got a few hours before Will’ll get here. I know him, he’ll finish his shift before coming over. Until then…”

Percy grins ruefully. “I have a feeling everything’s going to get a little crazy from now on. Can I get that haircut?”

Annabeth smiles. “Sure. Got scissors?”

That’s how they end up in front of the bathroom ten minutes later, Percy's back covered with an old shower curtain. “I look ridiculous,” he announces.

Annabeth snips her scissors playfully. “I know. I’m enjoying this a little more than I should.”

“I can attest to that,” Percy grumbles. “Just cut my hair and get over with it.”

Annabeth bites her tongue, and walks behind him. Percy can see her in the mirror, it’s like she’s stalking her prey. 

“So, do you want it long or short?”

“How about long-ish?” Percy asks. “Like, long enough to reach my ears, but shorter towards the bottom so it’s longer at the top?”

Annabeth nods. “Yeah, I can do that.” She takes a small section of his hair, snipping it short. The bottom strands go first, Annabeth cuts them close to the scalp. She slowly shortens the amount she cuts off as she goes, slicing expertely through black curls. “You know, this is actually a lot like weaving.”

“How?”

“You have to have the same razorpoint focus, but keep a steady rhythm. If I stop cutting, it’ll throw off the motion my muscles’ve gotten used to. In weaving, if you stop for even a second or so when you’re not ready, it’ll do the same thing.”

“Huh,” Percy wonders. “You weave? I didn’t think you much of the weaving type.”

Annabeth trims down a few rogue strands. “I’ve done a lot of arts and crafts over the years. It was simple, something to occupy my head that wasn’t work.” She licks her lips. “Helped with anxiety, too.”

Percy winces in a sympathetic fashion. “I know the feeling. After my life basically fell into pieces, nothing was easy anymore. My… my mom was the person who kept me together, and just like that I couldn’t see her anymore.”

Annabeth scoots his chair over, so he’s facing the side. She kneels in front of him, reaching out gently to trim his bangs. “What did you do to stop the anxiety?”

Percy bites his lip. “Uh… sword fighting. Grover suggested it after I started to punch my knuckles raw.”

Annabeth nods. “Well,” she murmurs. “You’re in luck. You’re looking at the Virginian Junior Women’s Foil Fencing Champion.”

Percy guffaws. “Really?”

“Really,” Annabeth confirms. “In the end, I quit because it was too sportsmanlike. I started practicing on my own, with this bronze replica dagger my father had gotten for me when I was little. Eventually, he persuaded me to stop because I was ‘troubling the neighbors’.” She says the last bit in air quotes, pausing her purge on Percy’s hair to do so. 

He winces. “That sucks.”

“Yeah,” Annabeth sighs. “I ran away, a few weeks later. I was seven.”

Percy balks a little at the information, then notices something. “Wait a second, you won the Foil championships when you were seven?”

Annabeth giggles, something he’s never heard before. It’s nice. “They had to put me with the middle schoolers because I was too good,” She laughs. “Apparently, they were more then a little miffed when some rude blonde kid won the championship. I think my final opponent called me… tiny? Something like that. She seems rather pathetic, in hindsight.”

Percy shakes his head in disbelief, and Annabeth grabs him and holds him still. “One more minute, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy squints. “How come you call me that?”

“Hmm?”

“Seaweed Brain. How come you call me Seaweed Brain?”

Annabeth exhales, smiling gently. “Your shirt… It's for the Goode High School swim team. And you’re kind of an idiot, so water plus idiot made me think of Seaweed Brain.”

“Idiot?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Goofball. Troublemaker. Are you forgetting how you acted when I first met you? In the precinct, you totally turned on the ‘hot troublemaker’ vibe.”

Percy grins rakishly, and it’s lopsided as ever. “You think I’m hot?”

“Sure, Pretty Boy,” Annabeth laughs. She measures a bit of hair from his forehead to the rest, snipping off bit by bit until it’s perfect. “You have the whole different look going for you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a boy with green eyes before.”

“My mom said I got them from my dad,” Percy says quietly.

“Probably,” Annabeth murmurs. “You’ve got darker skin too, which makes that even more rare. With your black hair, green eyes, bronze skin… you really are kinda hot.” She stands up, brushing his newly-cut bangs around a little. “It also doesn’t hurt that you’re fucking ripped, to.” With that, Annabeth places the scissors on the counter and walks out of the bathroom. Percy stares, his mouth slightly open. Watching the door close, there’s only one thought in his mind.

What the  _ hell  _ was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol #cliffhanger bitches


	7. nimble hands on his cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Clarisse talk. Annabeth and Percy have a reckoning. Everyone's favorite doctor arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i cannot title chapters for SHIT
> 
> i'm thinking of replacing the chapter titles with, like, quotes from romeo and juliet or smth. 
> 
> I am SORRY for not updating! School (prertty much) ends today for me, so this week has been a mess of make-up work and refreshing the gradebook like my life depends on it. 
> 
> anyway, enough of my bitching, ONTO THE STORY!

Percy blinks, before throwing the curtain off his shoulders, sending a spray of cut hair to the floor. He sighs, dragging a broom out of one of the closets. He sweeps the trimmings into the trash can.

Percy looks back up into the mirror. His hair is cut rather well, long and a little shaggy in the front, hanging over his eyes just a bit. Running his hand through it, he looks in the mirror again. 

“Primping and preening, huh Jackson?”

He whips his head around. “Clarisse.”

“Nice haircut, Prissy,” she jokes. “But really, who cut it?”

“Annabeth,” He admits, running a hand through it again. “She, uh, she cut my hair.”

Clarisse raises her eyebrows. “What else?”

Percy bites his lip. “We talked. She told me about fencing, her dagger, running away. She, um, she talked about how cutting hair was a lot like weaving.” He omits the section where Annabeth detailed exactly how he was attractive.

Clarisse gapes. “Really?”

“What?” Percy asks. “What is she, normally really closed off and surly?”

“Yeah,” Clarisse exclaims. “Kinda! The thing is, it took me years to learn about her past, and she’s telling you about how she weaved and fenced over a haircut?”

“I didn’t ask for her to trust me!”

Clarisse scoffs. “You’re so dumb.” With that, she snatches the scissors from the counter. “I need these.”

“No blood on the scissors!” He yells to her. She doesn’t even turn around, marching to the door and giving him the finger behind her back.

Percy rolls his eyes, ruffling his hair one last time before retreating from the bathroom himself. 

He can’t find Annabeth for a few minutes, but when he does find her she’s where he would expect. Back in the book room. 

“Hey,” He says, walking in. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Annabeth responds. She looks around the room, smiling a little. “I mean, this is your house.”

“Right,” Percy breathes. “I mean- um, no, this isn’t really my house it’s-”

“Percy,” Annabeth says. “Perce, you’re rambling.”

Percy sighs, laughing through it. He sits on the floor next to Annabeth. “Are we going to talk about that?”

Annabeth looks down at the book in her arms, but Percy can tell she isn’t reading. “About what?”

“Annabeth,” He chides desperately. “You know.”

She sighs, dropping the book and crumpling her hands together. “I don’t- I’m not good at this.”

“At what.”

She looks at him, and Percy realizes with horror that there’s tears budding in her eyes. “I- I’m used to having everything in my life organized. Even when I ran away from things, there was always a plan. I always have a plan.” On the always, she breaks her hands apart, and slams a first onto the floor. “I always have a plan. And now…” She looks down, blinking as a tear breaks from her eye. It slides morosely down her cheek, splashing onto her borrowed jeans from Katie. “No plan.”

“Hey,” Percy reassures. Annabeth looks away from him as another tear splashes down to the ground. “Hey,” Percy says, a little more harshly this time. “Look at me.”

Annabeth bites her lip, looking into his eyes. He stares into hers, swirling storms of grey. “We are not going to lose.”

“What-”

“Just listen to me,” Percy pleads. “We aren’t going to lose. Nothing will go wrong, alright? I promise.”

Annabeth nods, pressing her lips together. She ruffles Percy’s hair, smiling a little through her tears. “You know Seaweed Brain, you’re pretty good at this whole consolation thing.”

Percy shrugs. “I’ve had… experience.”

Annabeth waits patiently for him to continue, Percy sees her tense out of the corner of his eye. 

“When I first came here, I was a fucking mess,” Percy laughs bitterly. “I’d basically lost my mom, my freedom, and my innocence all in one day. Grover was the only reason I didn’t- that I didn’t take one of those guns and put a bullet through my head.” A sharp pain grows in his hand, he releases his clutch on himself and sees the little half moons from fingernail marks on his palm. “I got better, slowly. I used to train, every day, working with Clarisse. I’d leave with a bloody nose and bloody fists, but I didn’t care. I was living only for the possibility of killing Luke for what he’d done to me.” Percy remembers he needs to breathe, sohe takes a breath. “After that… I stopped being so self destructive. I started to wrap my fists, and picked up sword-fighting. Started eating more and hurting less. But I adopted this attitude, the type that you saw in the precinct. It’s who I am just as much as the… the dorky, stuttering side you seem to bring out in me.”

Annabeth gazes at him. “Wow. Jesus Christ, that’s…” She grabs his wrist, her nimble, calloused fingers encircling his bronze wrist. “Thank you. For trusting me, that must have been…”

Percy blinks slowly. “It- it wasn’t. A lot of things are- they’re easier with you.”

Annabeth inhales, releasing her hand from his wrist. She’s sitting in front of him, knees touching. Percy notices dried tear tracks on her cheeks. 

She raises her hand, placing it on his neck. Her fingers curl, nails scratching into his t-shirt. “Tell me to stop,” she asks. 

Percy nods, unable to speak.

Annabeth inches closer, her breath ragged. She gets so close, Percy can hear her heartbeat. There’s a smatter of faint sun freckles across her nose he hadn’t noticed before. They’re cute.

She exhales, pulling him close. Their lips brush once, twice, and Percy tilts his head. Annabeth grips his neck tightly, pressing her lips gently to Percy’s.

He can’t think. He can’t breathe. So his body moves for him. 

Percy slides his hands gently around her waist, deepening the kiss. Annabeth sighs into his mouth, gripping his shirt tighter as her other hand comes up, burying into his hair. She combs through the freshly cut locks, using them as an anchor. 

Her mouth opens up against his, and it’s like fireworks. Annabeth smiles into his mouth, pushing deeper and farther with a faint laugh. Percy tightens his grip on her waist, sliding their mouths together in a way that changes Annabeth’s laugh to a choked moan. 

Slowly, Percy falls onto his back. Annabeth crawls on top of him, effectively straddling him before leaning down for another kiss. She places a hand beside his head, steadying herself before kissing him slowly, deeply. 

It feels like his whole body is on fire. There’s nothing in his mind but her, the grey eyed miracle who’s currently  _ kissing him _ . Annabeth is kissing him. 

The hand that’s not holding Annabeth up slides down his bicep, clenching before traveling across his chest. 

All rational thought has left his mind. It’s all gone, any common sense he had has taken a vacation in the presence of Annabeth’s lips. 

His hands migrate from her back, sliding upwards on the path of her spine. Percy clenches his fist in the fabric of her t-shirt as Annabeth sifts through his hair with her free hand. This is it, this is the most amazing he’s ever going to feel, this is-

“Percy? Percy, you in here?”

“Shit,” Annabeth mumbles. She looks down, her eyes alight with realization. “Shit.”

“Percy?”

“Uh, yeah!” He yells. “I’ll be right out.”

Annabeth exhales shakily, climbing off his body. “Shit I- I’m sorry-”

Percy frowns, mouth halfway open. He smooths his hair down, straightening his shirt. “Why?”

Annabeth looks confused. “What?”

“Why are you sorry? Did- did I do something wrong.”

Annabeth shakes her head, biting her lip again. “No, just-”

“Hey!” The person bangs on the door. “This is serious, stop whatever you’re doing in there and get out here!”

Annabeth growls, for just a second before yanking open the door. It’s Grover. “Will- Will Solace is upstairs and asking for you, Perce.”

Percy nods, grabbing Annabeth’s arm and dragging her out of the book room.

‘Hey!” she cries. “Watch it!” 

Instead of directing her towards the trapdoor, he drags her to the nearest corner. “What the hell was that?”

Annabeth glares at him. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me,” Percy commands. “You got all- you got scared. You apologized, why would you apologize?”

“I don’t know, for kissing you?”

Percy shakes his head. “Why would you want to apologize for that.”

“For- for leading you on,” Annabeth says. “I can’t- there’s no distractions in the plan. You’re a distraction.”

Percy scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m a distraction.” He looks into her eyes, tilting his chin. “I know you felt that too. I know you were just as captivated at that as I was, and I know that if Grover hadn’t barged in, we probably wouldn’t have stopped. You can’t just deny your feelings, Annabeth.”

“Yes, I can,” she insists. “Hell, I’ve been doing it all day. I let myself slip in the bathroom and in the book room, and it won’t happen again.”

She brushes Percy off, marching towards the trap door. Annabeth kicks a box underneath it, standing on that before hoisting herself up through the opening. Percy follows. 

“Annabeth!” Will exclaims- it’s the same Will he met in the precinct. Messy blonde hair, tanned skin, and an overall laid-back look to him. “Annabeth, what the hell-”

“Luke is corrupt,” She says blankly. “I don’t have any evidence for you but you have to believe me. I didn’t believe it either, but Percy managed to convince-”

“I believe you,” Will states.

“Wh-what?”

Will crosses his arms. “Look, you ran away from your most important thing- your job- to break Jackson out of the precinct. I saw footage that everybody was viewing- you looked scared out of your mind. The only other time I saw you like that is when Clarisse put a tarantula in your desk for kicks.”

Percy goggles. “Wait, what-”

“I hate spiders,” Annabeth explains, blushing lightly. “Ok, uh, continue.”

Will took in a deep breath. “I’ve never trusted Luke. I was around for a long time, you know that, and I saw him begin to change, get a little crueler and less friendly. I didn’t think he was bad, just… mean, I guess. But what you said made perfect sense.”

Annabeth purses her lips, then motions. “Come with me.”

“Annabeth-” Percy warns. 

“He’s not lying, Percy,” Annabeth explains. “Will’s just a forensic examiner. He doesn’t know how to lie like a trained detective does.”

Percy inhales, clenching his fists. He releases them with a huff. “Fine. You know what, fine. Maybe he’ll be less of an asshole then you are.”

Will scrunches up his nose. “Uhh… thanks?”

Percy tilts his head towards the trapdoor, and Annabeth slides down first. She kicks the crate out of the way, and Will’s next, then Percy, who closes the trap behind him. 

“Whoa,” Will says in awe. “What is this place?”

“HQ for everybody Luke’s fucked with,” Annabeth states dryly. 

Grover appears, twitching with nerves. “Annabeth, what are you even doing-”

“What the fuck is he doing here!” Someone yells. Clarisse stomps into view, a handgun in her hands. She raises it, pointing the barrel at Will’s head.

“Fucking Christ, Clarisse put the gun down!” Percy cries.

“I don’t want to go to jail,” Clarisse seethes. “He’s gonna tell Luke all about this and then we’re all framed and screwed, officially!”

“I know what Luke did to you,” Will soothes. “He framed you, right? He’s probably done it to other people, I swear Clarisse I’m on your side!”

“Clarisse,” Annabeth pleads. “He’s not even a cop. He doesn’t know how to lie like we do. Put the gun  _ down _ .”

With reluctance, Clarisse lowers the firearm. Percy snatches it from her hand, walking back to the cabinet and shoving it back into the box. “You better not pull a stunt like that again, La Rue-”

“What’s got your panties in a twist Jackson, you got friendzoned or some shit?”

“Would you shut the fuck up, I don’t have time for your bullshit-”

Clarisse grabs his wrist, attempting to sucker punch him, but Percy grabs her arm and twists it above him, forcing her onto her knees. “Look,” he starts. “I don’t know what the hell is going on with you today Clarisse, but you gotta stop. It’s stressful for everyone, not just you. If Luke finds you, you’re going to jail. If Luke finds me, I’m dead!”

Clarisse slackens, marching off to sulk. 

“Alright, show’s over!” Percy yells to the surrounding crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol YOU THOUGHT I'D LET THEM OFF THAT EASY? NO.
> 
> don't worry guys I hate writing angst so this is pretty much as bad as it's going to get. 
> 
> Next chapter: The fated meeting of Will and Nico! It's gonna be great, solangelo is my otp so I revised that scene like a SHIT TON so it'd be perfect for y'all. See you in two days!!


	8. black leather with a dull shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy talk to Will. Will meets Nico for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY  
> I AM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR FCUK LKASDJF  
> i have no excuses, i completely forgot to update, and i am a d i s a s t e r 
> 
> enough about me iTS HERE BITCHES, THE FATED SOLANGELO MEETING CHAPTER! ENJOY!

“Let’s go in here,” Percy suggests, and drags Annabeth and Will into the training room. Slamming the door shut, he turns around. 

A pounding sound attracts his attention the moment he turns, and looks up to see Nico. He’s got a punching bag suspended, and is currently beating the hell out of it. After a moment, he straightens like he realizes he’s not alone. 

“Oh, hey Percy,” Nico pants. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair. It’s longer when slick, so he pushes it up away from his eyes. The black-haired fighter is clothed in workout pants and no shirt. His chest is taunt with muscles that Percy is surprised to see. 

“Hi Nico,” Percy says. “Could you clear out for a second? We need a private place to talk.”

“Who’s the new guy?” Nico questions, pulling on a tank top. Percy hears Will audibly inhale behind him. 

“That’s Will. New informant.”

Nico nods, walking off the training room floor. He slings his jacket over his shoulder, turning around right before he leaves. “Well, have a nice… talk then.”

Percy pivots back to Will. “Will, tell us everything you know.”

Annabeth says her command with searing authority. Will’s staring at the door, his mouth hanging open. 

“Will,” Annabeth calls. She snaps her fingers under his nose. “Will!”

He snaps his head back, eyes wide. “Sorry, did you say something?”

Annabeth swallows down a smile. “You can crush later, alright? For now, you gotta tell us about my case. What does Luke know?”

“Your… your case. Right. Um, ok. Luke’s put out an APB on you and Percy, he’s blaming for the murder of someone named Bianca di Angelo. For you, he’s convicting you of aiding and abetting a criminal.”

Annabeth sighs. “Of course he is. Anything else?”

Will licks his lips. “The precinct is a bit fractured right now. Malcolm believes you helped Jackson for a reason, but doesn’t know or won’t say why. Lou and Austin are a little more cavalier with their opinion of your innocence, and Jason is playing it by the book, saying ‘if the law convicted you, you’re guilty.’”

“Dick,” Annabeth grumbles. 

Will barks out a laugh. There’s a pause, and his expression softens a little bit. He turns around to look at the door. “Who… who is that guy?”

Annabeth takes pity on him. “His name is Nico di Angelo.”

“Di Angelo… like Bianca di Angelo?”

Percy nods. “Luke had her killed after she exposed some of his secrets. That’s why Nico’s here.”

Will bites his lip, clearly enthralled with the Italian boy even if he doesn’t know it. 

Percy grins, choking back his laughter. “He’s twenty, almost twenty one, by the way. But he’s pretty angry over the death of his sister, so once he figures out who you technically work for-”

The door slams open, and with almost comical timing, Nico storms in. He throws his aviator jacket to the ground, hands clenching in fists. “You let him in here? Percy, what the hell are you thinking?”

Percy holds out his hands in a wait-hold-up gesture. “We can trust him, Nico. I promise. Besides, how is he any different then Annabeth?”

“I was ok with Annabeth because she’s on the run! He is working for the bastard that killed my sister!” Nico growls. “You should be lucky I’m not holding a gun to his fucking head!”

“Clarisse already did that,” Percy remarks. “Nico-”

“Look dude,” Will says. He has his hands lifted like he’s scared of what Nico will do to him. “I don’t want to get you angry, considering how you were demolishing that punching bag when I came in, but I’m not working for Luke. Technically, I am his forensic examiner, but I’m not his detective. As soon as Annabeth told me all about the type of shit he’s been pulling, whatever little loyalty I had was gone.”

Nico relaxes, and for a second Percy thinks everything’s going to be ok. Then, Nico lashes out. He grabs Will’s wrist, flinging him towards the wall next to the door. Nico pins him there, pressing a forearm to his throat. “If you try anything, I swear to every god-”

“NICO!” Percy cries. He grabs the back of Nico’s tank top, yanking him bodily off Will. Nico shakes off his grasp, glaring at Will. “I’m watching you, Sunshine.” The nickname comes off as taunting as intended, and Nico snatches his jacket up from the ground and marches out of the training room, this time for good.

Will relaxes against the wall. “What the fuck was that.”

Annabeth stifles a laugh. She’s never heard Will drop the f bomb before. “I believe that is sexual tension.”

Will turns red. “Annabeth! That’s not- He’s not-”

She grins. “I’m just messing with you. Besides, dark, brooding, and violent doesn’t seem your type.”

Will scrunches up his nose, then shrugs.

“Anyway,” Percy interrupts. “What is Luke saying about any correlation between this and everyone else in the precinct who was framed years ago?”

Will licks his lips. “He hasn’t talked about that. If anything, he’s avoiding it.”

“So he’s afraid,” Percy guesses. The tension rises as his face hardens. “Good.”

“Percy-”

“Don’t,” He growls at Annabeth. When she looks up, he guesses his eyes are alight with fire, the way people have described they get when he’s angry. “You-” He pauses, clenching and unclenching his fists as an expression of his anger. “Just don’t.”

Annabeth shrinks away, averting her eyes. In some kind of sick way, Percy’s glad he’s made her guilty. At this point, the dorky side is absent in the presence of the I-don’t-give-a-shit attitude he’s decided to adopt. It’s the one he normally has, the one he created after everything around him crumbled to dust. 

“Ohhhkaaay,” Will drawls awkwardly. Percy recognizes a slight tinge of southern accent in his tone. “So… what do I do?”

Annabeth glances at Percy, like she’s asking for permission. He ignores her. “Go back to work,” Annabeth suggests. “Act like nothing is wrong. Keep your eyes and ears peeled, and do your best to block developments in my case, or Percy’s. But what’s most important is that you don’t get caught.”

“And if I do?” 

Percy shrugs. “Run?”

Will scoffs. “Thanks.”

“Seriously,” Percy says, his cocky attitude diminishing amidst the seriousness of his question. “If you need a place to go, come here. But a fair warning, only do that if shit gets desperate.”

Will nods, his flickering around the training room as if he’s noticing it for the first time. Percy can’t help noticing the color of his eyes. They’re blue, like Luke’s, but Luke’s are more like cruel electricity, or a poisonous pure ocean. Will’s look like the sky before sunset- soft, measured, and gentle. Looking further, Percy sees how similar he is to Castellan in other features. Their hair is even similar, though Luke had his cropped short while Will’s is messy, flopping around and hanging down his forehead. Though in the same way that they look the same, they also look completely different. Will has the ease of someone who doesn’t want to start fights, someone who isn’t remotely disruptive. And Luke? Luke’s always wound up tighter than a catapult winch. 

Percy notices how his eyes rest on the spot where Nico was training. A stab of guilt makes him wince; he should have done more to lecture the infuriated Italian. As much as Nico seems to hate everybody around him, Percy’s learned that the little Italian boy is just as human as the rest of them, with a bucket-load of trauma to add to the list. 

Percy hopes that maybe the two of them can get along, once Nico cools down. Maybe after this whole mess is over. 

The last thought courses through him like an electrocution- over. With Will and other sources inside the NYPD, this mess could actually end. His mother could come back to New York. He could see them again. He wouldn’t have to live in a bunker, or live with the weight of being an accused fugitive. 

He’d be free.

Percy pulls himself back to the ground, effectively popping the balloon of his new hope. There’s a low chance they could even get the information they need, much less find a reputable source to give it to so Luke could be convicted. 

“So… I should go?”

Percy snaps back. “Yeah,” he admits. “Yeah, you should probably head out. Luke might notice if you’re around here too long or… something.”

“Can you come back here, in a week? Same time?” Annabeth asks.

Will nods, and the new awkwardness of the situation becomes stifling. “Ok. I’m gonna-” he gestures backwards, towards the doors of the training room and further out in the direction where the trap door lies. 

“I’ll escort you out,” Percy says. 

“Right,” Will nods. “Because the Death Boy wants to kill me. Good call.” 

Percy smirks a bit at the nickname, pushing open the doors of the training room. Luckily, most of the gossip has died down by now, so Will’s path of exit is clear. When they finally reach the trapdoor, Percy looks over and notices Nico lurking at the opening of an empty hallway. Will picks up on his sudden movement, following his line of sight. When he sees Nico, Percy can feel him tense. Nico’s slouched against the wall, his jacket half on, exposing the muscles that run across his arms and shoulders. To his credit, Will straightens his spine and sends Nico a half-smile. 

Percy expects the Italian boy to only glare further, but his eyes flicker to the floor and he retreats into the hallway. 

“I can take it from here,” Will says. Percy nods, backing up as Will kicks the box back under the trap door. He stands on it, tensing for the effort taken to pull himself out through the trap door. The blonde pauses for a second, looking back down. “And Percy- thanks. I’m… I’m really sorry. For everything Luke did to you.”

Percy grimaces, and with that, Will’s gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao YOU THOUGH i'd make it easy for my gay dorks no
> 
> what's this? a well formulated ending? ooooooh
> 
> EDIT: lol guess who forgot to beta. it's me. doing that rn.


	9. blade like a shard of the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy address their issues, Annabeth finally meets the resident Beauty Queen, and spars with Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. SO. SORRY.
> 
> i have no excuse. i have zero excuse. it is summer, i have hours of do-whatever-i-want time every day, and I'm still TWO DAYS LATE?!?!?! GAHHH!
> 
> i have officially gotten a beta, thank you siena for being my resident safety net, she's amazing and i am so lucky to have her! Now, onto the story!

Annabeth is nowhere to be seen. Percy looks back on how he talked to her, then sighs and rubs his temples with his fingers. He should find her, and apologize. Spinning around, he ducks into the training room long enough to check that she still isn’t in there. Percy pauses for a second, trying to think of anywhere else she might be. 

He turns, walking towards the bunking room. She’s not in there, and not in the bathrooms either. He keeps searching, and he’s about to give up when he opens the door to the bookroom and she's not there. 

When he’s about to close the door, somebody grabs it from the other side. Peering behind the door, he discovers Annabeth. She’s scowling at him. 

Percy closes the door behind himself, dropping to the floor in front of her. “I’m sorry,” he starts. “I didn’t treat you fairly, and I was far too harsh-”

“Percy,” she starts.

Percy keeps talking. “And I’ve had years to get used to this life, you’ve barely had a day, so I shouldn’t be hard on you at all because this is a fragile time for you-”

“Percy!”

He stops talking. “Sorry.”

Annabeth does the last thing he would expect- she smiles. It softens as her gaze grows serious. “It was… it was stupid of me to lead you on like that. I’m sorry.”

Percy twiddles his thumbs awkwardly. “So…?”

Annabeth sighs. “I’m sorry, I can’t do a relationship right now and-”

“Of course!” Percy cries. “I can’t- I shouldn’t either. We could all die at, like, any second, so yeah.” The silence is stifling, so awkward that Percy can’t sit still. 

“Friends?” Annabeth asks, holding out a hand. 

Percy shakes it. “Friends,” he agrees.

~

The days pass slowly. By the end of the week, Annabeth’s explored the entire bunker. Everybody else seems to be content with her staying, and she’s talked with Clarisse and Grover more. She’s bugged Percy with questions about the architecture of this place, (something he knows nothing about) and does a lot of reading. 

“Why,” Percy complains. “are you reading? You're dyslexic. It’s torture.”

Annabeth says, “I have to get good at reading, especially for my job. Besides, there’s not much else to do here. The Stolls are always hogging Netflix, and I personally don’t like Grey’s Anatomy.”

There’s few people Annabeth has yet to meet. Some, like Piper and Drew, spend most of their time helping in the kitchen. Well, Piper helps and Drew complains. Then there are others who tend to stay isolated, like Leo. Percy’s pretty sure whatever project he’s working on has to be good, ‘cause the guy’s barely come out of the workshop in four days. 

“You have a phone,” Annabeth suggests. “Go play on that or something.”

“It’s a burner phone,” Percy complains. “The only things it can do right are texting, calling, and music.”

Annabeth snickers. “I had a friend who could play SpongeBob reruns from his phone.”

Percy goggles. “Who is this?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “His name’s Moshe and I have no idea where he is. That was in fifth grade, moron. If a fifth grader can get his flip-phone to play SpongeBob reruns, you can too.”

“But Annabeth,” Percy whines. They’ve fallen into a comfortable dynamic in the past few days, carefully ignoring the incident that happened in this very room a few days ago. “I don’t want to.”

She smiles softly, standing up. “Well then, you’re sparring with me.”

“Huh?”

“We’re going to see how good your skills really are, Jackson,” Annabeth taunts. “Got any daggers?”

Percy’s face slowly morphs into a smile, and he stands up quickly, books forgotten. “Come on, Chase,” he cries as he pulls open the door. “I’m gonna kick your ass.” 

After he pulls her into the training room, Percy goes to a nearby wardrobe. Opening it, instead of clothes, about a dozen various weapons are hung on the doors and the back. Swords, spears, daggers, quivers and bows. Annabeth steps forward, cautiously, and picks out a dagger with a golden sheen. “How come you have so many weapons like this?”

Percy grabs a sword from the door, one with strange symbols carved on the hilt. “It’s actually incredibly hard to get guns, and ammo, and all of that mess. We have a few stores elsewhere, but it’s just a lot easier to use knives and swords. A lot of us are more skilled in hand to hand than handguns, because we can’t really waste any ammo to practice.” He lifts his sword, checking the blade.

“That’s unfair,” Annabeth comments. “I only get one dagger?”

Percy bops his head back and forth, weighing the consequences. Piper might kill him, but she has the best knife. “Take this one,” he says. It’s another golden blade, this one without a guard. It’s smooth, thin, and looks just like it’s owner- stunning but deadly.

Annabeth takes the knife by the blade, flipping the hilt into her hand. “It’s a beautiful knife.”

“It’s Piper’s. She named it Katroptis,” Percy warns. “She might kill you for using it, so don’t dent it.”

“I can take her,” Annabeth grins. “But can you take me?”

Percy only smiles and swings his sword. “Let’s find out.”

They circle each other on the mat, waiting for one to make the first move. Annabeth strikes first.

She cleaves her daggers downward, one slicing where his arm would have been and the other catching a knick of his shirt. Percy sidesteps, throwing out his arm for balance as he moves backward, ducking another swipe of her knife.

“Fight back,” Annabeth commands. “Come on, Jackson!”

He twirls away from her first stab, then blocking her second with his blade. Swinging his arm, he aims his sword for the unprotected back of her head but she moves both of her daggers behind her in an X to catch his blade, and she slices them upward to dislodge his grip. A shrieking scrape of metal on metal echoes as Annabeth spins, slashing his chest with the tip of Katroptis.

Percy curves his hips inward, swallowing the blow. He knocks her dagger out of the way with the hilt of Riptide, then presses forward with a slice perpendicular to the line of her belt. She blocks his sword, both knives parallel to each other on the blade. Katroptis laces through his hilt, keeping his weapon momentarily stuck while she stabs her dagger at his neck. Letting go of Riptide, Percy grabs her assaulting knife’s wrist and twists, forcing her to drop her dagger. 

Katroptis, momentarily forgotten, comes to rest on his neck. Percy leaps out of the way, rolling across the floor and grabbing Riptide. He brings it up not a moment too soon before Katroptis and the golden blade clang on his sword. Percy shoves upward, his strength momentarily displacing Annabeth’s balance. With the second of weakness in her guard, he’s able to push to his feet and make a swing at her chest. 

For a moment, he’s worried that she won’t be able to block it and he’ll kill her. 

But Annabeth  _ limbos _ , leaning back so far that Percy gapes. His sword slices the air above her head. Annabeth switches both daggers to one hand before curving her spine farther, going into a one-handed backbend before swinging her legs through the air one after the other like a gymnast and flipping to a standing position. 

Katroptis is immediately passed back to her left hand as Annabeth darts forward, catching Percy’s limp arm in a wrestler’s move and forcing Riptide to the ground. Metal clanks as she kicks it away, and a cold blade is pressed under his chin. 

She’s won. Percy sighs in recognition, tapping her arm. 

Annabeth releases him, letting him stand. Her blonde hair isn’t even mussed. They stare at each other for a minute, analyzing how the other will react.

“You were wearing jeans,” Percy whines. “How did you do that wearing jeans?”

Annabeth throws her head back and laughs, the sound beautiful to his ears. “I beat your ass and that’s what you’re worried about?” She swings Katroptis and the golden blade in a deadly harmony, twirling them in little circles by her wrists. “I’m beginning to like these guys.”

“Don’t get attached,” Percy warns. “Katroptis is-”

“Piper’s, you already told me,” Annabeth amends. “I like this gold one. Another one like Katroptis wouldn’t hurt. Though it would be even better if it had a guard.”

Percy steps over and picks up Riptide, sliding it reverently back into its slot on the door. He’s staring a little too long at the letters on the hilt, and his sparring partner notices.

“You ok?” She asks. 

Percy turns around, biting his lip. “I’m fine.”

Annabeth raises her eyebrows. “You’re far from fine, Jackson. Tell me.”

Percy licks his lips, glancing back at Riptide. “My father gave me this sword.”

There’s a pause. 

Percy keeps talking. “He gave it to me on my twelfth birthday. A bit of an odd birthday gift for a twelve year old, but it’s a family relic. Well, family item. He hated the word relic, said it made the sword seem like it should never be used. No, he took great pride in keeping it in working order. He told me it was my turn when he handed it over.”

Percy picks up the sword, eyes roaming the molded leather handed and bronze blade. “It’s Greek. Made from bronze, like the Celestial Bronze in the myths. Apparently it’s existed for thousands of years, but every century or so it’s melted down and recast by my family. This sword has been ours for generations.”

Annabeth looks astonished, her mouth hanging open. “That… that should be in a museum, Seaweed Brain!”   
Percy shakes his head politely, smirk coming back. “Ahh, but that’s my father’s greatest accomplishment with this old bronze stick. Keeping it away from a glass box or a spot on the wall.” 

Another pause raises the tension in the room. Percy knows that Annabeth feels as though there’s something he’s not saying. 

“It’s the reason I went back to my apartment.” Percy places the blade back on the wall, adjusting it minutely. “I only took a few things. Pictures. Memories. Riptide.”

“Is that it’s name?” Annabeth asks. 

“Yeah,” he answers. “Anaklusmos, in Greek. Like the current that pulls you out to sea, my father said.”

Annabeth shuffles her feet, the strong demeanor from her previous win gone. “What happened to him?”

Percy tears his eyes away from Riptide. “Lost at sea. That’s what my mom always said. Not dead, just lost at sea.”

Annabeth sighs. “I know from experience that it feels fake when people say sorry, but… I’m sorry about your dad.”

Percy smiles again, but it’s less of hiding pain and more of expressing gratitude. “Come on,” he says, not unkindly. “We should get you some proper exercise pants.”

Annabeth frowns. “And why is that?”

Percy cracks his old grin. “So you can teach me that backbend, silly.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to watch you knock yourself on your ass.” Annabeth places the daggers back into the cabinet

Percy leans back and laughs, grabbing her forearm. “Come on. I’m sure Piper can lend you something.”

He leads her back out of the room. “Anyone seen Piper?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Mitchell responds. “She’s over by the kitchen.”

Percy nods his thanks and heads to the kitchen. “Pipes?”

She turns around, choppy hair swaying. Annabeth’s jaw drops a little beside him, and Percy smiles ruefully. Piper is indeed, stunning. He gave up years ago trying to figure out what color her eyes are, and despite no makeup and a dime-store haircut, she’s still incredibly beautiful.. 

“Hey Perce,” Piper says. “Oh, this the new girl?”

“Annabeth,” She says, extending a hand. “I’m Annabeth Chase.”

“Piper McLean,” Pipes says. “Nice to meet you. What do you need, Percy?”

Percy glares. “Who said I ever needed anything?”

Piper gives him her special give-up-your-shit look. “You always need something.”

“Ok,” Percy deflates. “She needs a knife. And some workout clothes.”

“You can take whatever you want out of my chest,” Piper assures. “Just not my fabletics, I love those.” She turns around, snatching up a mug before looking at them again. “What type of knife?”

“Something like Katroptis,” Percy says. “But with a guard. Long, light, but firm. We were, uh, training, and she works well with double knives.”

“I was going to suggest that other gold one,” Piper says thoughtfully. “But… Unless your girl minds silver, we might have the knife for her.”

“That one?” Percy contemplates that decision for a second. “That… that would actually work really well.”

“What is this knife?” Annabeth asks. 

“I’ll show you after you get dressed,” promises Percy. Annabeth follows him back to the bunk room, and Percy walks over to Piper’s bed. It’s got a few pictures inside, one of a handsome middle-aged man and the other of three kids. Piper’s in the middle, and next to her on either side are a young Valentina and Mitchell.

He opens Piper’s chest at the foot of her bed. It’s messily stacked, but better then his own. Just barely he can see a bra peeking out from underneath a stack of shirts. 

Percy blushes, stepping back. “Um, pick what you need.”

Annabeth looks in the chest and laughs. “Do bras scare you, Percy?” Her tone is chiding and teasing, with an edge of spite. 

“No!” he protests. “No, it’s just… oh, whatever.”

Annabeth giggles, before reaching into the chest and carefully combing through the clothes. She comes up with a loose red tank top and a pair of black exercise pants. “These should be good,” says Annabeth before closing the chest. “I’m gonna go change.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao you thought they would get together? NO! they must wait a little while longer... tee hee hee.
> 
> in case any of y'all are wondering, Moshe is a real person who I actually did know in fifth grade, we were on a field trip and he played spongebob reruns on a flip phone. a true god out of all of us.


	10. blades like the moon and the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth teaches Percy how to do the backbend. Annabeth and Percy have a rematch, and it doesn't end how they may expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SORRY this is a day late but i actually have an excuse this time my wifi got cut off (screw rcn btw they were totally unhelpful) so I couldn't send this chap to me beta, Siena (she's the best!), but I got the wifi back and I have a new chapter for you! I promise, you'll enjoy it.

She ducks into the bathrooms, and Percy remembers that he should probably change his pants. Jeans aren’t great for practicing backflips. He rummages through his chest, pulling out a pair of baggy black capris and a tank top. He slips his shirt off, and pulls the tank top on. Leaning on the bedpost, Percy shucks off his jeans and slides into the exercise pants. He unties his Converse, tucking them back in before sliding on some proper exercise sneakers. 

Annabeth pops out of the bathroom a minute later, decked out in the exercise clothes and wearing the same sneakers she wore to Delphi’s last night. “Are you ready to fall flat on your ass?”

He grins before the pair of them return to the training room. Percy strides through the doors, checking to make sure Nico hadn’t snuck in again while he was out. He stops in front of the cabinet. Doors creak as Percy pulls them open, rummaging in the bottom. After a bit, he pulls out an ornate silver dagger. 

“Wow,” Annabeth breathes. “This… this is beautiful.”

It is indeed. Simple and effortless, the dagger holds a little regality to it. The blade is steel and silver, cut straight like a ruler before each edge begins to curve in and taper to a point, about 9 inches out. In conclusion, the blade is over a foot.

Annabeth grips the simple handle in her hand, tracing the curved guard. “I can’t fight with this,” she murmurs.

Percy’s stomach clenches. He thought she’d be pleased. “Why?”

Annabeth breathes a laugh. “It’s too pretty!”

Percy relaxes. He leans over, tracing the edges of the blade. “It was made for war,” he says. “Just because something is beautiful doesn’t mean it can’t be deadly.”

She looks back at him, and Percy realizes the implications of the statement. 

It’s still true.

Annabeth coughs, stepping back a fraction. Percy follows her lead, reaching back into the cabinet and pulling out her other dagger. “I know this is stupid, but Piper named hers and your sword has a name too-”

Percy talks through his laugh. “You can name them,” he assures.

Annabeth peers down at the dual blades in her hands. They don’t match, not really, but in some ways that makes them a pair. “You said Riptide’s original name was Greek?”

Percy nods. “Katroptis was named after Helen of Troy’s dagger, too.”

“Argentum,” she decides, lifting the silver one. “And Aurum.”

Percy furrows his eyebrows. 

Annabeth explains, “Argentum is Latin for silver. Aurum is Latin for gold. We’re supposed to be opposites, right? So Greek for you, and Latin for me.”

Percy goes back to rummaging in the cabinet, coming up a second later with two leg sheathes. “These should fit your knives,” he says. “Don’t put them on yet, though. We still have training to do.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Alright, Seaweed Brain.” She slides the knives into leg holsters, and sets them down on the floor of the cabinet. “So, you want me to teach you the backspring?”

Percy nods. 

Annabeth backs up until she reaches the padded floor. “It’s quite simple, actually. I’m gonna show you first.”

She arches her back, curving downward, “You start with a backbend,” she says, a hint of strain in her voice. “Then use one leg and push up.” Annabeth pushes with her right leg and stabilizes with her right, pushing her arms and springing while her legs execute a perfect windmill. She lands in a defensive stance, feet wide apart and arms outstretched for balance. “And act like you’re doing a cartwheel with your legs. The key is not being afraid and pushing off. It’s always better to have more momentum than less momentum.

Percy nods again, biting his lip. “Like a handspring, but a little more measured?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth says. “Stretch into it.”

Percy looks behind him, squinting at the ground. “I’ve never done a proper backbend before.”

“Warm up with something you know,” she suggests. “Let your body get used to movement.”

Percy nods, clicking his tongue, before launching off the ground and doing a backflip.

Annabeth sniggers. “You can do a backflip but not a backbend?”

Percy grins, scrunching up his nose. He runs forward, pushing off and executing a perfect front handspring.

Annabeth full on laughs this time. “What else can you do?”

“Back handspring,” Percy pants. “Front flip. A few others.”

“How did you manage that down here?”

“Well,” Percy says. “I’d already managed the fundamentals before. Coach taught us how to flip off the diving board. And Piper’s excellent at gymnastics, so she taught me the handsprings. Not much else. It was pretty easy for me to learn, because I’d already gotten myself used to fighting and what’s scarier than that?”

Annabeth purses her lips. “Ok, we’re gonna engineer this like a trust fall. Curve your back as far as it can go and fall back onto your hands.”

Percy does as she says, but his hands are too curved and don’t reach the mat properly. He flops onto the padded floor. “Ow.”

Annnabeth’s laugh echoes around his head. “I can hear you,” he groans. “No need to make fun of a man in pain.”

Annabth reaches out a hand and he accepts it. Within a second, he’s back on his feet, ready to try again. 

“Your hands were a little too curved,” Annabeth explains. “You want to spring off your feet a little more. Act like it’s a back handspring, but keep one foot from springing. Push off with one foot.”

Percy nods slowly before positioning himself again. He pushes off with one foot, stretching it through the air as his body assimilates to what’s like a handstand, before gravity takes his foot back to the floor, his other leg following swiftly. “Did I do it?”

“Yup!” Annabeth says, a grin spread across her face. “We’ll leave one-handed for later. You need to get used to the whole one-foot-at-a-time aspect.”

A pause that should raise tension does the opposite, it softens the mood.

“I think,” Percy suggests. “That you should train with your holsters.”

Annabeth scoffs. “You just want a rematch.”

“That too.”

Annabeth clicks her tongue. “Ok.” Metal hinges creak as she swings open the cabinet. Annabeth pulls out both thigh holsters, sliding them onto her legs before tightening the straps. Turning to Percy, she grabs Riptide and throws it to him. He catches the handle, letting the momentum swing it impressively. The familiar  _ shink  _ sound of Riptide carving through the air seems to give him peace. “You ready?”

Annabeth unsheathes her daggers. “Bring it.”

Annabeth circles him like a wolf stalking prey, knives glinting. She lunges first, sneakers dancing smoothly across the floor as her knives clang against his sword blade. She slides Aurum underneath his blade, slashing Argentum to his stomach. Percy slides back, Riptide on Aurum releasing a painful shriek. Annabeth’s knife misses his stomach, barely. The wind of her strike ruffles his shirt. 

This time, he attacks. Percy’s feet move in a dancing pattern, sliding under her first swipe and striking with Riptide. His blade cleaves down to her head, but Annabeth brings up her knives like she did before in an X. The clang is resounding, and Annabeth slides her crossed daggers down to his hilt. The shriek of metal on metal makes him wince, and Annabeth’s hooked Argentum around his hilt before he can blink. She jabs Aurum’s hilt into his wrist, forcing him to let go of Riptide. His sword clatters to the ground as Annabeth pushes forward, sliding Argentum to his throat.

Percy smiles, grabbing the hand that’s clutching Argentum and wrenching her wrist to the side. The silver-bladed dagger falls with a clang to the floor. He does the same to her other wrist, and Aurum joins Argentum. 

Annabeth growls, kneeling him in the balls. He manages to clench his thighs to intercept a little of the pain, but it’s still blinding. Annabeth wrenches out of his grasp, scooping up Aurum from the floor. She slices forward, but Percy isn’t there anymore. He rolls across the padded floor, picking up Riptide in time to see her coming. 

Percy sticks the blade between her legs, twisting to try and knock her down. Annabeth sees his attempt and jumps, the blade barely scraping her sneakers. 

Her jump gives Percy enough time to stand, twirling around and aiming Riptide right for her shoulder. She intercepts his strike, holding Aurum with both hands as she blocks Riptide and slides the momentum up and over her head with a spin of her own. 

Percy stumbles, and she uses the time to grab his arm- not his sword arm- and pull him forward. Percy intercepts his shove into a roll, coming up in a crouch. By the time he’s looked up again, Annabeth is ten feet away with Argentum in her hand. “You know,” she pants. “I like this blade.”

Percy pushes himself to a stand, watching her as she spins low to the ground, her blades mimicking a ceiling fan. He blocks her first strike, then her second, and feels himself getting slowly pushed back to the edge of the mat. Panicking, Percy grabs Annabeth’s sword arm and pushes her into a temporary lock, forcing her onto one knee. She struggles and he lets go, stepping onto her knee and flipping off of it, Riptide still in hand. 

When he lands he spins, backing up when he sees Argentum stabbing towards his face. He evades the first blade, then the second, before he watches them drop and thud faintly to the ground. 

What is she doing? 

Annabeth throws herself at him, and the distance between them is too short for him to use Riptide. She grabs his neck in a forward headlock, wrapping her legs around his waist as her momentum pushes them to the floor. 

Percy gets the wind knocked out of him, but Annabeth’s on top. She knocks Riptide out of his limp hand, grabs the other one and pins both of his wrists above his head. “Bet you didn’t expect that, huh Jackson!” she crows.

The first thing he realizes is that she’s straddling him. Again. Just like in the library room. 

Is it his imagination, or is she getting closer?

Her hair hangs in his face, and this should be sweaty or awkward but it isn’t. It really isn’t.

Percy’s mouth moves without his permission. “I told you that you can’t just bury your feelings, Chase.” His voice is low and soft, and Annabeth’s joyous expression melts off to reveal a held-back one.

Percy listens as Annabeth speaks. “I barely know you,” she whispers. 

“No you don’t,” Percy assures. “You don’t.”

After a few seconds of silence, he’s ready to give up. He’s ready to let her go, and take her silence as a no. 

But Annabeth threads a hand around his neck, releasing her hold on his wrists. Percy leans up, and their lips catch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh cliffhanger
> 
> LMAO U THOUGHT I'D HAVE THE PATIENCE TO STRETCH THIS OUT im adhd as fuck not gonna happen btw i now am required to do a summer 'refresher course' to prepare for ap us government next year and i am d y i n g i n s i d e send help goddamit
> 
> anyways enough of my bitching TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! if you do i'll love your forever speaking of which @killjoy_3000 and @HPbooks4life y'all are the best and as I said before, Siena, i'd be gramatically dead without you. pretty sure I just spelled grammatically wrong so that's a perfect example. until next time my beloved readers!


	11. golden hair in his grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy finish sorting out their differences. Will comes back with a problem and a plan. The Stoll twins surprise everybody yet again, and a mission is set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of this chapter is def teen and up, jic any of y'all need to know
> 
> lmao sorry for the last cliffhanger 
> 
> updates will now have to be every three days instead of two, as I have a beta now! again, siena, you're the safety net to... my life? idk but you're amazing *blows kiss* lets do this bitches

It’s like the sun on his face after being cooped up for centuries. Her lips are soft and plush, and the kiss is polite and sweet. 

Annabeth pushes deeper, her hand threading through his dark hair. He winds a hand around her waist, pressing their chests flush as best as he can. Annabeth pins him to the mat, squeezing her knees on either side of his hips. She kisses him again, and again, and again, until he can barely remember his own name. The only thing he knows is Annabeth. 

She tastes like sunshine.

Percy tangles a hand in her curls, pulling her close as her teeth nip his lip. He tugs on her hair reflexively, and bites down a sound when he hears her moan. 

Annabeth’s lips leave his, trailing butterfly-soft kisses down his jaw. She kisses her way to his neck, settling on a spot just below his pulse point.

“I have wanted to do this,” Annabeth breathes. “Ever since I saw you smile in that elevator. I wanted to pin you against the wall,” she pauses her little speech to suck a new mark into his neck. Percy arches his spine, because her lips on his neck just feels  _ so good. _

“And do unspeakable things,” Annabeth continues. 

“Then why’d you hold back?” Percy gasps. “Why’d you say it was a mistake?”

Annabeth looks back into his eyes. “I knew that once I started, I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

Percy can’t wait another second. He pushes himself into a sitting position, rocking his hips upward before kissing her again. Her hands comb through his hair, tugging and pulling in ways that make him want to do crazy things. 

Percy barely registers his surroundings anymore. He forgets that they’re in the training room, he forgets that they’re even existing. There’s just nothing but her.

“...what the fuck?”

Everything comes rushing back. He’s in the training room. Under Delphi. Percy looks up, and Annabeth fucking Chase is straddling him. Her lips are swollen and red, and the only thing he can think is,  _ I did that. _

Percy looks over to see a Piper gaping at him from across the room. “What the fuck!”

Annabeth’s face is bright red as she gingerly steps up. Her eyes latch on something by his shoulder, and her face grows a deeper shape of red. “Oh my God,” she whispers, mortified. “Percy… your neck-!”

Percy cranes his neck, despite the fact he can’t see anything. “Did you-”

Annabeth nods jerkily.

The memory of Annabeth’s lips on his neck comes back to him, and Percy blushes. 

“Sorry,” Annabeth squeaks. 

Piper coughs. “While this is very cute, and I’m happy for you… Will Solace is waiting.”

“Right,” Percy mutters. “Ok. We’re coming.” On a complete whim of unexplained bravery, he touches Annabeth’s jaw and draws her in for a light kiss. She makes a sound like something’s melted in her rib cage, and Percy feels like he’s won a lottery.

“Go,” Piper chides. “I’ll bug you about the hickeys on your neck later.”

Percy blushes, taking Annabeth’s wrist and tugging her behind him. Annabeth flings open the doors of the training room, marching out. 

“Annabeth!” Will cries. “Annabeth, thank god. Luke’s done it, he’s figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Annabeth asks. 

Will grabs her shoulders. “He knows. He knows I know where you are. He knows you’re in New York.”

Annabeth inhales sharply. “Does he know we’re here?”

“I don’t think so,” Will says. “But there’s something else. I think I found a way to take him down.”

By now, they’ve collected a crowd. Piper and Valentina are the first to notice, then Grover and Nyssa and Clarisse. The Stoll brothers are next, followed by Mitchell and Drew. Even Leo Valdez has come out to see what the commotion’s about. Nico’s the only one not crammed close, choosing to remain at a distance and glare at Will. 

“I’m not very good with electronics, but I started to look into some things that Luke’s working on. He has a file on his computer, titled Extra Documents. It’s far too encrypted, and I’m about 80 percent sure it’s where he keeps files on everybody who knows something about him.”

“How are you so sure?” Percy asks. 

Will winces. “Luke left really fast for something, and he left his computer open. I decided to go through his files, like an idiot, and when I found the Extra Documents one I clicked and then it said security measures were activated. That’s why I came here,” Will tells. “I’m pretty sure he knows I know now.”

“Wait a minute,” Connor Stoll says. “You’re saying that if we can get copies of these files and turn them in, we can get Luke incarcerated?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Will confirms. “I know it’s a bit of a shot in the dark but it can work.”

A buzz fills the room, accentuated by excited whispers and hopeful smiles. Even Drew’s not bitching about Leo’s tool belt getting grease on her belt. 

“If we’re going to do this we need to do it quickly,” Percy says. “Valentina, go get anybody else who isn’t here. Sherman and Miranda, I think. Mitchell, go upstairs and get the workers down here. They can take a ten minute break to hear this.”

“On it,” Mitchell responds, and Valentina skips away. 

“Meet in the training room when you’re done!” Percy yells after them. Mitchell gives a mock salute.

“Come on,” Percy calls to the remaining group. “Training room. We’re having a full discussion about this.”

Once everybody is cramped into the training room, Percy sits down on the floor. Everyone follows, they’ve done this before. 

Annabeth kneels next to him, and he motions for Will to sit close to the center. 

Percy looks up, spotting a black-clad figure clinging to the wall. “Nico, sit down.”

Nico doesn’t say anything. 

Percy closes his eyes for a second. “Will is a lead, and a trustworthy one. Sit your ass down before I make you.”

Nico sits down against his will, glaring daggers at the blonde doctor. Will shuffles on the floor, gaze flickering.

“Ignore him,” Percy insists. Valentina walks in with Miranda, Ellis, and Sherman, and Mitchell’s behind her with Katie, Cecil, and Kayla. All of them sit on the already crowded training floor. 

“Ok,” Percy announces. “Don’t lose your shit, but we may have a chance to take down Luke.”

Gasps echo from anyone who didn’t hear it before, and Percy glares to get them to shut up. “Will Solace informed us of a file on Luke’s desktop, which is highly likely to contain files about everyone he imprisoned and why he did so. That means almost all of us are in that folder. If we can get it, we can get him incarcerated.”

Questions bubble up. Kayla yells, “Who would even trust us?”

“Our parents,” Percy says. 

“Percy,” Leo reminds him. “All of our parents are in jail, deported, or plain old missing.”

“Not Nico’s,” Percy reminds. “We did research on him, remember? If we give these files to his dad, he can get Luke incarcerated. We’ll contact Luke’s father too, and send the files to both of them.”

“Percy,” Nico murmurs, his voice incredibly soft compared to his previous attitude. “I haven't spoken to my father since-”

“He trusts you,” Percy pleads. “Nico, we have the chance to put the man who killed your sister behind bars.”

Nico sighs, and nods.

“So, Annabeth,” Percy asks. “What’s the security system like?”

Annabeth puts both hands flat on the floor, leaning forward a little bit. “It’s location protected. You can only log on when you’re in the building, but other than the location lock it should be easy to decrypt the passwords if you’re a decent hacker. We’ve had people try before, but the location lock was the only thing that stopped them.”

Connor Stoll scoots forward. “I can get through the network. I’ve done it before.”

Annabeth gapes. “How?”

“It was for fun,” Connor says, rubbing the back of his neck. “We snuck in and hacked the system just to see if we could. But we got caught after finding some emails between a dummy account and a mercenary, and…”

Annabeth frowns. “How come you guys didn’t try to hack in again to use the emails?”

“They couldn’t be traced back to Luke,” Percy explains. “We helped the Stolls put what happened to them together, but in a court that evidence would never hold.”

“So we’re going to have to hack into this from inside the building,” Travis comments. 

Percy licks his lips. “How much time do you need?”

Travis bites his tongue. “Ten minutes?”

Connor glares at him. “Ten minutes? Dude, the last time took us two hours to prep all the…” His voice trails off. “You smart bastard.”

“What?” Percy asks.

Connor’s face breaks into a grin. “He saved it. He saved all of the code from when we hacked in years ago, didn’t you?”

“On a flash drive in my room,” Travis shrugs. 

“We have to move fast,” Percy insists. “Luke’s already discovered that Will, or someone, got into his files. He’s a paranoid bitch so he’s probably on his way to switch them over to a different database. Whoever’s going, you have to leave now.”

“We need a team,” Connor suggests. “Three, maybe four. Travis and me, of course. But we’ll need someone who’s good at distractions.” He cranes his neck to someone behind Annabeth. “A pretty someone who can make a straight man do whatever the hell she wants.”

Percy looks around, and Piper sighs. “Fine, I’ll go with you.”

“Yes!” Connor pumps his arm. “That should be enough. Pipes can knock a man dead if she wants to.”

Percy takes a deep breath. “So this settles it. Piper, Connor, and Travis will go into Annabeth’s precinct. We’ll keep some of the burner lines open for you if you need to call. Piper causes a big distraction, and you two sneak in and hole yourselves up, I don’t know, in a closet or something while you upload the code and hack in, copy the files onto the USB, and get back here.”

“Yeah,” Travis confirms. “We can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT SOME GODDAMN PLOT
> 
> next chapter's the piper chapter guys, where the mission is set into motion! ft. stoll brothers + tratie & conchell


	12. multicolored eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper takes charge of the mission to save them all. But her quest is interruped by a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired someone, and not the one she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY BITCHES ITS THE PIPER CHAPTER
> 
> get ready for our regional badass cherokee warrior kickin ass

_ PIPER MCLEAN POV _

“Jesus, are you sticking that in your eye?”

Piper’s standing in front of the sink in a pair of high waisted black leather pants with a matching red crop top that she borrowed from Drew. Glossy lipstick is already on her lips, and her eyelids are dusted in a maroon and gold eyeshadow combination. Currently, she’s working on mascara. ( [ Piper's Ensemble ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/95/50/009550d76d4e2002596bf3663f4af002.jpg) )

“Connor,” she pauses her assault on her eyes to turn around and look at him. “The only reason you are in this bathroom in the first place is because I know you’re gay for my brother and I will tell him about it if you don’t shut up.”

Connor swallows. “Ok, I’m sorry, continue poking that torture device into your eye.”

It is torture, Piper thinks faintly as she puts a finishing touch on her mascara. Normally, she despises and loathes makeup because it makes her face feel like it’s in a clay cage, but for tonight it’s worth it. “He likes you back, you know,” she reminds Connor. “Just make a move, Stoll.”

Looking in the mirror, Piper lifts her chin and blinks a little. Despite the adverse feelings she has towards it, makeup does kind of make her into a knockout. 

She flips her hair around, facing Connor. “Alright Stoll, your brother’s got the laptop?”

He nods, and Piper strides out of the bathroom, black heels clicking on the tiles. 

A crowd gathers, and Valentina wolf whistles at her makeup. “Looking good Pipes!”

Piper waves her off. “It’s for distracting cops, not looking good. And did I mention how much I hate heels already? Give me combat boots any day.”

Percy walks up to her, eyes scanning Connor and Travis. The latter has a backpack with what must be a laptop in it, and the USB is hanging around Travis’s neck on a lanyard.

“Good luck,” he says, and Piper nods her assent. “I’m not going to get killed wearing this monstrosity,” she laughs.

Mitchell frowns. “But you look good!” His expression softens, and he wraps his arms around her in a hug. “Come home, please. I lost Mom, I don’t want to lose you too.”

“I’ll be back,” Piper murmurs. “I promise, ok? You’ll see me again.”

Mitchell takes a nervous step back, before looking to Connor and hugging him too. “You better come back as well.”

Connor looks a little star struck, barely managing a nod.

Travis sticks his lip out. “What, no hug?”

Mitchell waves his hand absentmindedly. “You’ve got Katie.”

True enough, a certain frizzy haired gardener launches herself into Travis’s arms. She kisses him quickly, then squints. “If you don’t come home I’ll never let you kiss me again, ok?”

“Ok,” Travis laughs, and Katie breathes deeply before stepping back into the crowd.

Piper leads her charges to the entrance, kicking the crate into place with her ridiculous shoes. Connor steps up first, looking at Mitchell before hoisting himself up and through the trapdoor. Travis is next, with one more kiss from Katie before his brother helps him up.

Piper steps onto the crate and almost immediately falls off. It’s official, she hates high-heels. “Jesus fucking-”

That draws a laugh from their bittersweet gathering. Annabeth steps forward and offers a hand, which Piper grabs and uses to give enough balance to let Travis pull her up. The last thing she sees is Annabeth’s tight expression and Mitchell’s pleading one before Connor shuts the trapdoor. 

The kitchen is eerily quiet. Because of all the recent news surrounding the possibility of Luke’s takedown, there’s no one cooking or cleaning. The restaurant's cleared out by now as well, so there’s no one back there but them.

Piper steps to her feet, wobbling only slightly in her heels. She grabs Connor’s hand, and they walk out of the back entrance to the restaurant before merging into the street. No one bothers her, but the unwanted gaze of a few men on the street follows her like a devoted dog, and it makes her shiver. Connor grips her wrist tight, and the stares fade a little. The night sky glows above them, which is a little jarring. It’s difficult to tell what the sky looks like when you’re in a bunker 24/7

“Thanks,” Piper murmurs. By the time she’s assimilated to the night, Travis’s already called a cab. 

They all pile into the backseat, Piper next to Connor who’s next to Travis. 

Piper gives the driver the address of a restaurant across the street from the precinct with her sweetest smile, and he merges into traffic.

She relaxes in her seat, closing her eyes. Even without sight, she can feel Connor’s gaze.

“What?” Piper asks.

Connor just stares. “You’re good at that.”

Piper shrugs. “Can’t be klepto without being good at talking. Do you know now many times I talked myself out of an arrest by crying?” 

Connor remains impressed even as the cab pulls to a stop. Gathering herself, Piper smiles and hands the cabbie the money, sliding out of the cab with ease. Connor and Travis follow, but she waits until the cab’s out of sight before moving. 

Piper clicks the walk button. “Stick close to me.” When the walk signal beeps, she strides across the street with the twins on her tail. In front of the police precinct, she moves briskly, pulling the twins into an alley.

“Punch me,” she asks Travis.

“What?”

“Punch me,” she insists. “Draw blood. I need to make it look like I was mugged.”

Travis sighs. “Ok, crazy lady.” He draws his fist back, and Piper tenses for the hit.

It hurts like hell, even bringing tears to her eyes that she hastily wipes away. Her vision swims, from blurry to faint to fuzzy then finally clear again. “Blood?”

Connor nods. “Perfect.”

Piper blinks again, willing the throbbing of her nose to die off. “Remember what Chase told you, there’s a back staircase that you’re going to slip into through the back window. I’m going to make a big scene, and that’s when you go.”

Connor nods, and Piper takes a deep breath. “See you when you get those files, guys. Don’t get caught.”

She backs out of the alley, holding her hand to her nose and stumbling a little. A few people look at her strangely, assuming she’s just drunk. 

Piper stumbles into the precinct, opening the door loudly. “Can somebody help me?” she asks, pitching her voice to a rasping whisper. Lowering her hands, she looks down at the blood smeared across them. “Please?”

The front desk assistant, a perky blonde woman who’s desk-plate labels her as Dorthea Kerr, leans over her desk. “Oh my goodness honey, are you alright?”

“Someone took my phone,” Piper says. “They punched me… Is this the police station?”

Dorthea Kerr grabs a tissue from her desk and gives it to her. Piper smiles in thanks, holding it up to her bleeding nose.

Dorthea directs her to the elevator, and Piper watches over the blonde’s shoulder as Travis slips into the stairwell behind Connor. 

“Thank you so much,” Piper simpers. “You’ve been great.”

“Oh, it’s only my job Honey,” Dorothea assures. “That’s floor five, by the way, and one of those detectives will help you.”

Piper smiles sweetly as the doors close. She lets her face rest as the elevator ticks up the floor, climbing up the building. Piper adjusts her top, scoffing in disgust at the thing. It’s completely impractical, and shows off a little more than she would want. She feels like… Ruby Roundhouse from Jumanji or something. At least she gets long pants, though. 

The door chimes open, and Piper walks cautiously into the bullpen, the tissue still at her nose. “Hi, um, I was told someone could help me?”

A few people stand up- A man with pale blonde hair and grey eyes, a petite woman with bright hair and eyes like chlorophyll, and a taller man with electric blue eyes and blonde hair.

“Um, are you ok?” the blue-eyed man asks. Piper walks forward, biting her lip. “I may have gotten mugged.”

The grey-eyed detective backs up, turning to his colleagues. “I can’t take this, you know that. I’m up to my elbows in the… Chase fiasco.”

Piper forces herself to have no reaction to Annabeth’s name, only looking onward at the three detectives. 

The bright-haired woman backs out. “It’s your turn to take it, Grace.”

Grace. This must be Jason Grace, Thalia’s little brother. She never knew Thalia, but judging by the tales Percy told about her, she was a rule-breaking spitfire. Jason looks everything but, other than fierce, with his perfect haircut and professional demeanor. 

Well. She’ll fix the last one for sure. 

Piper winces. “I’m sorry if I got you stuck with the grunt work.”

Jason nods, a hint of a smile flickering on his face. “It’s fine. You’re, um, you’re fine.”

Piper grins, walking forward through the little gate that leads into the bullpen. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the doorknob begin to turn, and the door opens slowly. 

Piper panics, knowing if the boys come out now everyone will see them. 

Piper purposefully lets her ankles slide out from underneath her, faking a trip with professional accuracy. She’s fooled cops and car dealers alike with this fall. 

She lets herself tumble into Jason’s arms, letting a yell of faked surprise as she hits him and sends them both tumbling to the floor. 

Piper’s legs tangle with his, and a flash of heat sears through her stomach. His chest is what caught her from the floor, so she’s… lying on top of him.

“Oh my god,” Piper cries, mortified. “I am so sorry!”

As much as her fall was fake, the blush on her cheeks is real. “Holy shit, I am so sorry, it’s these damn shoes-”

“It’s ok,” Jason insists as Piper stands, but she keeps babbling on.

“My friend convinced me to wear them, and I knew it would be a mistake, and I’m usually not such a klutz, and oh my god...” She grasps Jason’s hand and helps him up. At the edge of her vision, she spots Connor and Travis slipping down a little side hallway. “I’m really sorry. You know what, I think I’m cursed, this whole night has been one accident after the other.”

“Really, it’s fine,” Jason insists. He gestures to a desk that must be his. “Sit down, ok? We’ll get a statement.”

Piper nods, walking across the bullpen. She sneaks a look at the office at the head of the place, and there’s no one there. She’s going to take that as a good thing. Piper sits down in the chair by Jason’s desk, letting her eyes drift over the various knicknacks. There’s few of them, so what’s there probably means a lot. There’s a picture of him and a girl there, one with black, ragged hair and a leather jacket. Piper can only assume it’s Thalia.

“I’m Jason, by the way. D’you have a name, Miss High Heels?” Jason asks her, clicking on the keyboard.

“Isabel Clancey,” she responds, giving the name of her high school tormenter. Isabel’s not bad enough to get into any police records, but she was just a total bitch. The girl had looked like an owl with a makeup addiction, and constantly teased Piper for being different from the ‘norm’, also known as being Cherokee.

Jason types down a few words, filling out what must be a form. “Ok, can you try and describe what happened?”

“Yeah,” Piper says. “So, I was walking to get a taxi and I walked by this alley. I wouldn’t have normally stopped, but there was something on the sidewalk. I think it was either a cell phone or a little black box, but it was enough time for them to get the jump on me.” She pauses, taking a breath. “The person grabbed my arm and slammed me into the alley, and my first impression was ‘oh shit I’m gonna get raped’ so I tried to knee ‘em in the balls but these  _ stupid _ shoes again made me lose my balance, and the next thing I know there’s a fist in my nose and my phone’s gone.”

Jason frowns, still typing. “Do you know your assailant's gender?”

“Nope,” Piper grimaces. “I think they had a short haircut but it could be a boy or a girl. They wore gloves too, I remember feeling leather when they grabbed my arm.”

Jason sighs. “I’m sorry, but this isn’t looking too good. Where exactly did this happen?”

She gives him the address of the junction right by the precinct, and Jason types it down.

“Normally, I would have called 911 or something, but I saw the building and decided to just walk in.”

“Was anything other than your phone taken?” Jason asks.

Piper bites her lip, glancing to the right. She needs to siphon more time, let the Stoll brothers have a wider window. “Ok, so you know those leather cases you have on your phone that can have credit cards and stuff on them? I have one of those, and that’s where I keep my credit card and some emergency cash. They got that too, so I’m not even sure how to get a ride out of this place.”

Jason nods, biting his tongue in concentration. “Do you think there’s anyone who saw the guy?”

Piper sighs, blowing air out of her mouth in an undignified manner. “I don’t think so. They probably wouldn’t have even targeted me if there were people around, so I’m pretty sure nobody saw them.”

Piper picks up her blood stained tissue to wipe her nose again, wincing at it’s gross-ness. “Um, can I?” She gestures to the box of tissues on Jason’s desk.

“Of course,” he responds, and Piper drops her used tissue into the trash bin before plucking a new one and holding it up to her nose. Miraculously, her lipstick hasn’t even smudged. Whatever this stuff is that Valentina has, it’s great. 

“I think,” Jason says. “That you’re probably not going to get your stuff back.”

Piper grimaces, then shrugs. “I kinda figured that. It was only a couple bucks, and that phone was a few years old. Besides, my credit card is great about taking away bad purchases and stuff like that.”

“This has happened before?” Jason asks, and Piper laughs.

“Oh, it was a mess. My friend Drew accidentally switched our credit cards then went on a shopping spree, and I totally freaked out because I thought someone had stolen my card and replaced it with an already stolen one! But I guess the only thing Drew was worried about is why someone was buying fried rice with her credit card, because she’s one of those insane people who eats styrofoam and water only.” Piper looks up, and fakes a wince. “Shit, I’m sorry. I tend to ramble when I’m nervous, and I’m still high on adrenaline from when I literally fell on top of a pretty detective five minutes ago.”

Jason blushes, and Piper does as well. Pretty? Why the hell did she call him pretty? This is not a visible-flirting situation, this is a distract-him situation!

“Um, thanks,” Jason stutters, and he bites his tongue again, flush still colouring his cheeks.    
Piper mentally slaps herself. Why are you still looking at him! No!

A loud crash makes her snap to attention, and she whips her head around to see a certain pair of boys being dragged out of the hallway by a blonde man with a crooked scar. Her stomach plummets, like it’s fallen between her legs.

Piper stares in horror as Luke Castellan leers menacingly over the Stoll brothers, and there’s nothing going through her mind but one word. 

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao cliffhanger
> 
> bitch you thought i was gonna let them get through without at least a little drama? haha NO.


	13. different tongues, one voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper fights it out a the police station. Their chance for survival hinges on her. Can she do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k IM SORRY IM LATE im doing a summer camp rn (socially distanced and local, don't worry) but it is taking up a lot of time and I had to get this beta'd (thanks again siena *blows kiss*) because it's a sUPER IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!
> 
> enjoy bitches

Connor looks up, nodding frantically. Travis blinks at her a few times with the flash of a grin, and that’s when Piper realizes- they got the files. They were found  _ after  _ they copied them successfully.

There’s still a chance.

“I found these two trying to hack into the system in a janitor’s closet,” the blonde man says. 

Piper knows that within seconds the twins are going to be handcuffed and soon it will be all over. She knows what to do.

Piper grabs the stapler off Jason’s desk, smacking him across the face with it. He falls back with a stumble, dizzy from the impact. Piper darts forward, pivots, and elbows him in the stomach. “RUN!” she yells. Piper grabs Jason’s gun and holds it to his head. Her gut aches to let him go, but Piper holds firm. Normally, the detective would be able to take her down easy, but Jason’s disoriented, half conscious even.

Connor and Travis both leap for the exits, thundering down the stairs. The rest of the detectives surge forward, but she presses the gun harder into Jason’s temple. He’s almost slack against her, and Piper’s heels squeak across the linoleum. “Don’t move, please. Guns down.” Piper backs up as fast as she can, clicking across the floor. The blonde man looks unbelievably miffed at her actions. “I promise I am  _ not _ who I seem. You’ll see your colleague again, and he’ll be perfectly fine.”

“BS,” The bright-haired detective growls. “Let him go.”

It suddenly clicks in Piper’s mind; this is Juniper. Grover’s girlfriend. 

“Juniper,” she says, her voice far too shaky. “Grover’s innocent. I promise. We’re working on it.”

Juniper’s face grows slack, along with quite a few others. They gape openly.

Piper uses the time to pull Jason into the stairwell, closing the door and slamming the door knob to the side with her newly acquired gun. Piper drops him at the top of the stairs, hearing his faint and incoherent groan.

“I’m really sorry!” she cries. A quick glance at the door only tells her that it will soon be forced open. Piper takes a deep breath, leaning down and shucking off her shoes, then flying down the steps double time. She drops the gun on the main floor and hops out the window, Dorthea’s cries of astonishment the last thing she hears. The Stoll twins are waiting for her. 

“Go!” she urges them “We run for a few blocks and then catch a cab.”

They all take off, Piper now cursing the existence of heels even more as she darts between the late night people of New York City, Connor and Travis close behind her. 

Travis whistles for a cab, and by some miracle he manages to get one. They all pile into the backseat. “Delphi’s Pizza, please,” Piper pants. “Go, go, go!”

The cabbie merges into traffic, and Piper leans back in her seat. “That was tense.”

“You mind telling me what you kids’re running from?”

“My ex,” Piper pants. “He’s a menace and I hate him.”

The cabbie snorts, shaking her auburn head of hair. “Ain’t that the truth, baby. Sorry he ruined your night.”

Piper lets her breathing slow as the cab pulls off into the night, stopping at Delphi’s Pizza. Connor hands the driver some cash. 

“You have a good night!” she urges them, and Piper smiles back. She limps into Delphi’s through the back entrance, followed closely by Connor and Travis. 

Connor heaves up the trapdoor entrance, and Piper jumps down, cursing upon her landing. “These damn heels!”

“Piper!” Mitchell rejoices. “Oh thank god- wow, you look like shit.”

Piper rolls her eyes. “Thanks. The plan went a little-”

She’s interrupted by Connor surging forward and pulling Mitchell into a kiss, one that is jubilantly returned by her little brother and lasts for longer than she cares to admit. 

The two pull apart, and Mitchell heaves a breath. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Conner returns, equally as breathless.

“I am also alive,” Travis sasses, which breaks the tension completely. More people rush down the hall, Percy and Annabeth at the forefront. “Did you-”

“I got it,” Travis says, holding up the USB. “Luke… kind of caught us though. Only after we finished though, and I’m pretty sure he has no idea that we actually copied the files.”

Annabeth gapes. “Well then how did you get out?”

Connor jerks his thumb back to Piper. “All her.”

Piper winces, clicking her tongue. “I may have hit Jason Grace in the jaw with a stapler, stolen his gun, then proceeded to hold him hostage while those two ran for the hills.”

Annabeth nods her appreciation. “Remind me never to cross you.”

“You might have to pay a fine,” Grover shrugs. “And Jason could press charges but once this is all figured out he probably won’t.”

Piper whips towards him, a smile playing across her lips. “Your Juniper’s a spitfire, Grover. Had to mention you to get her off of me.”

Grover’s face lights up. “Really?”

Despite everything that just happened, Piper’s feeling… light. Even though this whole ordeal isn’t over yet, they really have a chance. It’s going to work. It  _ has _ to work.

Connor snatches up the USB, walking over to the guns closet. He pulls out a laptop, and Annabeth stares. “What else do you keep in that cabinet?”

Connor places the laptop on the counter, opening it and logging on before inserting the flash drive. He opens the file, Travis standing behind with his fingers crossed. 

Everyone’s standing on their tiptoes, fists clenched and hopes high. You could cut the tension with a steak knife. 

Connor keeps typing, and everyone crowds farther around the computer. “Did you get it?” Piper asks. “Tell me you got it, I had to hit a pretty boy with a stapler today for you!”

Laughter bubbles up, and Leo elbows her and wolf whistles. Piper shoves him playfully.

The tension in the room rises until it’s sky high, hopes and prayers and years of being messed with by fate all combined. Piper can’t seem to breathe right.

“We got it!” Connor yells, and the group goes up in cheers. For a second, everything is a mess of screams and yells, Leo dancing around her like a gremlin and grabbing her hands. Piper laughs out of pure joy. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Katie and Travis kissing, Connor and Mitchell kissing, and- well, to no surprise, Annabeth and Percy full on making out in the middle of the crowd. Almost every couple seems to be locked in an embrace.

No one seems to care. It’s started to really sink into Piper- they’re free. Everything is going to be ok. It’s gonna be alright.

She whoops, louder than she’d care to admit, and pulls Leo into a hug. He hugs her back, yelling something in Spanish that sounds jubilant. Cecil’s yelling in Hebrew, and Piper joins the fray, screaming something in French. Suddenly everyone’s yelling in different languages, Mitchell, Drew, and Valentina in French, Sherman Yang in Mandarin. Different words and screams fill the bunker, and somewhere in the midst of all of it is her family. This is her family. 

She watches as Percy stands on the counter and does his best to make everybody settle down, but his efforts yield barely any progress. He doesn’t look like he minds, though.

She’s sure it’s all a dream. Is there any way it’s a dream? 

Piper pinches herself. Nope. Not a dream. 

They’re really free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAY THEY'RE FREE
> 
> don't worry there is plenty of plot to go, and the next chapter's tHE SOLANGELO CHAPTER CLAP IT OUT yeah that's coming plus a bunch of falling action shit and cliche renunitings so STAY TUNED FUCKERS WE STILL GOT A WAYS TO GO


	14. too many freckles to count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico vents his frustrations into a punching bag, but he's forced to stop when a certain blonde-haired someone interrupts his (admittedly harmful) coping method.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOLANGELO BITCHES

As soon as Piper left, Nico retreated to the training room. He couldn’t stay there another second with Annabeth and Percy being so… natural.

He doesn’t have a crush on Percy. Well, at least not anymore. But now, it’s just… weird. HIs whole life has been a new level of weird in the past few years, but this crosses some kind of line. He doesn’t want to subject himself to watching it, at the very least.

So Nico goes to the training room. He spends most of his time there anyway, beating his problems into a punching bag. 

To this day, he has no idea where they found all of this stuff. It seems odd that in the middle of being on the run someone had time to make a trip to, like, Dick’s Sporting Goods or something. 

Nico discards his jacket and wraps his hands, pulling the tape tight across his knuckles. He steps up to the punching bag, breathing deeply before beginning to attack it.

He loses himself in the punches, just like always. Fists slam into the fake leather, but it’s not enough. 

Nico backs up, yelling sharply before kicking the bag. He kicks it again, darting forward as if the lump of sand and fabric were a person. Nico delivers a sharp one-two combo, ending it with another kick.

Nico growls in frustration, kneeing the punching bag before punching it again and again. He slams his fist into the bag, harder than he should have, and cries out in pain.

“You really shouldn’t do that.”

Nico whips his head around. “Oh. It’s you.”

Will Solace steps forward, his pale blue eyes focused on Nico’s injured wrist. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“I’m fine,” Nico answers roughly. 

Will walks towards him, and before Nico can react Will grabs his wrist. “Let me check. If you keep punching with a broken wrist, you’ll cause serious damage.” Will’s fingers are light and gentle, caressing his taped wrist and beginning to probe the skin gently. 

Then Nico remembers who Will is. He rips his arm out of Will’s grasp. “Don’t touch me.”

His command comes out more desperate than intended, voice rough with unshead rage and fear.

Will frowns softly. “Nico.”

“Go away,” His voice cracks. “Just- please.”

“No,” Will insists. “You’re hurting, Neeks. Talk to me.”

_ Bianca used to call me Neeks. _

“No,” Nico stammers. “You’re- you’re not- just leave me ALONE!”

The end comes out more forceful than intended- Will’s blown backward by the tone of his voice. Nico inhales, clenching his hands in shame. “Go away. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Nico, you’re gonna kill yourself if you keep being reckless.”

Nico laughs, but there’s no humor. “What would be so bad about that?”

“Everything.”

The grimace of his bitter laugh melts away. “Why do you care about me?”

It was supposed to be a dig, but it comes out like a plea- notice me, love me, tell me someone cares.”

“Because,” Will states. “You’re a person. You’re actually kind of nice, and funny, at least when you’re not being an ass. I see how you act around people you know. You aren’t… broken, or anything, as much as you try to convince yourself.”

Nico’s chest feels shallow, like his stomach decided to move into his lungs. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

Why is he apologizing? He never apologizes!

Will smiles, and for some stupid reason it makes Nico feel better. He steps away from the punching bag, fiddling with the fraying wraps on his wrists. His right one aches with pain from when he slammed it into the punching bag.

Maybe he doesn’t have to push Will away. The man standing before him sure doesn’t  _ seem _ like an enemy. After all, he’s done everything to help them.

Maybe there’s another reason he’s been so interested in Will.

Nico holds out his wrist, wincing apologetically. “Um, could you…?”

Will huffs out a little laugh, holding Nico’s wrist. He pushes down on a few points, pressing through the tape.

“Do I, uh, need to take that off?” Nico asks. 

Will shakes his head. “I don’t think anything’s broken.”

“Oh.”

“So that’s good.” 

An uncomfortable silence rises. 

“It might be sprained, though,” Will says. “I wouldn’t do anything drastic with it for at least a few hours. A day, maybe. No more punching. And get ice if it keeps hurting.”

Nico presses his eyebrows together. “How do you know all this stuff? I thought you were a pathologist.”

“I am,” Will amends. “Well, I guess. I have no idea what’s happening outside this bunker.”

Nico rolls his eyes, but for once it’s not in sarcasm.

“I was a nurse,” Will explains. “I wanted to start an internship, become a resident, the whole deal. But one after the other… Everything started falling apart a little. I didn’t have enough money for med school. The precinct was hiring, and I made a decent pathologist. All the people there are nice, well, except for Luke. I barely knew him.” Will pauses, licking his lips. Nico’s can’t do anything but watch.

“So I decided to abandon the med school idea,” Will finishes. “I can always come back to it someday, but… I like where I am now. I don’t know.”

Nico tugs at the wrappings on his wrist. “Wait, you used to be a nurse?”

Will scoffs. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. Being a nurse makes you a tough person, Nico!”

Nico bites his lip, trying not to smile.

Will looks at him, eyes wide and a smile alight on his face. “Do you know that once, I had to pull a Christmas ornament out of a toddler’s face? The nurses deal with all the dirty work, di Angelo, we’re the toughest of them all.”

Nico can’t help it. He laughs.

Will’s mouth opens in astonishment. “So you can smile!”

Nico reigns in his face, taking a deep breath. Something pings in his brain. “Wait, how do you know my last name?”

Something flashes across Will’s face. It could be anything, but it doesn’t look good.

“Percy told me but first I,” Will starts. “I was looking up on your sister’s case.”

Nico stiffens. “Why?”

“It’s the case Percy is- well, maybe now was- being accused for.”

Nico takes a step back. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Then I’ll be the one talking,” Will suggests. “You can’t bottle your traumas, Nico. Then they’ll only be more forceful when they come out.”

Will keeps speaking. “I looked into the records, the medical reports from her, um, body. She was killed with a long range rifle, Nico. Someone got her from at least a dozen yards away. It was a professional hit. That’s when I knew that Annabeth was telling the truth, and that’s why I believed Percy.”

“I saw her die,” Nico blurts out. He’s never talked about what happened to Bianca, especially not here in the bunker. “She had just called Percy, just found something out- something about Luke. She was talking about how he was a- a murderer.”

A tear courses down Nico’s cheek, but he doesn’t stop talking. It’s like he can’t. His words are a river and Will’s broken the dam. “I didn’t even see it coming. She just crumpled. For a second, I thought she’d passed out.” He takes a shaky breath. “And then the blood- there was  _ so much blood. _ The bullet had hit- hit her in the neck, and it was everywhere. I was frozen, and I didn’t- I didn’t even say goodbye. I just kneeled there like an-an idiot.”

“You weren’t an idiot,” Will assures. “You weren’t.”

Nico takes a shaky breath, a tear tracing it’s way down his cheek. It feels cold and foreign against his skin.    
He can’t remember the last time he cried. 

Will pulls him into a hug, and Nico buries his head into Will’s chest and lets himself relax. Another tear slips down his face, sinking into Will’s shirt. That’s when Nico realizes exactly what he’s doing. 

He’s  _ crying. _ Into Will Solace’s shirt, who he just confessed to the details of his sister’s murder, something he hasn’t told anyone. Ever.

Nico lifts his head, ready to step back, but Will’s hands are on his biceps. Their faces are close. He can feel the ghost of Will’s breath on his face.

Nico licks his lips, his whole mouth has suddenly gone dry. He can’t breathe. His lungs feel like they’ve shrunk to the size of a bean.

Will’s left hand leaves his bicep, tracing gently up his arm. It skims over his shoulder, settling gently over the side of his face and his jaw. 

Nico leans minutely into the touch. 

Will pulls him close, those blue-blue eyes staring into the depths of his black-brown ones. Will presses his lips to Nico’s and Nico can’t breathe. 

Will’s hand tightens on the back of Nico’s neck, pulling him flush. His hands migrate to Will’s back, gripping him tight. 

Will’s next breath is one of his.

Nico pushes forward, letting his feelings take control. Will trembles infinitesimally beneath his grasp. Will’s lips are soft, and it feels so fucking  _ right _ that he can’t think straight.

The kiss is soft, delicate, and Will moves with the grace of someone who’s tentative but sure. They break apart softly, Will’s hand still resting gently on his waist. For a second they both do nothing but breathe. 

Will breaks the tension.  “So.”

“So.” Nico breathes. “You’re gay.”

Will chuckles. It’s stupid that he looks even prettier up close. People aren’t supposed to look pretty up close, that’s where the flaws are. Will must be perfect, then. 

“Actually, I’m bi,” Will responds. “But yeah.”

Nico bites his lip. “This is awkward.”

“It is,” Will agrees. “I kinda want to kiss you again, but we should probably talk about it.”

“Yeah,” Nico admits. 

Will backs up a little, almost like he’s keeping himself in check. “If- no, when- this is all over… I kinda want to take you out.”

“On a date? Or dead?”

Will’s chuckle makes him want to smile. “On a date, don’t worry.”

Nico frowns. “You want to date me?”

Will grins nervously. “Well, yeah.”

“Yeah,” stutters Nico. “That- that’d be nice.” A blush floods his cheeks. “And thank you, for- for listening, I don’t know what brought that on.”

Will purses his lips. “You’ve probably been bottling it up for years, Death Boy. Trauma… it isn’t something that just goes away.”

Nico’s mouth falls a little in recognition. “You’ve lost someone.”

Will nods, biting his lip. “My two brothers. Well, half brothers. They were in the army…”

Nico lowers his gaze. “I’m sorry.” There’s a pause, and Nico coughs out a sarcastic laugh. “I’m here crying about my grief and you lost  _ two siblings-” _

“You didn’t have a support system, Death Boy. And I didn’t have to see them-” Will cuts himself off, and he grabs Nico’s hand. “However you react is valid. Some experiences are handled more easily than others. Don’t apologize for needing a shoulder to cry on.”

NIco squints up at him. “How do you know all this stuff?”

“You pick up a bit in an emergency room. I’ve consoled quite a few people who’d just seen something terrible or lost someone. Or both.”

Nico tries desperately to look somewhere other than Will’s eyes, but he fails. They’re like magnets, attracting his gaze, painted the color of the sky just before sunset.

A shout echoes from outside, and his attention is pulled to the door. “Is that them?” Will asks.

Nico grabs his hand and drags him over to the door, ignoring the tape on his hands. Outside the door is Piper, wearing a pair of five inch heels and talking to Percy. Travis Stoll is waving a USB around.

“They got it,” Will breathes.

“We still don’t know if they got the files, though. Something could have gone wrong.” He has to verbally remind himself not to get his hopes up, not to pray that the man who killed his sister will finally get what’s been coming to him for years. 

The couple hurries over to Connor, who’s retrieved a laptop and is already surrounded with a tense crowd of expectant people.

Feeling brave, Nico grabs Will’s hand. To his delight, Will squeezes his hand and holds on tight.

Piper yells something about hitting a pretty cop with a stapler, and Will cracks a smile. In Nico’s opinion, it’s fucking radiant. 

The next seconds are brimming, no, overflowing with tension, as the entire room waits and prays and hopes that they  _ finally _ have a chance at normal lives.

“We got it!” Connor yells, and the room explodes. 

Time slows down a little. It’s like his world is submerged, flies in amber all around him. Nico can see nothing. Hear nothing. Because the thing he’s been screaming at for years is finally getting somewhere. 

His sister’s death is being avenged.

All of a sudden it strikes him, that this is over, and there’s nothing else for him to fight for now. What if he doesn’t like who he is without the rage he built his life on? What if the mundane lifestyle is boring?

But Will by his side, Nico realizes that might not be so bad. 

Time accelerates to a normal pace. It takes two heartbeats for Will to turn to him. Another three for Nico to smile. Seven until Nyssa Barrera yells Spanish into his ear. Another four before Will kisses him. 

Sixteen heartbeats between tension and happiness, between death and life. Between ignorance and the actual bliss. 

Will lips taste like glory and fire, and he smells like sweat and shampoo. Will’s hair is like feathers under his hands, soft and pliable, but incredibly strong. 

Nico wonders if this is what it’s like to fly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao don't worry, still plenty of plot left to go. 
> 
> next chapter- cliche reunitations


	15. bloody nose and joyful screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper returns with the good news. 
> 
> aka, Percy's POV of the success of the Grand Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im late, it's been a messy few days. i tried to cut my bangs and majorly fucked up, so now i have really really short bangs so whoohoo.

_ PERCY JACKSON POV _

He’s sitting at the counter, tapping his foot. The tapping only grows more insistent the more time that Piper and the Stolls’ are gone. 

“Percy,” Annabeth grumbles. “You’re shaking the counter.”

He hops down from his perch atop the metal, landing easily on the floor. “When do you think they should be back? It’s been over half an hour. The cab ride is barely seven minutes that way and Connor said it’d only take ten minutes to hack in, so-”

Annabeth walks up to him and presses her hand over his mouth. “Percy, you’re great and I like you, but shut up.” She pulls her hand off apprehensively. “The more you worry, the more you spiral. That’s how it works.”

“Ok,” Percy promises. “I won’t spiral.”

Annabeth grins, breathing out a little. 

“What are we?”

The question catches her off guard; she turns back around and looks at Percy. “Huh?”

“What are we,” He asks. “You know, like, romantic stylez.”

Annabeth purses her lips. “Ok did you just quote Brooklyn Nine-Nine at me?”

Percy shrugs. “You can binge it on Netflix.”

Annabeth huffs out a laugh. “And two… um, I’m just going to say this so I don’t embarrass myself further. Boyfriend?”

“Girlfriend.” Percy agrees. “We did that in the dorkiest way possible but at this point I really don’t care.”

Annabeth sighs, her fingers twitching and tapping on the counter. She grabs her wrist, sighing again in defeat. “Damn I’m just as bad as you are.”

Percy shrugs. “Everyone’s a little… high strung right now.”

“You can say that again.”

Percy looks back up to the trapdoor entrance, his gaze becoming one of even more sorrow. Mitchell’s pacing below the trapdoor, constantly glancing up. It’s like watching a caged dog pace.

Everyone else seems to have left to occupy themselves. Nico went into the training room almost as soon at the group left, and Will is nowhere to be found. Valentina and Drew are probably pacing as well, worried about their sister. He’s seen Katie cross the hall three times with her hands on her temples, probably freaking out about Travis. 

Percy spins in a little circle, hands shoved in his jean pockets. After Piper left, he changed out of the exercise clothes. It was something to do amidst the mess. 

He hears Mitchell’s cry of excitement first, and watches, frozen with incredibility, as Connor kisses Mitchell. Annabeth drags him forward, and he bites his lip apprehensively. 

Percy’s mouth feels like sandpaper. “Did you-”

“I got it,” Travis says, holding up the USB for them all to see. “Luke… kind of caught us. Only after we finished though, and I’m pretty sure he has no idea that we actually copied the files.”

Annabeth gawks, marvelled. “How did you get out?”

Connor gestures to Piper. “All her.”

Piper winces. “I hit Jason Grace in the jaw with a stapler, stolen his gun, then proceeded to hold him hostage with it while those two ran for the hills.”

Annabeth nods in appreciation. “Remind me never to cross you.”

Grover shrugs. “You might have to pay a fine…”

Percy tunes out the rest of their conversation as Piper mentions something about Juniper, and a crowd amasses behind them. He watches as Connor retrieves a laptop from the cabinet and logs in, typing fast. He inserts the USB and opens a file.

“Did you get it?” Piper asks. “Tell me you got it, I had to hit a pretty boy with a stapler today for you!” 

Titters of excited laughter come to life, but Percy’s focused on Connor. He clicks in the file, and yells, “We got it!”

It’s like someone lit a bomb in the room. A roar of noise escalates, people are yelling and screaming and cheering. It hasn’t set in properly yet- he’s free. They’re all  _ free. _

His mom can come back to the states. He can finish his GED, go to college.

Annabeth’s next to him, shaking his shoulders. “Percy-!”

He cuts her off with a kiss.

Annabeth’s arms fold around his waist, and even though it seems like it’s been weeks since they trained together he remembers it’s barely been hours. But it seems like he’s been kissing her since forever.

Everything else dissolves, he can barely hear or see. It’s just Annabeth, her blonde hair beneath his hands and her lips on his. 

Somewhere amidst all of the hubbub, people’ve started yelling in different languages. Annabeth and him break apart, and they look out on the crowd and start cheering too. 

Percy looks over, and his jaw drops. “I think something happened there.”

Annabeth glances over, and breathes an astonished laugh. “Well, I can’t say I didn’t expect it.”

It’s Nico. And Will. They’re kissing.

Given the fact that Percy has no place to stand on regarding his recent actions with Annabeth, he stays quiet.

It is nice to see Nico happy, though. That something he hasn’t seen in a long time. A lot must have happened in that training room. In fact, Nico’s hands are still wrapped in tape.

Percy looks around the room, his family yelling in different languages. Valetina’s shrieking in French next to him, and Mitchell’s yelling something at Connor Stoll in the same language. Connor laughs back, and for the first time in almost five years, Percy’s truly happy. 

The hubbub dies down, though. Connor copies the files and attaches them in an email to Luke and Nico’s fathers. It sends, which causes another round of cheers.

Percy leaps up onto the counter, standing up and cupping his hands around his mouth. “EVERYBODY!” he yells.

People stop talking.

Percy grins. “I hate to be the voice of reason, but we gotta stay here until Castellan’s in cuffs.”

Groans and protests rise up, he can hear Valentina praying for the sun to give her a tan. 

“When will that be?” Mitchell asks. 

Percy looks over to Annabeth, expectant. “Any idea, detective?”

“Less than a day,” Annabeth assures. “I’m assuming at least one of the people we sent it to will make a move within minutes.”

“I’m not letting anybody out until we have confirmation that Castellan’s gone,” Percy commands. “I don’t want anybody getting hurt.”

The crowd sobers.

“Hey,” Piper pipes up. “Um, I hit a cop with a stapler. Do I have to pay a fine?”

Annabeth grins. “Yeah, probably. Also, I’m not sure where any of you will go…”

The mood only dives more as people realize most of them have no funds. 

Piper steps onto a stool, climbing on top of the counter. “Ok, I’m- oh fuck me.”

“I’m sure that hot blonde cop would do it for you!” Travis yells, and Piper gives him the finger. She reaches down, taking off her high heels. “Sorry,  _ not _ to you Travis, just… ugh. High heels.”

Laughter bubbles up again, and Piper grins while waiting for it to settle down. “Ok guys, I’m talking for all of my sibs when I say this-”

“Who even says sibs anymore?” Leo asks. 

“Shut up, Valdez, you called your new machine ‘groovy’ this morning.”

The laughter rises again, and Leo gives Piper his fake offended face.

“Anyway,” Piper continues. “Our mom is rich. Also, my dad is rich, but that doesn’t apply to any of them. What I’m trying to say here is, we have plenty of money. We can work with loans, or straight up gifts, whatever anybody needs. Besides, Delphi’s can work for us all if we need money to finish GED’s, get high school or college degrees and all of that. It’s going to take some sorting out but we can get everyone to where they want to go. And if worst comes to worst, I’ll just sell Drew’s shoes.”

That gets another laugh, and Piper nimbly climbs down from the counter. There’s blood smeared across her nose and she’s still holding her high heels.

“Pipes,” Percy says. “You should get cleaned up.”

Piper touches her nose, frowning. “Anyone know first aid?”

Will Solace pops up. “I can do it. I was a nurse before the whole pathologist thing.”

Piper grins.

The hubbub ensues, though far more gentle. Percy slides off the counter as the crowd disperses a little, people wandering around and laughing at their sudden good fate.

“Hey,” Percy says. 

Nico looks up. “Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say I’m happy for you.”

Nico blinks. “What?”

“With Will. I’m happy for you, you two look good together.”

Nico nods. It’s incredibly awkward. “Um, the same to you and Annabeth.”

Percy bites his lip, tapping his hand against his leg. 

“Uh, can we go somewhere private? To talk?” Nico asks. 

Percy indulges him, and they walk into a nearby hallway. “What is it?”

“I need to clear the air,” Nico confesses. “For a long time, I had a crush. On, um, on you.”

Percy’s brain freezes. “Wh-on me?”

“Yeah,” Nico admits. “I’m totally over it now, but I just wanted to… make things less uncomfortable. Besides, you’re not really my type.” Nico does something Percy never thought he would do- he grins- then disappears back into the crowd.

Percy lets his back fall against the metal wall. “Huh.”

The next few hours are a blur of excitement and celebration. The emails are long since sent. Seeing all of his friends around, happy again, is something he’s missed dearly. He realizes that he’s never really… seen them happy. Completely, at least. 

Someone’s turned music, the beat providing an undertone to the celebration. It’s toned far down from the yelling in linguistics that happened a few hours ago, but he’s never seen everyone so relaxed. 

Piper’s climbed onto the counter. She took the ridiculous heels off ages ago, and now her leather-clad legs are dangling off the edge while she laughs with Valentina about something. 

Will and Nico seem to be connected at the hip, Connor and Mitchell can’t seem to keep their hands off each other either. Percy shakes his head well-meaningly at the sight.

The song switches to a slower one, and couples begin to pair up. Travis pops up in the middle of the crowd with Katie laughing behind him. 

Someone taps his shoulder; it’s Annabeth. “Dance with me, Seaweed Brain.”

He obliges with a grin, stepping into the crowd and wrapping his hands around Annabeth’s waist. Her head rests on his shoulder.

“How are you doing?” he asks.

Percy can feel Annabeth’s eyebrows furrowing against his shoulder. “Huh?”

Percy sways a little, setting a comfortable rhythm. “You were Luke’s number two just a week ago. That type of trust doesn’t disappear overnight.”

“Yeah,” Annabeth confesses. “I… it was insane at first. I basically denied it by pushing it out of my mind. But now…” she gestures to everyone around them. “Seeing what he did to them… it’s gonna take a while to get used to, but I can do it.”

Percy rubs comforting circles into Annabeth’s back, looking into those grey eyes. They’re something he always marveled at. For years, Percy thought grey was flat. Something that barely qualified as a color. But now, in her eyes, it’s the most vibrant thing he’s ever seen.

Annabeth kisses him, and for the first time in years there’s nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing.

It feels  _ amazing. _

Eventually, it gets too late for them to stay up. Percy and Annabeth are some of the first to retire, leaving the late-night celebrations to the Stoll’s and Piper.

Percy’s brushing his teeth when it hits him- it’s the last time he’s going to have to do this. Not brush his teeth, but sleep in a bunker. 

Where is he gonna go? Where are they all going to go? They may have funds, but there’s the whole matter of getting apartments and New York City isn’t a cheap place to live-

Percy forces his heart rate down.

He’s waited on calling his mother. It feels weird that now he can call someone from in the bunker, but just in case this doesn’t work he doesn’t want to get her hopes up. 

When he spits his toothpaste into the sink, Annabeth comes out of one of the stalls. She washes her hands, drying them on one of the towels before running a brush through her curls. He recognizes it as one of Piper’s, something she must have lent Annabeth.

Percy grabs a comb and runs it through his hair, working out a few miniscule tangles. 

“You are so lucky,” Annabeth groans. “If I don't brush for even one night, I wake up with three different rats nests.”

Percy shrugs, his old trouble maker grin back. “Perks of being a dude.”

Annabeth shakes her head, grabbing the toothpaste and squeezing a little of it on her finger before licking it. She takes a sip of water, swishing it around her mouth.

Percy stares, his mouth falling open. “What  _ are  _ you doing?”

Annabeth spits out her toothpaste water. “There’s no extra toothbrushes down here, I have to do something.”

Percy smiles again. “You’re such a dork.”

“If I’m a dork, you’re totally a dork.”

“Agreed.”

Annabeth smiles softly, licking her lips. Percy looks down, and sees her hands are trembling. “Wise Girl? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Annabeth stammers. “I just- you’re going to have to move somewhere other than this hole, and I know Piper and her siblings have money, but I was wondering if you’d like to- like to stay with me.”

Percy freezes, his mouth slightly open.

“I’m sorry,” Annabeth stutters, turning back the mirror. “It was a stupid idea, and we’ve only known each other for a week, and-”

“Annabeth,” Percy interrupts. “I’d- I’d love to stay with you.”

Her face lights up. “Really?”

“Really,” Percy chuckles. He kisses her, sweetly, their lips barely brushing. “I’d go anywhere with you.”

Annabeth looks to the ceiling. “There’s only one bedroom. And by that I mean one bed.”

“I like your apartment.”

Annabeth punches him in the shoulder, but there’s no heat in it. Percy laughs and the two of them leave the bathroom together. Annabeth collapses on her bunk.

Percy’s about to climb into his, when Annabeth waves at him. “Stay with me, would you?”

He remembers again- they just sent her old boss to prison. Someone who probably was a hero to Annabeth until a week ago.

“Ok,” Percy agrees, and slides into the little bed next to Annabeth. She latches onto him immediately, and Percy stifles a laugh. “So, you’re a koala.”

Blush colours Annabeth’s cheeks. “Shut up, Jackson.”

Percy lets his laugh loose, and Annabeth nestles into the crook of his shoulder. Annabeth’s curls brush against his jaw, and his knee brushes her calf.

Percy falls asleep wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao you thought they were gonna reunite this chapter? nope. NEXT CHAPTER, BABY!


	16. static voices, endless choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inhabitants of the bunker leave to reunite with friends and family. Annabeth returns to her precinct, and Percy makes a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG REUNITATION CHAPTER!!! lmao prepare for the cheesiest shit you've ever read, I couldn't help myself.

When he wakes up, it’s to a cry of joy.

His self-preservation kicks in, and Percy jolts up. His shoulder hits someone’s arm. He looks down and remembers, he slept in Annabeth’s bed last night.

Wow. Just thinking that gives him a little shiver. 

“Look!” Nyssa screams. She’s holding a computer out, but the words are far too small for Percy to read from where he is. 

“Wha’ is it?” Annabeth murmurs sleepily. Percy shrugs, eyes focused on Nyssa.

“Listen to this!” Nyssa proclaims, attracting the attention of them all. She looks at the screen and begins to read.  _ “‘Captain of the 99th precinct, Luke Castellan, was arrested this morning for numerous crimes as well as the framing of innocents. Some of the convicted include ex-detectives Grover Underwood, Clarisse la Rue, Nyssa Barrera, and numerous others including the famous model who goes by Aphrodite and four of her children. All of his victims have been released of their charges, but none have made an appearance to the public. The media awaits anxiously for their arrival.’ _ Guys!” Nyssa cries. “We’re free! It worked!”

Percy leaps out of bed, along with anybody else. Annabeth’s awake now, and she’s looking on with an expression of delight. There’s a rush for the bathrooms to get changed and go outside, for the old detectives to meet their ex-partners again. 

“Thalia’s going to come back,” Annabeth says as she drags a brush through her hair. “I wonder what Jason’s going to think about that.”

“I also wonder how his face is doing. Piper’s a hard hitter.”

That gets a laugh out of the blonde, and Percy can’t help but smile. Grover’s running around like a madman, shoving on his shoes. He, Chris, and Clarisse are first at the door. 

“No one leaves until we’re all ready!” Piper commands. “Drew, you don’t need falsies for this!”

Percy expects her to ignore it and keep applying her makeup, but Drew inhales, blending her eyeshadow in just a little bit more. “Screw it. I’m coming!”

That draws out a cheer from the crowd, and one by one they file through the trapdoor. Delphi’s remains closed for the morning.

The group splits up. The majority of them go to the park, determined to stay outside. Others, mostly ex-detectives, head to the precinct. Piper comes with them. Grover’s at the head of the crowd, walking so determinedly he looks like a cartoon character. Percy loops his hand through Annabeth’s, shooting her a determined look. It feels heavenly to be in the sunlight like this, not worried about anyone noticing him. 

When they march in, Dorthea Kerr presses her hand to her chest in a shocked fashion. Percy ignores her, continuing towards the precinct, following Annabeth.

“Stairs!” Clarisse directs, and all of them file into the stairs.

He’s never seen Grover run so fast in his entire life. 

Percy’s at the front of the crowd, so he’s right behind Chris, Clarisse, and Grover when they all burst into the precinct. 

It’s exactly the same as it was a week ago, desks in little kiosks across the room. The detectives rise as they all stream out of the stairs, some shocked, some excited, and some both. 

“JUNI!” Grover yells, vaulting over the gate and into the bullpen. Juniper stares, her mouth hanging open, before running forward. It’s like something out of a movie, the way they hug each other before Juniper pulls Grover into a kiss. 

By then, everyone’s in the precinct. It’s honestly getting a little crowded, but Percy doesn’t care. 

Annabeth strides forward, smiling brightly. “Hey Malcolm.” A man with pale blonde hair and grey eyes stutters a response, before Annabeth sweeps him into a hug. 

Clarisse, Chris, Nyssa, Cecil, and Sherman step forward, all having worked in this very building. 

“Hey guys,” Cecil jests awkwardly. “It’s… good to be back.”

“CECIL!?!”

Lou-Ellen Blackstone runs across the bullpen, and Percy thinks she’s going to pull Cecil into a hug before she punches him in the face. “You idiot.”

Cecil grins playfully. “Sorry Lou, but I couldn’t exactly call you while I’m on the run.”

Austin’s seemed to unfrozen, and he peers hopefully into the crowd. “Kayla?”

A certain blonde-and-green haired midget launches herself from the crowd and hugs Austin. Austin’s so tall he has to bend over, but makes up for it by swinging her around. “I knew you were innocent!”

Some of the other detectives have seemed to unfrozen. One of them steps forward, and Percy recognizes her. Silena.

She looks a mess. There’s red rings around her eyes, and her breaths are short and ragged. “Clarisse?”

“Hey, girlie,” Clarisse says, stepping forward. 

“You were right,” Silena breathes. “Luke- he’s, he’s a murderer.”

Clarisse moves up, wrapping Silena in a hug. “It’s ok.”

It’s one of the strangest friendships Percy’s ever seen.

Silena pulls herself away from Clarisse’s arms. “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“It’s ok,” Clarisse promises. “You’re here in the end.”

Silena offers a smile, but it’s bittersweet. “You’re amazing, you know. It’s been years, and you… you had faith.”

“Sometimes I didn’t,” Clarisse confesses.

Both of them step back, and Percy links his hand through Annabeth’s. He can tell she’s getting overwhelmed. His girlfriend gives him a look of appreciation. 

“Um,” Someone else interjects. “Hi Jason… how’s your face?”

It’s Piper. Percy remembers her telling them about how she had to hit Jason in the face with a stapler to escape, and he has to stifle a laugh. 

Jason’s eyes widen, and his jaw drops. “You!”

Piper winces. “I’m really sorry! I didn’t want to hurt you but Luke caught us, and-”

“Wait a minute,” Juniper interrupts. “That was you guys?”

Chris nods. “We needed proof that Luke was guilty. We’re the ones who got him put away.”

Piper bites her lip. “I can pay medical bills, if you have those. Seriously.”

Mitchell rolls his eyes. “You smacked him with a stapler, not stole his car.”

Piper looks at him imploringly. “You know it’s been years since I did that!”

“Stolen cars?” Jason asks.

Piper waves her hand. “Ex-klepto. Plea for attention from my working father, whatever. I haven’t done that in a long time,  _ Mitchell.” _

Her brother raises his hands, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Don’t blame the victim.”

“Bullshit,” Piper sasses, and Valentina giggles at the both of them. 

For a second, Percy’s startled to discover that they’re here. They must have come to support Piper. 

The hubbub settles down, and Percy remembers something; his mother. 

There’s a phone on Annabeth’s desk. Apparently, they’ve left it as is in the week she’s been gone “Can I use that?” Percy asks Annabeth. “I want to call my mom, let her know.”

“Of course,” Annabeth says. She nudges him to the phone. “Go, Seaweed Brain.”

He picks up the phone, and dialed the number he’s memorised from being tempted to call every day. The phone rings once, twice, and Percy feels lighter when someone picks up.

“Hello?”

It’s his mother.

“Hey Mom,” Percy says. “So… Luke’s in prison.”

“Wh-what? Percy?”

“Yeah,” he chokes. “Mom- it’s over. You can come back to the States if- if you want. Luke can’t frame me for it anymore.”

Over the line comes a few gasps of excitement and relief. “Percy, baby, you’re… this is true?”

“Yeah,” he repeats. “You- you can come back to New York, if you want.”

“Of course I’m coming back to New York!” Sally Jackson cries. “It’s far too cold up here.”

Percy laughs, something caught in his throat. “It’s good to talk to you again.”

“Me too, Percy,” his mother says.

Percy looks up, remembering he’s in a police precinct. “I can’t keep talking, I’m on a police phone right now. I’ll call you in a little bit, ok? I promise.”

“I love you, Percy.”

He smiles. “Love you too, Mom.”

Percy hangs up, resting the phone back down. “She’s, uh, she’s good. She’s gonna come back to New York.”

Annabeth smiles, her grey eyes glowing. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Percy’s eyes bug. “Holy shit, you’re gonna meet my mom. Oh my god, I’m gonna die.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “You’re a total dork.”

“So…” Mitchell asks. “What do we do now?”

It’s a question no one really wants to answer.

Annabeth’s apartment is… pretty much as he expected.

Neat. Clean. It looks like a job, not a home. There’s barely any sense of character, any sense that someone with preferences lived here. 

It looks like a goddamn stock photo.

Percy whistles. “Well, you certainly live like a good detective, Chase.”

Annabeth drops her newly re-acquired gun and badge on the table. “I’ll admit it, I lived in a… private style.”

Percy clicks his tongue. “Annabeth, it looks like a stock photo.”

That makes her blush. “I know.”

He doesn’t talk, instead lets her have the chance to pour out her thoughts. 

“I live like this because I thought it would take away a little of the pain.”

Percy stays silent, knowing that if he gives her time she’ll tell him anything.

“That’s when I got to your bunker, I loved it a little more than I should have. People, real people, with pictures in their bunks and worn books in that room and personal pans for the stove. It’s the first time I’ve seen something like that, something so effortlessly friendly. Even Nico was a pleasant sight.”

“And that’s saying something,” Percy laughs. “Why… why don’t you let yourself feel?”

Annabeth sighs, backing up into the counter and leaning back against it. “I’m afraid. I was afraid, more like it, of what would happen if I embraced things instead of pushing them down. I was so afraid that I’d break, because the heroes and people I knew were either dead or… not the same.”

Percy looks down.

Annabeth keeps talking. “There’s a reason I knew Luke so well. He found me when I was seven, after I ran away. I, um, I lived with him and Thalia on the streets for a while. Luke was different back then. He was carefree and kind, he’s the one who gave me a knife. That’s the real reason I still like to fight with one.” She takes a deep breath. “But as time went on, he got crueler. He started to pick fights, something that he thought I didn't notice but I did. He saw everything as a challenge, like there was always a way for him to win or prove himself better. He got into a fight with Thalia. I was eight. It’d been barely a year of living on the streets together, but I was still young and naive. He dragged Thals away for them to argue somewhere else, and I- I never saw her again.”

Annabeth looks into his eyes, her grey ones brimming with unshed tears. “He told me Thalia had walked off. That she’s gone for a walk, some ‘alone time’, he’d said. I don’t know what happened.”

Percy remembers a look in Thalia’s eyes, something that used to haunt his nightmares, whenever he mentioned Luke. She’d said something about confronting him, and he’d tried to kill her.

“Luke tried to kill her that day,” he speaks softly. “She got away. Luke made sure she knew she could never come back.”

Annabeth opens her mouth, confusion and horror written all over her face. 

“She told me,” Percy admits. “Thalia was in the bunker until a month after I moved there. She took over for Artemis’s organization under the guise of one of her subordinates. We get letters, phone calls, messages, every now and then. It’s sporadic. I’ll try to get in touch so you can see her again.”

“Thanks,” Annabeth sniffles. “Make yourself at home, by the way. Might as well help me with that.”

Percy smirks. “Sure.”

Before she can retort his smart-ass response, he kisses her. 

Later that night, after an exhausting day and a lazy dinner of Japanese takeout, (the dinner was definitely more enjoyable than the rest of the day) he’s curled up with Annabeth on her couch. 

Percy revels in the feeling of a soft couch, a nice home, and walls that are something other than metal. “You know, this week has probably been one of the craziest of my life.”

Annabeth cracks a smile. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I mean, it wouldn’t be so crazy if I hadn’t met this girl, though.”

“This girl sounds pretty nuts, then,” Annabeth giggles. 

Percy shakes his head. “Oh, no way. She’s amazing.” Annabeth shifts a little next to him, but Percy keeps talking. “She’s badass, and strong, and fearless, and could kick my ass any day if she tried.” He looks down, and Annabeth’s biting her lip, holding back a tentative smile. “Did I mention beautiful?”

“I don’t know,” Annabeth retorts. “My week’s been pretty insane too. I met this boy.”

Percy grins quietly. 

“He’s a total idiot, actually. Really dumb. But he’s loyal as fuck, kind to a fault, and a damn good kisser.”

Percy can’t hold it in anymore, he lets out a laugh. “Glad to know I’m not a waste of space.”

“You’re never a waste of space,” Annabeth murmurs, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I don’t- I can’t try and understand what this is like for you.”

There’s a sudden silence that blankets the room, causing Percy’s smile to slip off his face. 

Annabeth keeps talking. “My entire world was pulled out from underneath my feet almost two weeks ago. I lost one of my most trusted people when he turned out to be an actual murderer. I found out my friend wasn’t dead. I found out a lot of things, including that there’s a bunker under Brooklyn.”

Percy chuckles halfheartedly. 

Annabeth bites her lip, and he can see her face scrunch up a bit with worry in his peripheral vision. “But you… you’ve been in a bunker for years, Perce. There’s a whole world- years of living- that’s been… stolen from you. I can’t-” Her voice breaks. “I try not to think about it, sometimes.”

Percy exhales. “I try not to think about it, most days.” He finds Annabeth’s hand amidst the two of them, grasping it tightly. “And you don’t have to. Despite being underground, I was still living. I’ve made lifelong friends down there. Pretty much  _ all _ my friends, to be exact.” He smiles softly. “I met you. How bad can that be?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “You’re so sappy.”

“Mmmmh, you love it.”

“Shut up,” Annabeth grumbles. She looks into his eyes, her own grey ones twinkling with the beginnings of another one of their storms. “Wanna watch Stranger Things with me and pretend you aren’t scared?”

“I’m sold,” Percy answers. “Take it away, Chase.”

So despite it all, maybe this is the best possible scenario. Because after all, there’s pretty much no place he’d rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAYYY! the next chapter will be the court date for, you guessed it, luke castellan and the murder of bianca di angelo. stay tuned, my loyal readers! until next time!
> 
> lmao i had to credit stranger things, that damn show saved my fucking LIFE. did anyone else scream when they said 'no, not the american' cause i sURE FUCKIN DID
> 
> anyway lol bye guys


	17. broken memories buried in pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group attends the official court hearing of Luke Castellan for the first degree murder of Bianca di Angelo. Percy and Nico are called to the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! last week was a mess, had a big summer camp wrap up, then the weekend was basically just me sleeping, and tHEN i had a pre-calc summer review class so THAT was obviously so fun, but IM HERE NOW AND IM SORRY
> 
> anyway, enjoy bastard!luke getting fucking wrecked in court.

Court date.

The two words rattle around in Percy’s mind more than they ought to. Those two words mean not only seeing Luke again, but getting to be there when he’s put away for good. 

There’s no way he’s missing that.

But it doesn’t mean he isn’t scared. 

The last few days- well, they’ve been insane. His parents came back to the States, just for a day, to visit him. He cried. Paul cried. His mom cried.

There was just… a lot of crying involved. 

But that was almost a week ago, now. Things have settled down a little. The police department is scrambling to accommodate all of the new detectives. Jason’s been named interim captain, but everyone knows it’s Annabeth who deserves- and probably will get- that role. 

Piper’s paid her fine, as well as any of the others, and thankfully Jason and Reyna are understanding enough to gloss over a few of the imperfections in their on-the-run lives. 

He met Reyna, as well. Thalia was right about her, the woman radiates power and control, but not sadistically like Luke did. Her dark brown hair was swept to one side in a braid, giving her the distinguished look of someone who’s in control and knows it. There’s a general consensus between him and Annabeth that she is very, very scary. 

Luke’s trial is today. Because of the widespread popularity of the case, he’s been pushed to the front of the line. Whenever Percy thinks about it, his mouth suddenly becomes dry. 

It’s a whole thing.

If anything, it should be Annabeth who’s falling apart, but she’s stronger than ever. Whenever he catches a glimpse of her, it’s like her spine is made of steel. 

Nico di Angelo, on the other hand, is happier than Percy’s ever seen him. Annabeth offered to drive Nico and Will to the hearing, and despite only having known each other for a week and a half, the pair appear as in love as a couple on their honeymoon. 

They’re quite the contrast, really, Will is nothing but sunshine and happiness and Nico is… not.

But Nico smiles when Will makes a stupid joke, and it lifts a little of the stress of the day off Percy’s shoulders. But he blushes when Nico tilts his head back and he spots a tiny red love bite on his friend’s neck. 

It’s a whole thing.

When they get to the courthouse, they’re all promptly mobbed with press. Annabeth walks through it with her head held high, Percy, Will, and Nico trailing along. After a few stressful minutes of walking against the crowd, they’re inside. 

Almost everyone else is already there. He spots Grover, Juniper, Jason Grace with Piper and her siblings, Lou-Ellen Blackstone and Austin Lake sitting with Cecil Markowitz and Kayla Knowels respectively. Other members of his jilted party are there, Miranda and Sherman and Clarisse and so many other faces he knows so well.    
There are four empty seats next to Piper, and when she catches their gaze she motions them and pats the spots for them to sit. 

Nico and Will file in first, Will blushing red at a gentle tease about ‘how cute the two of them are’ from the Cherokee girl. Nico bites his lip, holding back a slight smile, and Percy realizes just how important his friends are to him. 

Annabeth sits down next, and Percy follows her shortly. They’re probably the most high-profile victims in the trial, Percy because of the lengths he was forced to go to and the crimes he was framed of, and Annabeth because of her close involvement with Luke and the way things went down. 

“All rise,” the Announcer says. “For the honorable Judge Quintus.”

A wise-looking old man with distinguished grey hair sits down in the judge’s chair. “You may sit,” He announces. 

The audience sits. 

“The prosecution calls the defendant Luke Castellan to the stand.”

Percy tenses with anticipation and dread as Luke is marched up to the stand. Before he realizes what he’s doing, his hand clenches in Annabeth’s. She squeezes back, her face a reassuring mixture of reassuring and caution.

Luke’s wicked scar catches the fluorescent lights as he sits on the witness chair. Orange looks horrible on him.

Good.

“Mr. Castellan,” Their lawyer asks. She’s a powerful woman, a thin, lithe figure and pitch black hair lending to her don’t-fuck-with-me vibe. “Could you please recount to me the events of December 21st, 2012?”

Luke grits his teeth. “I was unaware of the death of Bianca di Angelo, if that’s what you’re asking.”

At the mention of his sister’s name, Nico stiffens.

“Answer the question please, Mr. Castellan.”

Luke’s mouth tightens. “I was at home. It was a Saturday, I believe. I had the day off.”

“Can anyone account for the fact that you were, indeed, in your apartment?”

The defense’s lawyer, Prometheus, stands up at that. “Objection. Implience of guilt.”

Quintus levels is steel grey eyes at Prometheus. “Overruled. Continue, Dr. Hecate.”

Hecate nods graciously. “Is there any evidence that confirms you were at your apartment?”

“There is CCTV footage of me entering my apartment in the morning after a walk, and more footage of me leaving the apartment the next morning as well, so yes.”

Hecate nods again, her vibrant eyes fixing a steel gaze on Luke. “And this, this is an audio transcript for a call you made that very day.” She projects an image onto the screen. It’s a video, an audio transcript by the look of it. She clicks the play button, and Luke’s voice fills the room. “I don’t care what you have to do, I need her crossed off. She’s discovered some…  _ issues _ involving the Fletcher case and is burying her dirty little nose in places she should not be looking. I need it done by tonight.” There’s a slight pause, and another voice speaks shortly over the line. “I’ll wire the money by Monday, only if it’s done.” The call cuts off, and the video ends. 

Percy sees movement in the corner of his eyes, and he can see Nico practically vibrating with rage. 

“Voice analysis has confirmed that it is indeed Mr. Castellan’s voice. This call transcript is one of many in a file anonymously delivered to Mr. Hermes and Mr. Hades, the latter of which is the father of the late Bianca di Angelo.” Hecate takes a step forward. “Can you confirm that in these transcripts, Bianca di Angelo is indeed the person you asked to be ‘crossed off’?”

Luke says nothing. Nico makes a sharp, aborted movement, like he’s going to jump out of his chair and charge the blonde, but thinks better of it. Percy has to make a conscious effort not to bite his tongue.

“Mr. Castellan, please answer the question.”

Quintus taps his gavel. “Just a reminder, Dr. Hecate, the witness can choose to remain silent.”

“I am aware, Judge Quintus,” Hecate answers with unwavering professionality. “That’s why I have no further questions and a different witness to call to the stand.” Luke is walked off the stand, and Hecate turns back to the bench. “Nico di Angelo, please come forward.”

Murmurings arise from the audience, but they’re silenced by a quick banging of the gavel and an order of silence from Judge Quintus. 

“Mr. di Angelo,” Hecate asks, once Nico is situated on the witness’s chair. “If you could, please describe the moments from right before your sister’s… murder.”

Nico opens his mouth, drawing in a sharp breath before closing it again. 

“I know this is a difficult subject,” Hecate soothes in a surprisingly nurturing tone. “But we need you to explain to us exactly what happened on that night.”

Nico nods, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth a second time. “It was a Saturday afternoon. I don’t remember the exact time, but if I had to take a guess, I would say about four or five o’clock. I was sixteen years old at the time, and my sister eighteen.” He closes his eyes shortly, then opens them again. “She was on a call. At the time, I had no idea who it was to.” Nico clenches and unclenches his hands, and Percy swears he sees Will Solace visibly flinch.

“She was agitated. Scared, even. Not crying, but visibly shaken. I barely heard her conversation, but she gave the person on the other end of the line our address.” Nico bites his lip, jaw trembling. “She hung up the phone, and put it down on the table. And then she just- she just froze, for a second, and c-crumbled to the floor.” Nico’s hands twitch, but he keeps talking. “I thought at first she’d fainted. And then there was blood-  _ so much blood-  _ and I just- I just screamed. She looked at me, and she just stopped- stopped moving- I freaked out, and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late- I couldn’t-”

“Take a moment, Nico,” Hecate reassures. “Breathe.”

Nico inhales a rattling breath. “Percy burst through the door a minute later. He saw her- Bianca- on the floor and froze. He tried to help me save her, but it was already too late.”

Nico swallows, looking down at his clenched hands. “Percy called the police. They came shortly, and he gave a statement. A few weeks later, I left. Before her trial. I couldn’t- I just couldn’t think about it.” He exhales, looking like a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders.

“You may return to the bench, Mr. di Angelo.”

Nico steps off the stand, walking stiffly back to his seat. He sits down next to Will, who clenches his hand and kisses him on the temple. Nico droops into his partner’s arms.

“Next to the stand, I call up Perseus Jackson.”

Percy shands jerkily, barely registering Annabeth’s farewell squeeze on his hand. He walks up to the stand, sitting in the chair woodenly. 

“Mr. Jackson, can you please recount the events of that night?”

Percy swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. “I got a call at about four o’clock in the afternoon from Bianca di Angelo. To this day, I have no idea how she got my number. I only knew who she was because of her father’s connection to Luke through the police force, something Grover had mentioned to me. I’m assuming that’s why she called, as I wasn’t a cop but knew people who were, at the time.” His eyes move from Hecate to Annabeth, whose face is a mix of bravery and hope. He’ll keep talking, for her. “She called me, and told me that she had found out that Luke Castellan was a murder. She gave no names, no examples of evidence, but I believed her. She sounded so- so scared, and I could tell there was no way she was making this up.”

“She gave me her location over the phone,” Percy continues. “I went as fast as I could. When I arrived, the door was already unlocked. I opened the door, and…. Bianca was already on the ground, surrounded with- with blood. Nico was kneeling next to her. I tried to help stop the blood flow, but… I suspect she was dead even before I arrived.”

Hecate nods, her ice cold eyes fixed on him. “And what happened after that?”

“I reported it as a murder to the police. But my thoughts got the better of my willpower, and I started investigating the connections between Luke and various crimes. It didn’t take too long for me to fill in the dots, but by then Luke had already planned a hit on me. I-”

“Objection,” Prometheus interjects. “The implications of Mr. Jackson’s statement suggest Mr. Castellan is guilty of crimes he has not yet been committed of-”

“Luke Castellan was convicted of setting an explosive in a school made to look like a faulty gas line explosion in an attempt to kill young Mr. Jackson here as well as sending a hitman to try and assassinate Sally and Paul Blofis, plenty of your client’s crimes have already been convicted with him as the convict-”

“ENOUGH,” Quintus booms. “Dr. Prometheus, overruled. Dr. Hecate is right. Please, continue.”

The fact that Luke was convicted of bombing his school and attempting to kill is parents was something that took Percy by surprise, he does admit. It was finalized a few days ago, and he heard it via Reyna from the police precinct. It was a breath of relief in his stressed landscape.

“Because I was in the apartment, I left plenty of DNA all over the scene. And because Nico fled shortly after his sister’s death, there was no one to protest my conviction. But by then, I was long gone.”

“To where, exactly?” 

Percy takes a deep breath. “There’s a small bunker, under a restaurant in Brooklyn called Delphi’s Pizza. The bunker is, in fact, owned by a woman named Thalia Grace, left to her by her father, and lent to me and everyone else Luke had falsely convicted to live without being incarcerated. Thalia herself was attacked by Luke before she disappeared off the face of the earth, then claimed as dead by the NYPD. I’ll have it on record that she is alive.”

Hecate nods, encouraging him to continue. “Is that it?”

“In the case of Bianca, yes. That is the last time I ever came into contact with her. Nico di Angelo showed up at Delphi’s pizza about two years later, barely eighteen years old, and we took him in.”

Hecate nods for the fifth time. “Thank you, Mr. Jackson. That will be all, Your Honor.”

Percy almost falls off the witness stand, stumbling awkwardly back to the bench. He collapses down next to Annabeth, and she grabs his hand, squeezing gently. “You’re brave, Percy. So brave, you know that right?” She whispers.

“You’re braver,” he answers. “But we’re going to have to do this for a long time.”

It’s the truth. There will be numerous more court cases, one for every crime they were all framed for. This is only the first of many, because even with overwhelming evidence there still needs to be an official trial. For every single crime.

But when the judge announces that Luke Castellan is being charged for the first degree murder of Bianca di Angelo, and will serve a life sentence with parole after the first fifteen years, Nico di Angelo crumples in his boyfriend’s arms and cries. 

For once, his tears are happy.

The sight makes it worth it. It’s bittersweet at best, but slowly, surely, every one of them is getting revenge.    
Luke’s going to be hit with a whole hell’s worth of pain. And god knows he deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this knowledge is a culmination of brooklyn nine-nine and law and order so don't hate me please i did my best


	18. static talk, take a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy makes a visit to the bunker, and takes a call from Piper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bitches im back
> 
> sorry for my short hiatus, i've been currently marathon-reading clexa fics. and also made an edit. at two am. on my phone with imovie. and posted it to youtube because why the fuck not
> 
> lol it's here if you want to watch and i kNOW ITS NOT VERY GOOD I HAD LIMITED SOFTWARE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zL2uWNFJK4Q

Percy’s not exactly sure what’s going to happen. 

He’s at Delphi’s. It sends a little surge of dopamine through his veins to see Katie behind the counter, just like old times. 

They’ve had new hires, too. Alice Miyawaza and Julia Feingold are hazardous, to say the least. He likes to think of them as the second generation Stolls. 

It’s nice to see this place that was supposed to just be a cover turn into so much more. It’s literally their flower from the ashes. 

In running out of the bunker that morning, most of them left all of their stuff. He’s collected his since, but there’s one thing he forgot. 

Riptide. 

Climbing into the bunker makes him melancholy, and walking into the training room only increases the feeling. As much as this place was a prison, it wasn’t hell. 

He walks over to the weapons cabinet, opening the door slowly. He takes Argentum and Aurum, placing them carefully in his bag, before pulling out Riptide in its full glory. 

This sword was the pride and joy of his family tree. This sword is an example of his heritage. 

He places it next to Annabeth’s daggers. 

The walk out of Delphi’s is a little less than satisfying, but pleasant nonetheless. The ability, just to be  _ free _ the way he is, it’s beautiful. 

Annabeth’s not home when he stops by. He pulls out the key from his pocket, turning it in the lock, and stepping inside. 

In the few weeks that he’s been living there, the place has grown. It’s more… real, now. There’s a photograph of him, Grover, and Annabeth, taken after their initial release. There’s no frame for it, but it doesn’t make it any less treasured. 

Percy takes out the sword, placing it carefully in the closet. He lays Annabeth’s daggers on her bedside table, sure that she’ll know what to do with them. 

His new phone, courtesy of Piper and her mother’s deep pockets, rings. He looks at the caller ID, and speaks of the devil.

“Hey Pipes,” he answers. “What’s up?”

“Just calling to see how you’re… taking the news.”

Today marks the final sentence of Luke Castellan. To put it briefly, it’s tense. 

Luke’s guaranteed over a life’s worth of years, and the sheer amount of murders and felonies ensures no parole should be given, but it’s still a benchmark. It’s still causing a little pit of insecurity in Percy’s stomach.

“I’m alright,” he says. “And you? Enjoying the view from one of your mother’s insanely expensive apartments?”

“Mmmhmm, I can see the Chrysler Building. Gorgeous architecture.”

“Annabeth would die for that view,” he chuckles. “You’re living with Mitchell and Valentina, right?”

“And Drew,” she answers. “I’ve never been more glad for a double vanity bathroom in my  _ life. _ She’s there for hours, Perce. Hours.”

“Sounds like Drew, alright.”

There’s a pause.

“So…” Piper drawls, and it’s like he can  _ hear _ the shit-eating grin on her face. “How’s Annabeth?”

Percy rolls his eyes, falling onto the couch. “She’s good. Still at work.”

“And you? Any word on a job?”

Percy shrugs. “We’ve got plenty of funds, between the lot of us-”

_ “I’ve  _ got plenty of funds-”

“So I’ll be alright for a while, but I kind of want to…”

“Yeah?”

Percy huffs. “I want to go to college. Marine Biology.”

Piper makes a sweet little noise into the phone. “That’s great, Perce, it really is.”

“But how am I going to get in? And the money? You’re right, I can’t leech off you forever-”

“Whoa, slow down Kelp Head,” Piper warns. “You can use all of my money, between my parents, I have too much of the shit. And this is great, Percy. One of the hardest things for us to do is to find a purpose.”

“I’ve got it planned out,” Percy responds. “I’m going to study, get my GED. I was close, before, and Annabeth’s fucking  _ amazing _ at all this test prep stuff. I’m dating a textbook, Pipes.”

Giggles echo statikly across the line. “Annabeth is too smart for you.”

“Are you saying I’m dumb, McLean?”

“An idiot, yes, Jackson.”

The fact that they’re into their old routine of insulting banter gives Percy peace. “I can always trust you to keep my humanity in check.”

“You too,” Piper answers. A crash interrupts their moment, and Piper swears. “Damn, I’ve got to go. I’m pretty sure Jason encountered Conner and they’re breaking something-”

“Wait, Jason and Conner are staying with you?”

“Ok gotta go bye Percy!”

He looks down at his phone, and lets out a weak little laugh. Piper is something, alright. 

Hell, he’s glad he has a friend like her.

His phone rings again, and Percy frowns at it. “Annabeth? What’s up?”

His girlfriend’s voice is breathless. “We may have a small… problem.”

He’s on his feet in a second. “What? What is it? Is it Luke? What’s happened?”

“Oh, nothing like that,” Annabeth assures. “Do you have Jason on the line?”

He frowns again. “Piper just told me he was with her. Why?”

“He didn’t show up for work today,” Annabeth laughs. “I may have… panicked, slightly. Blame it on the trauma, whatever. You’re sure he’s alright?”

“He’s fine, Wise Girl,” Percy reassures. “Completely alright. I think.”

“You think?”

Percy grimaces. “Conner’s there as well. I heard a crash.”

“He’ll be fine,” Annabeth snorts. “But I’ll be home a little bit later tonight, ok? Around eight.”

“Got it,” Percy affirms. “See you.”

“Bye.”

He presses the hang-up call button, and drops his phone down on the table, a little laugh bubbling up in his throat. 

He wouldn’t give up his family for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short! I promise, next chapters are 2k+


	19. white dress, black tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason attend the Policemen's Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so i googled and apperantly there's actually no such thing as a policemen's ball???? i think???? but whatever this is fanfiction so wHO GIVES A FUCK. 
> 
> also, the end of the chapter is pushing the teen and up rating, just a warning ;)

Percy winces, letting out a little hiss of pain. “Are you sure you’re doing this right?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “I know how to tie a tie, Percy.” She looks at the silken cloth in her hands, as if glaring will give up its secrets. “I think.”

“Kindly stop choking me then.”

“Oh, fuck off!”

He laughs, and Annabeth does her best to contain a smile. It doesn’t work.

“See?” he insists. “I’m funny.”

“You’re nuts,” she remarks dryly, fingers moving smoothly, flipping the tie over and in on itself, and…

“Voila!” She cries. “See, I  _ can  _ tie a tie.”

“Point taken,” he remarks, looking down at the neat knot clenched below his neck. “I still don’t know why we have to go to this thing.”

“Percy,” Annabeth scolds. “It’s the Policeman’s Ball. You can’t just not go.”

“It’s for captain’s only, I won’t know anyone there!”

“Jason will be there,” Annabeth reminds. “He’s taken over for Reyna, remember? So therefore, Piper will be there. You won’t be alone.” Annabeth twists her earring correctly into place. “Besides, you could always talk to your girlfriend.”

Percy freezes, but Annabeth doesn’t wait for an answer. She practically drags him out of the apartment, and to the elevator. Percy’s fancy dress shoes squeak, while Annabeth’s heels click distinguishably. 

She selects the lobby button, and Percy bites his lip, waiting as the elevator goes down. 

Annabeth truly looks miraculous tonight. In a spotless white dress, with pearl earrings and beautiful shimmering white eyeshadow, and smooth white heels. ( [ Annabeth's Dress ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7e/68/81/7e68810e3adba7bc206facabf9d65558.jpg) ,  [ Annabeth's Shoes ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1937/2885/products/Size-34-45-women-pumps-2018-new-fashion-sexy-prom-party-shoes-classic-white-black-pink.jpg_640x640_a96f5ea2-15df-45d4-82ce-06bf2f6f7203_1024x1024.jpg?v=1571790770) )

He’s wearing a navy suit, a color Annabeth insisted clashed beautifully with his eyes and went well with his hair. He didn’t understand, to be honest, on second thought it sounded like she’d gotten advice from Mitchell or Valentina.

When they’re out of the elevator, the vehicle waiting for them at the curb makes Percy’s eyes expand like a cartoon character’s. “Whoa. What the fuck?”

“Language, darling,” Annabeth laughs. 

Percy grins. “Darling?”

“It fit with a momentary aesthetic, sue me.” Annabeth clicks across the sidewalk, opening the back door of the limo. “Hey Pipes. What’s up.”

“Nothing much,” Piper answers. She looks stunning in a floor-length maroon spaghetti dress. ( [ Piper's Dress ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1117/7230/products/Sexy_High_Low_Organza_Maroon_Lace_Prom_Dress_High_Low_Formal_Dress_Maroon_Lace_Graduation_Dress_1024x1024.jpg?v=1512392465) ) Next to her, Jason is equally dashing in a smooth black suit.

He settles into the leather seat, Annabeth next to him.

“Oh my god, Piper. Your heels.”

Piper smirks. “I wanted to assert my authority. They’re Drew’s.” ( [ Piper's Heels ](https://img-lon.snizl.com/offers/full/bb7710f458862f17cc376aca3794d1da2d5d2093f=auto-q=90.jpg) )

“Holy shit, Pipes. Who’re you trying to kill?”

“Not me, hopefully,” Jason interjects.  _ “Again.” _

“Jesus  _ Christ, _ Jason, it was one time!”

“You hit my upside the head with a stapler!” Jason complains. “While looking super hot, mind you.”

Piper shrugs. “It’s what I do best.”

“She’s, like, aces at public speaking too. Not just seducing.”

Jason rolls his eyes sarcastically. “Thanks Percy.” 

“No problem bro.”

“Anyway,” Annabeth interrupts. “This is the first ball I’ve ever gone to, and the same is true for  _ all _ of us, so we need to behave. I’m looking at you, Percy. And you too, Piper. No pickpocketing, or minor felonies, or anything criminally wrong.”

Percy snorts. “What do you think I am, some kind of Artful Dodger rip-off?”

“Sometimes? Yeah.”

“I hate to interrupt your lover’s quarrel,” Piper interjects. “But we’re here.”

True enough, the limo’s stopped. Annabeth pushes the door open, taking a deep breath. 

“One more thing,” Piper asks. “Can we destroy sexist bigots please?”

Annabeth’s tense face breaks into a rakish grin. “Yes please, McLean.”

Piper scrunches up her nose. “They aren’t going to know what hit them.”

Annabeth walks out of the limo, and Percy is on her heels. He watches as Piper clambers gracefully out, Jason behind her. “How do you even walk with those things?” Percy marvels. 

“Strength, physics, and a great deal of hope,” Piper deadpans. “Alright, let’s go.”

The venue is ornate, delicate, and beautiful. For a kid who grew up in a two bedroom apartment in NYC, it’s pretty freaking awesome.

“Holy shit,” he mutters under his breath.

“I know, right?” Annabeth echoes. “The architecture is  _ stunning.” _

“Captain Chase, Mr. Jackson.”

Percy snaps to attention, turning towards the source of his voice. It’s an older man, with a pale face framed with grey-black hair. “Yes?”

“I wanted to thank you for taking down the man who murdered my daughter.”

Something clicks. They may not have the same eyes, lips, or even the same hair, but it’s the same brooding stare, the same razor-like cheekbones, and the same nimble fingers.

“You’re Nico’s dad,” Percy marvels. 

That draws a little laugh out of the man, but it’s more bittersweet than amused. “Yes, but it has been a long time since anyone referred to me like that.” He turns to Annabeth. “As to you, Captain Chase, I am very pleased with your promotion. Keep up the good work.” With that, Hades di Angelo retreats into the crowd. 

“He’s scary,” Percy remarks. 

Piper and Jason join them, each respectively handing a drink to Percy and Annabeth. “Are you ready to drink ridiculously expensive champagne?” Piper asks. 

“Mmm, it’s better than that shitty vodka you always used to have.”

“Cheers to that, Jackson.”

Jason’s furrowed eyebrows clearly communicate a loss of understanding, so Percy takes pity on him. “It was the only alcohol in the bunker, pretty much, so everyone down there has gotten completely shit-faced on cheap alcohol. It’s almost like an initiation ceremony at this point.”

Jason eyebrows move from furrowed to slightly up on his forehead. “Huh.”

“Trust me, hon, it wasn’t fun.” Piper takes a gentle sip of her champagne, and her expression melts. “Oh my god, it’s like I can taste the money in this thing.”

“Captain Grace!”

Jason whips around, nodding at an old man who called out his name. “Sir.” His expression is tight enough to show that something is wrong.

“And who is this beautiful young lady?” the man asks, looking over to Piper. Percy watches as his best friend pinches her lips, holding out a hand for him to shake. “Piper McLean, sir. Honored to make your acquaintance.”

“So, Grace, I heard you took down Castellan and got him locked away, hm?”

Jason shakes his head. “Actually, I had nothing to do with it?”

The man backs up, confused. “Really?”

Jason nods. “It was all Annabeth, really. She’s deserving of all your praise, not me.”

“Are… are you sure?” The man asks. “Right, the famous Ms. Chase. Aren’t you worried she’s a little too pretty to be a police captain?”

“Good thing I can take down crooks with a punch, not a smile,” Annabeth quips through gritted teeth. 

“And actually,” Jason interjects. “It was Piper who made the mission successful. She infiltrated a corrupt police precinct and helped get the damning information to a trusted source. You should be thanking her, too.”

Piper smiles her sweetest smile, and Percy can visibly see the gears trying to turn in the old man’s head. 

“That’s, ahem, wonderful,” He mumbles. “Excuse me, will you?”

He walks off, visibly stunned, and Piper snorts into her champagne glass. “I think we broke him.”

“We certainly did,” Annabeth agrees. “I’ve never been happier to see a bigot in my whole life.”

“Is that the only reason you agreed to come to this thing?” Percy asks. 

Piper shrugs. “Sort of.”

“Wait a minute,” Jason says. “Is that- Nico?”

Percy looks to where Jason’s staring, and what catches his eyes first is a messy mop of golden hair. “And Will.”

“Nico!” Piper cries, waving her hand.

“Piper!” Percy hisses. “No yelling!”

She scoffs. “My dad’s a movie star, I can do what I want.”

Annabeth turns to Jason. “Your girlfriend is amazing and terrifying.”

“I know,” he says with nervous incredulity. “Oh look, here’s Nico.”

Surely enough, right to his left, is Nico di Angelo. He’s wearing a pressed black suit, and Will’s in the same attire.

“So, Neeks, why are you here?” Piper asks. 

“Don’t call me that,” Nico mumbles. 

“Aww, but it’s cute!” Will protests. 

“My dad made me come,” Nico grumbles, as a way of explanation. “I brought Will so he’d distract me from the bigots.”

“Plus, if things get too stiff, we can always, like, go make out in the bathrooms or something,” Will shrugs.

Piper chokes down a laugh. “I like your style, Solace.”

Percy notices with a grin that Nico’s flushed but not denying it. “So you two are… getting along well, then?”

Will bites his lip. “Mmm-hmm.”

“Alright, well I don’t want to know,” Percy insists. 

The other five laugh, and Percy can’t help but join in with a chuckle. 

“Oh, I finally have news on the twin’s trial.”

The happy mood in the room disappears in the blink of an eye. 

“He was found guilty,” Piper says, and a collective exhale goes around the group. 

“Thank god,” Annabeth mumbles. “How many more trials do we have left?”

“Like, half a dozen,” Nico says. “We’ve gotten through all of the cops, Percy, Annabeth, and B-Bianca, as well as the Aphrodite siblings, but investigations are still ongoing with Esparanza Valdez and Leo’s case. There are several others, Miranda Gardener, the Stolls, and I think Sherman Yang as well.”

“Jeez,” Piper groans. “I know it’s going to be worth it, but it’s so much  _ work _ to make him suffer.”

“It’s worth it,” Annabeth says, her face as cold as stone. Percy grabs her hand, and the expression melts. “What’s most important is no matter what, he’s never leaving a cell again.”

Piper huffs in protest. “Why are we spoiling a perfectly good night with the bastard who dragged most of us half to hell?”

“Agreed,” Annabeth says. “No more Luke talk.”

All six of them nod, solemnly, until Piper takes a sip of her champagne. “So, Nico… how’s sharing an apartment? You too, Jackson.”

Both him and Nico blush fiercer than a tomato, and Piper giggles into her glass. Even Jason has to hold back a snort. 

The night falls away from them, shrouded in laughter and (literal) bubbles, and as the evening wears on, Percy starts to notice more things about Annabeth.

The way her hair curls so delicately, completely natural, yet vibrant and moving. How every time she smiles it makes him happier. The smooth line of her shoulder, her thigh, and Percy realizes with a blush,  _ holy shit he’s checking out his girlfriend. _

He hasn’t- with Annabeth- not yet. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t… want to. 

At the end of the night, when they’re all back inside the limo, slightly tipsy, (Nico and Will took a separate ride) it’s all he can think about, and it’s killing him. 

Annabeth waves goodbye to Piper from the curb, and Percy gives her a joking salute that she returns with mock seriousness, before breaking character and giving him one last classic McLean grin before the limo peels away into traffic.

“Ugh, these heels are killing me,” Annabeth groans. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs. I swear, how Piper manages it, I have no idea.”

The ride up the elevator is nervous, tense, and Percy knows Annabeth can feel it. “Perce, are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” he says, and the thing is it’s  _ true.  _ He’s fine. He’s just… high strung?

“OK,” Annabeth says, pursing her lips, before walking to her  _ (Their, it’s their apartment now) _ door and pushing the key in, opening the lock. 

She tosses her keys on the counter, immediately kicking off the heels and sending them skidding to the corner of the living room. 

“Ugh,” she groans. “That’s so much better. Those things have  _ got  _ to be torture devices, you’re so lucky you never-”

Percy leans over and kisses her. 

This is normal. They’ve been dating for over a month now, and yet it feels like so much longer. They’ve kissed a lot, all the time, in every way from hot to the gentlest brush of lips before going to sleep.

But this kiss… it’s not chaste. Not at all. 

He’s fairly sure his tongue is in her mouth, and  _ oh, _ those are  _ her  _ teeth and it should be weird, and a little gross, but it isn’t. It feels hot, like fire, and Percy wants nothing but  _ more, more, more. _

Annabeth buries a hand into his hair, so tight she tugs, but it only pulls Percy in further. He slides a hand around her waist, running his fingers on the low back of her dress, right on her skin. She shivers, and pulls their mouths apart.

“Percy,” Annabeth murmurs. “If we don’t-”

“Please don’t,” Percy gasps. “Annabeth, I want- I want desperately to show you, to b-be with you, and I’m not drunk, and you aren’t either, and I think-” he inhales. “I think you want this too.”

There’s a pause where nothing happens but Annabeth’s breath ghosting his cheeks.

Percy shifts back a miniscule amount. “But if you don’t want to, that’s-”

She does something he doesn’t expect, which at this point he  _ should _ expect, because isn’t Annabeth always surprising him?

She kisses him, hard, and presses them close, running her hands along the smooth fabric that’s stretched across Percy’s back and shoulders. “You talk too much.”

“I thought you loved it when I talk,” Percy murmurs.

“Not when you could be taking off my dress,” Annabeth breathes.

Percy freezes for not half a second before his hands fly into action, taking the zipper on her back lightly between his fingers and gently pulling it down. 

Meanwhile, Annabeth loosens his tie, pulls it over his head, and starts on his shirt buttons. Percy finishes unzipping her dress, pausing for a second to shrug off his jacket and dress shirt, before pushing Annabeth’s dress to the ground.

The sight before him makes him freeze.

Annabeth’s face is a mix of hesitation and expectation. She cocks her head to the side. “Someday, you’re going to realize that there are some dresses girls physically can’t wear bras with.”

Percy’s reaction is a hand on her newly barren torso, and hand on her cheek, gently pushing backwards as he guides her to the bedroom. 

Annabeth’s hands are on him, on his chest, his stomach, fumbling at his belt and undoing it with the same nimble fingers that have wielded daggers and shot handguns and balanced flips. But this is more important than all of that. 

His whole world grows fuzzy, then overly sharp, because all that matters is  _ Annabeth.  _ His hand in Annabeth’s hair, her hands gripping his hips, his fingers brushing over her waist, along the last piece of clothing between them. 

Annabeth leans back, back, back, and they’re on the bed, and she’s nodding, so he pulls them off, and everything blurs back out and in again. 

The only thing he can see is the delicate curve of Annabeth’s neck as she arches her back, the only thing he can feel is the overwhelming experience of being so  _ close  _ to her, the only thing he can hear are the little sounds she makes that drive him absolutely crazy.

It’s good, so impossibly good, and Percy wants to scream and laugh at the same time, but most importantly, he  _ never _ wants to stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao GET IT, PERCABETH
> 
> yes, there WILL BE AN EPILOUGE! I'm still currently writing it, so it may not be up for a while, because i'm a lazy fuck and have about four other wip's open, but i'll do my best!!


	20. drunken laughter and golden curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOUGE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k im really sorry that took so long i finished writing this story like two months ago but i didn't write an epilogue so i kinda had to crank one out. enjoy!

Percy wakes up to the sun. 

The first thing that registers in his mind is,  _ wow, his muscles are stiff. _

When he realizes why that thought occurs, he blushes. 

His hips hurt. To be more specific, the muscles in his hips hurt, and remembering why brings a blush to his cheeks and pleasure pooling in his stomach.

He stretches, quietly, doing his best to stifle a yawn. He’s not very successful. 

“Mmph,” Annabeth says, rolling over. Her hair is mussed, and the sheets are pulled up above her chest.

“Good morning,” he murmurs. “Rise and shine, Beth.”

“Don’ call me Beth,” Annabeth slurs, still half asleep. 

Percy smiles softly, combing a hand through her hair. “Up, Wise Girl.”

“Mrrplhh,” she grumbles. “You have made me into a not-morning person. I can’t believe you.”

“Well,” Percy says with a shit-eating grin. “We were up pretty late last night.”

Annabeth’s grin is just as shit-eating. “That we were. And what did you think, Mr. Jackson?”

“I think,” Percy murmurs, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to her nose. “That you are absolutely fucking fabulous.”

“And,” he adds, after a few moments of waiting. “My hips hurt.”

Annabeth’s laugh is high and clear like a bell. “And why is that?”

Percy shrugs. “It’s not like I’ve used those muscles in… a while.”

“Oooh, I feel lucky,” Annabeth jokes, curling in closer to him and tracing patterns over his collarbone.

“I’m the lucky one,” Percy murmurs, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my bed.”

Annabeth smiles, biting her lip. “Who knew Percy Jackson was such a charmer?”

That draws out a laugh, and Annabeth nestles her head in the crook between his jat and shoulder. There’s a moment of silence before she speaks again.

“I’m in love with you, Percy.”

Percy leans up a tad, looks over, and Annabeth’s face is scared but hopeful. He smiles, grinning so wide his face hurts. “I love you too, Wise Girl.”

She pulls him in for a kiss, and Percy can’t imagine being any happier.

_ONE YEAR LATER_

“Percy!”

Percy sits straight up in the bed, covers sliding down to his waist. “What?” he yells.

“Percy have you seen my keys?”

Percy squints, thinking for a second. “Check the counter!”

“What?”

He falls back with a groan onto the mattress, rolling over in defeat and looking at the alarm clock. It’s 6:50. Fucking hell. 

Percy steps out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers before padding out of the bedroom and into the living room. “Check the counter,” he mumbles, and Annabeth squints at him and bites her tongue. “Oh.” She pivots, spotting her keys in excitement and swiping them off the granite. “I guess the sight of you out of bed before eight o’clock is just so jarring I couldn’t think straight!”

“Ha ha,” Percy deadpans. “Now, go, Ms Police Captain, so I can go to bed and wake up again at a reasonable time.”

“You’re so witty,” Annabeth gushes, shoving her phone in her back pocket. “Alright, Seaweed Brain, I’ll be back by six, and make sure you’re ready for tonight.”

“Tonight? What’s happening tonight?”

Annabeth sighs, almost out the door. “Remember? We’re all going out. 

Percy snaps his fingers. “Right. Can I wear jeans?”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “I suppose, idiot, it’s meant to be pretty casual, and it’s Delphi’s so no one really gives a shit.”

Her hand is still hovering over the doorknob, twitching a little, and Percy grins. “Go, do your job. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Bye Percy,” Annabeth says. “And fold your laundry!”

The door closes with a snap, and Percy laughs and rolls his eyes. “Ok, _mom.”_

Holy shit, Delphi’s is… packed?

He hasn’t visited in a while, but he’s pretty sure the last time he walked by the place wasn’t this crowded.

“Percy!” Alice Miyazawa greets. “Everyone’s back there, we reserved the big table in the back for you.”

Percy hesitantly walks through the crowds. “How come there’s so many people.”

“I know, right?” she says. “We’ve had a massive business boom in the past few months. Get one great review from some big blogger, and phwoom.” She makes an interesting sound, something between a car starting and an atomic bomb going off. 

“Percy!”

The sound of her voice makes him grin. “Hey, Pipes,” he says. “How’s it going?”

“Alright,” his partner in crime snarks back at him. “How’s the domestic life suiting you?”

“Wonderfully.” Percy takes a seat next to Piper, with an empty one beside him for Annabeth. He’s pretty sure it’s the first time he’s ever gotten to a social event before her.

“Got my GED,” he continues. “And I’m applying to colleges over the winter. But we all know Annabeth’s the breadwinner.” He takes a sip of water from a glass he’s pretty sure is Piper’s, but so what. He can jump on her and Annebeth’s breakfast shenanigans with dinner water.

Piper grins . “I can totally see you with one of those heavy-duty double decked strollers on a walk through the park.”

Percy laughs, snorting water out of his nose. It spills all over his shirt. 

“Glad to see you’re acting dignified, Seaweed Brain.”

“Annabeth!” Percy cries. “See, would you look at that. I got here before you. And saved you a seat. Because I’m a loving and amazing boyfriend.”

“Perce, you have water all over your shirt.”

He looks down, and- well shit, maybe he does. Oh well.

Percy grabs a napkin and rubs his shirt, while Annabeth’s slowly shaking her head. She plops down next to him, unbuttoning her Captain’s uniform, pulling out her tie, and draping them both on the chair behind her. Underneath, she’s wearing a light grey sweatshirt. 

“No stripping at the dinner table, Chase,” Travis yells from across the table. 

Annabeth gives him the finger. “I’m packing a piece, Stoll, better watch out.”

Piper giggles. “We have to do this more often. I’ve forgotten how batshit crazy you all are.”

That moment, a server stops by the table. “Would you guys like anything?”

Percy turns to her, face stone-serious. “We’re going to need wine. Lots and lots of wine.”

Next to him, Piper’s officially losing her shit.

“So,” Annabeth pauses to take another swig of her beer. “This asshole is spewing a bunch of dramatic shit about how ‘I don’t know Luke is evil’ and blah blah blah and of course I didn’t believe him because the dumbass showed up with no evidence!”

“What happened next?” Piper asks, clearly hooked.

Annabeth lets out a tipsy giggle. “I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back, then put my knee on his spine and cuffed him.”

“Hey,” Percy interjects. “I’m just lucky you didn’t taser me.”

Annabeth shrugs. “I thought about it.”

Mitchell shakes his head. “You two have one of the craziest relationships I’ve ever seen.”

“Hey,” Piper commands. “You don’t get to talk, little bro. You and Conner are one of the most batshit crazy couples I know. I’m surprised your boo hasn’t got himself arrested yet for pickpocketing.”

“Well, there was one time, but I got Nico’s half sister to bail him out…”

Nico gapes. “What did you make Hazel do?”

“Nothing!” Mitchell squeaks. “Just… had her drop the charges if he gave all the wallets back.”

“Please don’t throttle him, Neeks, I’d rather not spend the evening at the police station.”

“Fine,” Nico grumbles. “If you ever corrupt my little sister into being a criminal, I’ll-”

“Enough threats, we don’t want the wait staff to think we’re batshit.”

Annabeth lifts her beer bottle like she’s toasting someone invisible. “They already do.”

Their mental state has seriously deteriorated over the past two hours, Percy can tell. Annabeth’s a little drunk, (as the designated driver he is allowed one beer and one beer only) and Piper’s _very_ drunk. (He and Jason are communicating in designated driver silence as their girlfriends just get more hyper, in Piper’s case, or more slurred, in Annabeth’s case.)

There are a few people who couldn’t make it through. Thalia’s somewhere in Chad, working with Artemis to build a school/shelter home for girls, and Drew’s in France on some new makeup tour meeting… thing. Percy doesn’t try to understand. 

But other than them, the original crew is all here. All of their crazy nicknames for the groups are still stuck in his head. The Cop Kids, the Random Bastards (Percy and Leo are the ringleaders of that group, much to the chagrin of the Stoll Brothers), the Beauty Children (Piper vehemently rejected that nickname, but Mitchell’s fully embraced it), and the Significant Others, which basically is just Jason, Will, Juniper, and Annabeth toasting in solidarity of not knowing any of the inside jokes.

Mitchell’s in the middle of telling some random story where Conner got so flustered because the AC was off and he walked around without a shirt that the poor boy tripped and smacked his head on the counter, leading to the trip to the ER, (Yes, that _actually_ happened.) and Piper’s too busy laughing her head off to drink anything.

All too soon, Valentina starts nodding off onto Piper’s shoulder, and the check finds its way to the table, courtesy of the ever-hyperactive Alice Miyawaza.

They all chip in cash, forty dollars each, and Percy throws in an extra twenty for a bonus tip. Hey, his girlfriend’s the captain of an NYPD precinct. She’s got a little cash to spare.

Loading Annabeth into the car isn’t difficult, but he has to run back into the restaurant after almost forgetting her Captain’s button-up and tie. 

Finally, after Annabeth up the stairs and in the apartment, she stumbles into the bathroom to take off her makeup. Percy changes into his pajamas, and sets on an Advil and a glass of water on her bedside table for the morning.

Annabeth walks out of the bathroom in a tank top and a pair of pajama pants he’s about eighty percent sure are his, and snuggles in under the blankets next to him. 

“You’re warm,” She mumbles, and curves deeper into the crook of his chest. Percy wraps an arm around her, fingers twirling around the ends of her curls. He presses a chaste kiss to her brow, and feels his eyes close. 

“Mm gonna marry you someday,” Annabeth says softly. “Don’t you dare propose to me yet, Percy Jackson. I’m gonna get down on one knee and it’s gonna be _perfect.”_

Percy feels his heart beat faster, but he only grips the love of his life closer. “R- Really?”

“Uh huh,” Annabeth murmurs. “But the ring’s not in the sock drawer, don’t worry. I’m not that dumb.”

A little laugh escapes his mouth, and her kisses Annabeth soundly on the jaw. “I love you too, Wise Girl.”

“Then go to sleep, Seaweed Brain.”

He laughs again, and closes his eyes. 

_Annabeth has a ring. She’s going to ask him to marry her._

That night, he sleeps the best he’s ever slept in a long time. Because when he wakes up, only two things really matter. One, he’s snuggled around the love of his life.

And two, there’s a ring hidden somewhere in the apartment, just waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffles* that's it my friends, that's the end! *sobs*  
> honestly, this has been one of my favorite fics to write, and my longest fic ever written to date. who knew the girl who struggled to write 2000 words before getting bored finally managed a 40k fic?  
> anyway, y'all have been the most amazing and supportive crowd, and I love all of you! Special thanks to my beta, Siena, girl you are absolutely AMAZING, and to HPbooks4life, who without fail always left supportive and amazing comments, thank you both so so much!
> 
> signing off,
> 
> liza
> 
> (p. s. i have a bunch of works ready to post that are already finished so if you want more stories like this, don't forget to subscribe!)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @all-this-panic-still-no-disco and come to instagram for a trash can of my faves @liza_marri


End file.
